Advocacy: Part One Troubled Waters
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: After the failed Thanagarian Invasion the Lords are given no reprieve. Now they must face the consequences of a Meta Registration Act and those that would seek them out for their crimes against the world. All the while something sinister is brewing within the walls of Mercy Graves' Corporation. *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

**An/ I've been working on this story now for something close to a year and some of you may remember when I began posting and then took down the story. Since reworking the plot I've decided that its ready to share with you all :) **

**This story is set within my Justice Lords Universe and is a sequel to 'Aftermath' one of three prequels. It is strongly advised that these prequels be read prior to Advocacy as elements from them will be referenced on a regular basis and may lead to some confusion. The prequels in order are 'Fall from Grace', 'Relapse' and 'Aftermath'. **

**The Justice League, Justice Lords and characters belong to their respective owners.**

**I hope you enjoy this :)**

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter One

To advocate; to plead in favour of, defend or argue a cause.

Every person be them young or old, innocent or experienced, advocates something, be it a belief, an idea or a cause. Their justification in this may be strong and sometimes biased or skewed, misunderstood by the many and supported by the few, but it is this sense of belief and justification that builds character and makes someone who they are. It determines their actions as they seek to bring others to their cause and sometimes these actions are inappropriate or misguided, sometimes they push past the limits of acceptance, of ethics and morals and as many a time as there is advocacy in a belief there is advocacy against it in those who will challenge and even fight it.

* * *

_The darkness is everywhere, looming and pressing in around him as he moves slowly forward in search of something that he is unsure of. Although he knows not what he searches for, something motivates him to his very core to find it, an unexplainable need to seek and to find, to understand why he desires it so. Pushing forward through the darkness his mind does not stop to consider why there is no light in this place, nor does he wonder where it went if it had ever been there at all. What he searches for is all that matters. Regardless of the lack of light he is able to see, enough that he walks forward without hindrance or fear of harming himself on an invisible obstacle. In time he comes to realise that there are walls on either side of him as if he is wandering aimlessly down a long corridor and it is then that he takes notice of the shadows astride of him, sees them shift and move as if given life of their own. He dares not reach out and touch them for fear of what may happen, instead he keeps his hands down by his sides and quickens his pace. These shadows take shapes that are unclear and muzzy but he sees in them something that sends his heart racing until it beats like a thunderous drum against his ribcage. _

_He sees so many shapes, familiar shapes...but he doesn't know what they are, can only feel them._

_Rage_

_Power_

_Fear_

_Sorrow_

_The emotions burn in his chest as the shadows continue to ripple and flex under his gaze._

_Anxiety builds and he increases his footfalls again, these emotions, raw and ragged are pressing in close, an intoxicating and confusing mess of thoughts and feelings while flickers of memory slip in and out as he tries to blank them and force them out of his mind. His instincts take over and he begins to charge down the hallway of inky blackness like a wild animal set loose until he finally slides to a stop when he meets a dead end. The shadow shifts and a form steps forward in the space directly in front of him. At least he thinks it is a shadow, a shadow in the shape of a man. There is a bright light bordering it and he shields his face as the light burns the backs of his eyes having grown accustomed to the darkness. The 'man' stands before him and stares, what with he is unsure as he sees nothing that indicates the existence of eyes or even a likeness of them, but he does see colour. There is blue, a pure bright blue that resonates with the light, a blue that soothes and protects but then there is red there too and it catches his attention. To begin with the red he sees is minimal until it seems to grow and expand, consuming the blue until there is nothing left but the inky black and crimson red, crimson like so much blood and pain. There is still a thin bright white border of light but all he can focus on is the red, the pain._

_Finally the pain shifts and the white light pierces his gaze, filling his eyes even though he had closed them long ago._

_He screams into the darkness._

* * *

**Two weeks after the announcement of the Meta Registration Act.**

Sitting up with as much force as a coiled spring being released, a man who has taken many names scrunches his eyes shut and rubs them with his knuckles, applying pressure in the hopes of ridding his vision of the last fleeting sights of his dream. Even when he opens them splotches of bleached light fill his gaze and they change colour from oranges to greens even as he continues to blink. Eventually like the memory of his dream they fade into nothingness and he realises that he is covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Frustrated he takes a breath in through his teeth and finally relaxes his arms to his lap, staring at them as he carefully reorganises his jumbled thoughts. The broad shoulders that make up his frame are hunched over and sagging under the weight of his thoughts and although he doesn't remember all of it, he remembers enough of the dream to be bothered by it. It has been a long time since he has seen his 'other' self, the version of him that existed before his mind was illuminated.

Blue. Blue like he had used to wear all that time ago, he didn't see his face but he had known from that colour alone that it was him.

It had been a long time since he had worn blue and he wondered what might have provoked it into his unconscious mind, but after a suitable amount of time, like so many other things, he lets it go. Indeed he lets many things go, emotions, bonds, thoughts, he muses at the irony of it because there is someone that he used to know or at least thought he knew, who was fond of letting go of emotions. The Dark Knight as he was claimed to be let go of anything that had nothing to do with his mission and at one point or another it had been disputed and challenged, but although Clark had been one of those who questioned it he had never questioned Batman's efficiency to get the job done. More so now than ever because he understood that emotions were a hindrance, they stopped someone from making the hard choices that no one else was willing to make, stopped people from realising that it was better and safer to permanently stop a criminal than to just simply lock him away until he repeated the same crimes at a later date, hurting countless other people who needn't be hurt. He, Superman had to make the hard choices because no one else was willing to make them, no one else was as determined and passionate as he was to keep people safe and protected, no one had the power to. He protected them even if they never knew it from having to make those difficult choices.

Now that his mind was no longer reeling from his dream he stood to his feet and investigated his surroundings, once again he had fallen asleep on the couch with newspapers and work strewn all about him. After dragging a hand over his face he snatched up the television remote from the low coffee table and switched on the television, mostly for background noise because the news reel that was showing he had seen over a dozen times before.

'_It is not known yet how many former heroes have signed their names in response to the recently passed Meta Registration Act. However it is believed to be a considerable number indeed. No word as yet if any of the former Justice Lords have come forward.'_

Clark snorted incredulously as he now poured himself a mug of hot coffee from his adjoining kitchen, the benefits of having a timed, automatic coffee maker never ceasing to amaze him. For a moment as he took in a mouthful of the hot beverage he thought of his former team members. Although composed of traitors none of them were unintelligent, not to the point where they would sign up for this ridiculous Registration Act. With those thoughts in mind though he considered Hawkgirl, she was now just as highly sought after as he was because of the damage her people and her deception had caused, they still hadn't finished numbering the casualties. He wondered if she might surrender herself because of the others, more specifically John. Like the others she was weak, all of them were weak now busying themselves with pointless emotions as they desperately tried to protect each other. Didn't they understand that the only way for them to stay safe was to return to what they had been? They would never be safe so long as they tried to hide because the world didn't understand or appreciate what they had done to protect them. What he had done to protect them. What he had sacrificed to protect them.

'_Although Mercy Graves is yet to make a public announcement, it is clear that her corporation will be working in coordination with the state to ensure the safety and security of the populace in these changing times.'_

Mercy Graves. Her name caused a response in him in an instant, one of bitter hatred because his mind had easily jumped to Lex Luthor. He thought of the man, of the man who had nearly destroyed this world in his greed, had destroyed the life of...it was then that his cool blue irises alighted with fury, but they didn't burn with fire, just the notion of his rage as it boiled just beneath the surface. Only barely under control, but his eyes hadn't burned since they had returned from the other dimension, hadn't burned since _another _Luthor stole his powers from him.

All those years ago when he had come to this planet as an infant, he had been named Clark Kent. When he discovered his powers in time, he saw his gifts for the responsibility that they were and became Superman, a true Superman who saved the lives of many and protected the many. Many years later he learned that Justice was unfair, that the rules were easily twisted and bent in favour of those that would do harm, that someone with ill intentions could flex the law and get away without consequence while those whose intentions were good, would suffer. After a tragic loss he became Lord Superman, Lord of Justice and his name was embraced as Kal-El, an alien from another planet gifted with great power. He distanced himself from humanity, from the thing he could no longer respect since it was no longer capable of maintaining something as necessary as Justice, that they could not implement fairness.

He was a man of many names indeed.

In the streets on the walls he saw the graffiti, he heard the words of those around him as they scorned him, to them his names were varied and unpleasant.

But although a man of many names he was also a man who was determined to restore what once was, _advocating _that for the greater good, punishment had need only be carried out once.

And he would do it alone for all of his former allies, those he had once called friends and once dared to believe as family...were traitorous and had turned their backs on him. Shunning him for a belief that they had once shared and had stood side by side with him, they shunned him and he would do the same, but for all the world a small voice in the back of his mind never stopped taunting of their betrayal, of _his_ betrayal, taunting him endlessly. The shadows in his dreams knew it, they reminded him, they whispered because if it wasn't for _him_ his eyes would still burn and he would still be able to protect.

To protect...

He would seek him out and punish, punish him for his betrayal and perhaps at last the shadows would stop taunting.

* * *

**Two Months after the failed Thanagarian Invasion and Seven Weeks since the Meta Registration Act was passed. **

The cool atmosphere of the cave contrasted with the warmer almost humid one of the mansion, regardless he was accustomed to both. Likewise over time he had grown accustomed to guests within his home, people that he had once regarded with distance and avoidance who were now as welcome in his home and in his time as close family would be. Of course he had resisted at first when they had first become a team and perhaps even now his motives were not completely clear, but he had taken it upon himself to protect and shelter them to the best of his ability. In hind sight it had been sometime since he had had family within these walls, his adopted son Dick Grayson had long ago left the confines of this cave and home and to his knowledge the confines of his identity as Nightwing. Being the Batman he pushed these notions aside, pushed those emotions aside, leaving was Dick's choice but they had hardly parted on good terms, not everyone agreed with a totalitarian rule, in fact most advocated against it.

'_Since when does Batman put himself in charge of the people Bruce? Since when did Batman let Metas manipulate him?'_

'_It's not manipulation Dick, we can influence more change, make a greater difference.'_

'_That's bull and you know it...I can't believe you are letting them do this, that you're in on it too.'_

'_Where are you going?'_

'_I can't stay here...I won't be a part of this. I'll see you around..._Batman.'

Although as the Batman he suppressed these thoughts, squashed them down as petty distractions that did nothing but hinder the mission, Bruce was having a harder time now. Ever since he saw the _other _Flash in the _other _dimension, alive and well, ever since he realised how truly scared he was that he would die just like theirs had when his heart flat-lined, forcing back his emotions had become a greater challenge than it had ever been. Maybe at last too much had happened, there was too much burdening his shoulders now, too much pain, guilt, resentment, so much that sometimes he could hardly breathe, could hardly find it in him to sleep because he had become everything he had vowed not to.

J'onn, Diana, Shayera and John, they were his family now, he cared for them and kept them safe as best to his ability because he had finally accepted that they meant something, why else was he wracked with guilt when they were helpless? Why else would the notion of them being captured by the Government chill him to the bone? He had finally accepted that they weren't just his colleagues anymore they had simply been through too much together. They were his responsibility now weren't they? Only he and John out of the five of them knew what it was to live a normal life, the others were aliens in one shape or another and even though they adapted well, they still were not fully adjusted to an Earthly life. At the bottom of it all though it was because through his choice, through his decision, he had stripped them of their powers for a time, had left them helpless and worse still they were now being hunted like rabid dogs for their crimes against Justice. A crime that promised dire consequences indeed.

Knowing that now wasn't the time for such thoughts, Bruce returned his focus to the large monitor screen before him, the dim glow of the monitor enough to bathe him in an eerie aura of light. Keys clicked beneath his fingers as he pulled up old blueprints from his database as well as the latest news enquiries. Now that the press could release and publish what they wanted without the strict censorship of the Lords, it had become a far more useful source of information. The subject of his intricate research was Mercy Corporations of course, ever since the meeting he held with the others two months ago he had been adamant that there was an ulterior motive to the apparently liberating Registration Act that promised to secure freedom from Meta control. He thought over it over and over again and it did nothing but convince him further.

Lex Luthor.

Mercy Graves.

Mercy Corporations.

Meta Registration Act.

The Act although still in its early life essentially would eventually grant Mercy power that was without question, her influence had granted her the trust of politicians and officials and as far as he could determine enough trust to grant her access to the registered Metas at her discretion.

Now that was a dangerous thought.

What could Mercy do with such power at her fingertips? What would anyone do?

He needed to know the reasons and the motives. How would Mercy apply this new power, what could she achieve? How of course would it affect them? They were in hiding and it had already been very clearly stated over and over again that they were wanted fugitives, what or who would be hunting for them? They didn't have the strength to deal with an army of Metas; the others were still not up to their full power that had been clear during the Thanagarian occupation. Diana had barely been able to hold her own while John's constructs had been flimsy at best, J'onn was still in part confused after the swarm of telepathic thoughts had returned to him, he had been close to having a break down.

Bottom line, he needed to know who had registered. If he knew that he knew what they were up against. They could devise a plan, a strategy, they could survive. He could protect. They could protect each other.

A sound behind him caught his attention even though it had been fully directed at the schematics on his monitor and nothing else, the sound was of someone trying to approach without making a sound, the irony was if you tried too hard to be quiet you made far more noise than if you hadn't have bothered. Soon enough he had determined the identity of the person in question, his finely tuned ears detecting their individual stride and weight distribution as they walked. Even and spaced, perfect steps, confident and his finely tuned nose detected the hint of apricots and cherry blossom...Diana.

"Princess." He stated in a monotone because for now it was imperative that he was the Batman and not Bruce Wayne whom they found to be more approachable than he approved of.

She paused in her stride now knowing that he had been aware of her presence and wondering how he had known without even turning who it was, she could have been any of the others that were staying here and it wasn't the first time she wondered if he _did_ have acute senses...like that of a real Bat.

"I thought I would find you down here." A pause as she walked closer and stopped by the table somewhere to the side that was adorned with various gadgets and devices all laid out neatly and organised, ready to be selected and packed into a utility belt "What are you working on?"

His silence didn't unnerve or agitate her anymore, she had become used to one sided conversations and as she had learned to do, she simply let the question disappear. Idly though she picked up one of the odd looking instruments from the table and examined it with clear blue eyes until eventually deciding that she had no idea what it was and returned it to the table. During the action she had turned her attention to Bruce who was sitting stock still with no sign of movement except for his hands, for the moment Diana took the time to watch him. Her eyes looked along the determined set of his jaw, the furrow of his brow as he analysed the information before him and although she could clearly see his face with the cowl removed, his demeanour was everything of Batman. There was hostility there, an unapproachable aura that she wasn't sure she could breach no matter how much strength she applied, there was simply a corner of Bruce that no one would ever be able to reveal unless he chose to do so and she was certain that he would never do that.

Diana acknowledged to herself that she was spending more and more time here, ever since the invasion and the new Registration Act she had stayed here as often as possible despite her secret identity and the apartment that she could call her own. A part of her enjoyed it here, felt safe and at home here, she wondered if it was him but tried to shrug it off. These thoughts and emotions she didn't understand and she found them confusing and conflicting. When along these thoughts she found herself thinking of John and Shayera, of how connected they were regardless of the trials they had both been through and even though Diana harboured her own hostility towards Shayera, she found herself envying her. Only slightly, just enough that she wondered what it felt like to have a permanent companion, someone that understood you and could comfort you, Diana wanted that too. Their lives had been full of turbulence, rife with loss and hurt, of betrayal and hard decisions, so many trials so many realisations and changes that sometimes she found it hard to cope with. In part it disgusted her how emotionally fragile she had become, she was an Amazon, a warrior, and yet just like Shayera, John, maybe even J'onn, she wanted someone to comfort her and someone to comfort and protect in return.

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, Diana turned her eyes towards the large monitor.

"Can I help with anything?"

For a few moments of silence Diana decided just to leave and let him get on with his work, but at last he returned a reply.

"I'm leaving for patrol." He stood and she watched him pull the cowl up and over his face, fully Batman now. "I won't be back until late tonight so don't stay up."

More often than not most of them were awake until the early hours, Shayera didn't sleep well and Diana herself had difficulty maintaining a peaceful sleep and for tonight they were the only others in the mansion aside from Alfred.

"You don't know when you will be back?"

He shook his head and made for the Batmobile, smaller, more discreet now.

"No. If you can't sleep," He turned to her and fixed his gaze on her "Go and talk to Shayera...she could use the company until John gets back."

Before she could reply or argue, the engine started and soon Batman was gone, driving off into the night and filling the cave with the smoky, charred scent of burning fuel. Diana sighed and folded her arms, even though she had had a conversation with Shayera over the events of the invasion there was still considerable animosity. Diana was still sore over their second betrayal whether it was in fact intentional or not and Shayera was still dealing with the consequences of her actions including the death of Hro Talak by her hand.

Deciding however that they couldn't afford the conflict within their small unit, the Princess decided to swallow her pride for the time being and seek out the former Hawkgirl and see if they could build a little more on their strained relationship. She wasn't sure how long her pride would remain swallowed but she decided that it was a chance she was willing to take.

All the while though in the back of her mind a part of her worried, anxious that Bruce might not make it back even if she had every faith that he would as she made a quick mental prayer to Hera.

_To be Continued _


	2. Chapter 2

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Two

_**Wayne Manor – The same evening.**_

Peace. It was a fragile thing, often temporary and often a lapse between wars, she knew of this fact better than most. Thanagar was or _had_ been a war-like world, and for as far back as she could remember her native planet had been rife with conflict. Often sirens would scream throughout the night, ringing in the ears of those nearby as plasma fire and the echoes of battle rattled on until the daylight hours. Even then when one of the two suns rose the following morning the rumble of Gordanian ships would tremble the ground and threaten all who dared to oppose its place in the sky. There were rare moments of peace and they were often spent preparing for the next raid, the next attack and training new recruits until the next battle began. This cycle of conflict, peace and activity was much the same here on Earth, there was one battle after another, one challenge after another and the small temporary moments of peace came just the same. Peace was a funny thing and Shayera felt that it was determined much by perception. Peace on Thanagar was the ability to have access to just a few moments absent from battle, enough time to regain your bearings and plan your next move or enough time to spend with promised ones and partners before the next gruelling fight. On Earth peace had been a rule that to her and the others was thought of as peace but to the populace below it was simply an oppressive leadership that stole their freewill. Either way it had been long and was only justified by the lack of crime and the lack of danger posed to them and to others but had in fact been just another war.

A war that set them against the law of the world, a war that saw them place themselves on a self proclaimed throne and dictate how the planet should be governed. At first though she agreed to their actions, it seemed nonsensical to her locking away a criminal only to release him later, on her home world criminals were dealt with permanently, the few that they even had. In time though the war shifted, it was no longer a war between them and the way of the world but a war between themselves, a war between their beliefs and their demons. It wasn't the law that they exacted that bothered her, crime required punishment but she saw her doubts shared in that of Diana. The Princess of the Amazons had once confided to her in the early days that such single punishment laws existed on Themyscira, but that she was beginning to feel that those laws couldn't work in Man's world and Shayera began to believe her. This world was not like her world that was eroded by the generations of war, nor was it like that of Themyscira where only the finest of warriors were born. Shayera and her people were not unlike Amazons in their warrior-like characteristics but the two of them had learnt in their own ways that life was something precious, that mercy was harder to give than punishment, that justice and injustice walked a narrow line that was easily crossed.

There was a time that she'd began to miss the old days when people would call out their appreciation as they flew by, and even being the woman she was she had been warmed to know that she had helped, that it meant something.

'_Remember when everyone liked us?'_

In truth Shayera had never known much peace, she'd had few moments of time when she could spend intervals with Hro or train new espionage recruits, but in comparison to the amount of war those tiny moments seemed infinitesimal. When she came to Earth she only had her mission in mind and the longing for her promised one whom she missed, and she carried out her mission without hesitation while purposefully distancing herself from her new teammates as much as possible. The formidable fortress of her resolve though wavered regularly in the face of her teammate's friendship and concern, wavered more so in the presence of the Lantern when he would smile at her and tell her that she'd done a good job that day. It wasn't until she saw Flash's lifeless body that the same fortress cracked and crumbled entirely leaving her feeling lost and vulnerable within her emotions, because for the first time since she had arrived on Earth she had come to realise that these people had come to mean something to her. In one day she had lost her friend and she had lost her ignorance, no more were these people research projects for her mission and no more was her commitment to it unshakable. She was left torn between the emotions she now harboured and the duty she knew she bore to her home world.

It was then that she unwillingly sought comfort and found it in the arms of John Stewart, he too wracked with grief from the loss of his friend and the man that often presented the light-hearted edge the Green Lantern was lacking. The two had always been a perfect duo with John's serious nature and military strategy paired alongside Flash's spontaneity and off the cuff jokes, she had grown to love them both and still even today considered Flash to be the younger brother she had never had. Her love for John blossomed out of their shared grief and eventually became something deeper and further ingrained to the point that the love she had once harboured for Hro Talak seemed so small in comparison even if it remained within a corner of her heart regardless.

While she loved and basked in the affection of the Green Lantern, she experienced some brief moments of peace, but she also suffered with her growing inner turmoil, conflicted over her duty to her mission and to her promised one as well as her love and commitment to John. It was with the loss of her wing's functionality that she was finally released from the weight that bore down on her shoulders as she confessed her reasons for being there and the mission that she had undertaken. It freed her but condemned her as well, John rejecting her and the truths she had given him, shocked as he was that her identity was not as deeply shared with him as his was to her. After they had reconciled their love it had felt elating and unbreakable even with the lingering notion that her people could arrive any day or not at all. Now it felt the same, unbreakable, because even in the face of defeat and potential death they had learned a valuable lesson...that nothing could come between them and that their love for each other should never be doubted. But just as her confession to him of her mission had condemned her, so too had the invasion because now she lived with the burden of Hro Talak's blood on her hands. True he had threatened the life of the man she loved but once she had loved him also and still did in her own way, killing him had broken something inside of her. It weighed down on her but she had made a promise to herself that for just a few moments a day she would remember her former promised one and the man he had once been, not the man who she had seen before her, worn down and beaten by a never ending war with an artificial wing and a coldness in his eyes she had never seen. When she thought of him she also thought of Thanagar and although she tried not to ponder it long, she grieved for it too. More so when her thoughts could not be tempered by John Stewart and in his absence she became lost amongst the sea of her thoughts and grievances, even now as she sat outside amongst the twilight darkness admiring the starts.

All around her the night was quiet, _peaceful_, the low thrum of the ocean beating against the rocks below lulled her mind into a meditation like state that only aided the rumination of her thoughts. Her emerald eyes were angled up to the glistening stars as she thought of Thanagar, of Hro, of this world and the mess they had left it in, of being in hiding. However amongst those thoughts the predominate focus of her mind was John and the longer she allowed herself to think of him the louder it became until it drowned out all other thoughts. Soon she knew John would be the only thing she could think about. He had left for Oa six weeks ago for his regular assessment and she missed him, hoping with each night as she sat here that she would see his tell tale emerald glow as he returned to her.

As she quietly thought, Shayera became aware of another presence with her and was not startled when they announced themselves. She was however surprised as to whom the visitor was.

"It's quiet tonight." Diana stated from behind her.

Peace was fragile indeed.

Shayera instantly started to get up expecting that the Princess of the Amazons wanted some time alone that of course could be the only reason for her to be there. For as long as Shayera could remember they had rarely ever seen eye to eye except for the few rare occasions. However at that very moment in time their situation had never been worse.

"...You don't have to leave." Diana added hastily as Shayera stood and flexed her wings in an obvious gesture of leaving. She wasn't sure why she was so compelled to make her stay but she had managed to get this far.

"You came here for a reason," Shayera remarked "I'll leave you to it."

"I came here to speak with you."

A palpable silence landed between them as Shayera stopped in her tracks. The silence remained until she eventually questioned with a "Why?"

Diana's eyes narrowed as she frowned, her slender eyebrows furrowing and sharpening her features into a formidable expression, but the woman opposite her was unperturbed by this threatening glare, she had faced much worse at one point or another.

"We have to converse sooner or later." Diana stated exasperated as she maintained her royal like posture, denying herself the urge to shrug her shoulders.

The hesitation between them was obvious and the silence was thick and heavy, Diana musing that even a suitably sharpened blade would perhaps have trouble cutting though. Although Shayera had explained two months earlier all that had occurred behind the closed prison doors of the Thanagarian fleet ship, explaining Hro's merciless manipulation of the situation he had been handed, Shayera knew that the Princess was still unsatisfied with the information. Of course being warriors something as mundane as information was not enough to quell their animosity. Additionally being strong, independent women who bore a strong sense of pride, neither of them was willing to break the silence. Shayera had only so much pride left to swallow and even though the Princess had made the first move towards communication, the former Lord Hawkgirl wasn't in such a fine hurry. In time though her already limited patience began to wear thin and coupled with her agitation born of John's absence and the inability to be outside during daylight hours, she was fed up. Diana's lofty attitude only added to her irritation.

"If you've come to say something Diana, just get it over with."

Diana seemed to be offended by the harsh tone, how dare she speak to her in such a manner. Also though she felt slightly chastised for a reason she did not dwell on but her frown noticeably lifted as she turned away from the Thanagarian and stared out across the shimmering ocean.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Diana replied at last as she reverted her attention back on the woman in front of her, they had never been close in any sense but Diana had once thought of her as her sister...perhaps she still did deep down.

The silence once again returned as Shayera noticeably blanched at the question, she hadn't been expecting the question, in fact she had been preparing for the Amazon's wrath. Instead she was asked a question that was not born out of anger but born of a need to understand, a need to understand the actions of another.

The Invasion as the news and press liked to refer to it had been a confusing and difficult time for all of them, it had taken some time Shayera knew for the others to grow to trust her again even if it had seemed immediate at first. They had understood that she had not betrayed them but had instead been used as a manipulating tool by Hro, but their trust still wavered all the same. Running her fingers through her short cropped hair in a nervous gesture she often expressed of late, Shayera seated herself back down on the cool grass and contemplated for a few moments, to her surprise Diana seated herself as well but at a suitable distance away as she continued to gaze out at sea.

It had all been so confusing. Shayera remembered all the details which she had of course willingly shared with the others after the events had transpired. When her people arrived they had expressed a want to protect the planet after realising that their AWOL Lieutenant who hadn't reported for nearly over two years was still alive. Shortly after their arrival Hro had wanted to speak with her privately while the others received a welcome tour of the ship, onlookers outside jeering at the presence of the Lords and their interaction with Hawkgirl's people. At the time Shayera had insisted that John go with her, helping her explain to her Promised one, as they had agreed, that she couldn't commit to him anymore and wanted to terminate their relationship by giving his earrings back as was proper. Her Commander had seemed understanding at first, asking for some time with her alone to speak in private over more personal matters while John waited outside. Little did she know that the others had already been incarcerated and that John had been jumped as soon as he had left the room. Thanagar hadn't expected her to be there, they had been planning to take the planet by force, build the bypass and leave, but since Hro had discovered her alive plans had had to change. It didn't take long for her to realise that he had as well.

Confining her to his quarters he continued with the original objective, using the information she had given him to restrain her teammates as the only possible threat, while he openly taunted her about John and her friends. Hro had become a harsh man since she last saw him, not only that but he felt betrayed knowing that she had formed a serious relationship with a human, that she had stopped loving him. When she had stopped reporting back to Thanagar he had thought her dead, her last transmission was worse than grim and he had grieved and had blamed, had resented the Thanagarian elders for sending his beloved away to a dangerous planet. He had promised them that once Thanagar was liberated by his hand that he would no longer serve them and would overthrow them if he could. Through his loss of her he had suffered, channelling all of his energies into the war and into reaching Earth so that he could seek vengeance along the path of freeing his home world. Along the way he lost a wing, the feathered extension of his body torn out by a Gordanian as he battled for his home and in the name of his lost love. He grew increasingly bitter and resentful and his final act was to tear apart the life his former love had made without him, to make her suffer like he had, to make her lose her love like he had.

In the end he had failed because of her. The name he had fought for so that her life would not have been lost in vain had been the very reason why he could not liberate their home. Shayera shuddered at the thoughts, her heart breaking and spilling with pain at what she had done to him, how she had hurt him and moulded him into the man he had become, into the monster he had become.

It struck her though amongst the chaos of her thoughts that Diana had deviated away from what she had expected, it made her realise that Diana wasn't interested in accusing her of being part of the Thanagarian plan all along, that had been disputed and proved otherwise. Rather Diana felt betrayed because Shayera had never told her or the others prior, only John had known.

"You have to understand..." Shayera began quietly "I didn't know if they would even come, I had stopped all contact with them since...since Flash...died."

The words were hard to get past her constricted throat and she glanced up quickly at the stars hoping John might be there because she didn't know how much more of this pain she could handle tonight. Diana was equally as distressed and remained silent for a moment, both women privately sparing a few moments to remember their fallen friend.

"It doesn't matter, if we had known-"

Shayera cut her off in an instant "It wouldn't have changed anything, you know that."

"Perhaps..." Diana sighed and was forced to admit defeat on that point. She folded her arms against the chill, the breeze kicked up her lengthening hair and she bizarrely realised that she needed to cut it again, she hated her hair long, it was impractical and irritating. "But you could have told us, you turned your back on us..."

"Don't you dare." Shayera hissed sharply, threateningly as she gritted her teeth "I never turned my back on any of you. I won't lie _Princess_...I could have told all of you, but the threat wasn't urgent. They might not have come at all." She paused for breath feeling anger bubbling just beneath the surface but she tried to push it back down and swallow it because unlike in her younger days, her temper frightened her now. After what she did to Hro she couldn't lose control like that again, wouldn't let herself lose control. But there was something about Diana that bothered her, there was something else to all of this anger and she felt as though she had discovered what it might be "Put this into context Diana, this isn't about me not telling you."

Diana narrowed her eyes once again, she too was becoming irritable and did not appreciate the tone that Shayera was using.

"Then just what _is_ it about? Do explain yourself."

Shayera stood in one motion as if she had been preparing to do so all of this time and her feathers ruffled while her eyes burned. Diana stood as well and the pair eyed each other dangerously as their bodies automatically shifted into fighting stances. Diana's was relaxed and poised, elegant and regal even for something like battle and Shayera's by comparison was tense, every muscle in her body coiled and ready to be released like a taught spring, an obvious brawler.

"This is about _Bruce_," Shayera growled and noticed Diana's eyes widen briefly "This is about what he did, his betrayal...you haven't gotten over that so you're caught up on mine." She leaned her weight onto the balls of her feet as Diana's stance shifted "Except mine wasn't really betrayal, unlike his."

Diana's furious blue eyes glared, her fists balling before uncurling, a relaxed Amazon in battle was a dangerous one, like the calm before the storm. "Do not bring him into this, you lied to us."

"Right, but did I take your strength from you? Make you feel weak?" Shayera drawled her anger growing as was Diana's. It had become clear that there was too much tension between them, too much anger, the air needed to be cleared and being the warrior cultures that they were, the only way they could do it was within battle.

"He had good reason, we had become something terrible." Diana justified Batman's betrayal aloud but below the surface it still hurt, betrayal was unforgivable in her culture. Amazons did not forget, nor did they forgive.

"And that makes it right?" Shayera rebutted, although she didn't mean it, not really. Bruce had given her hospitality, had provided her with somewhere to stay and somewhere safe to contemplate her actions, it was something she knew she could never repay, but she was tired of Diana treating her as a pariah for something that was nowhere near the scope of Bruce's. At first she had hated him too when she couldn't feel her wings, she resented him for taking that away from her but she had gotten to know him during her stay at the Manor, the same way she had gotten to know J'onn and she slowly came to terms with it, even grew to respect him and the decision he had made.

Diana seemed to bite on Shayera's choice of words because after all Shayera had no room to preach what was wrong or right "And allowing John to be beaten by your Commander was?"

The Princess knew as soon as the words left her mouth in a mixture of rage and hurt that she had overstepped her bounds. The remorse that she felt surging through her was enough to prove that her feelings of resentment toward Shayera were temporary, she knew as she ducked beneath a right hook that her anger towards Shayera was misdirected. In reality she never had dealt with her emotions after Lord Batman's actions.

After the fist passed over her head Diana straightened up only to have to lean back, Shayera had thrown another punch this time from the left, swerving her clenched fist in a low arc that rose upward. If it had connected it would have caught the Princess under the chin and rocked her head back, only her Amazonian endurance would have protected her. In retaliation Diana threw her own punch which was avoided easily by her opponent, both of them had sparred together enough in the past to know each other's fighting styles inside out. Internally Diana unconsciously adjusted her strength purposefully holding back, they were each other's equal when it came to skill and ability but Diana was stronger, something that Shayera would balance out with her mace but the weapon was absent. Although both women acted and reacted in anger, swinging punches and kicks, it felt like another of the sparring matches they would often participate in years ago on the old Watchtower.

Avoiding yet another swing from the still furious Thanagarian, Diana twisted and brought her elbow around planning to hit the Thanagarian across the jaw, but Shayera recognised the motion and ducked back enough to let it pass harmlessly in front of her. In doing so she pressed her palm against it and pushed, the momentum Diana had generated was now being used to spin her by Shayera, leaving her left side vulnerable. A notion which the other woman would no doubt take advantage of if Diana knew her at all, thus she was prepared and once fully turned, grasped the incoming fist with her right hand. Her fingers were now interlaced in the small troughs of Shayera's knuckles giving the Princess enough purchase to keep the fist and its owner in one place, even when the other fist came around. Dodging awkwardly Diana managed to grab Shayera's other wrist and hold the shaking woman steady, Diana wasn't faring much better trembling herself from head to foot in a combination of physical and emotional exertion. All the same Diana knew that she had to put their spontaneous battle at an end before they did each other any harm.

"Shayera...I...I shouldn't have said that." She stumbled breathlessly.

Shayera however wasn't listening and pulled and writhed in an attempt to break free "Let go of me!"

"No...I don't want to fight anymore." Diana caught her breath slightly as Shayera brought a knee up in an attempt to free herself, but their close proximity rendered the move useless, accomplishing nothing but catching Diana awkwardly in the stomach.

Pulling harder it was a few long moments before Shayera finally calmed, but Diana still didn't let her go.

"You are...right." Diana confessed slowly as Shayera glared at her, she was surprised she hadn't been head-butted yet but it was indication enough that Shayera didn't want to fight anymore either. Instead the former Lord Hawkgirl wrenched back, yanking herself out of Diana's grip as the Amazon simultaneously released her.

"About what?" Shayera snapped, rubbing her knuckles in annoyance. Diana had gripped her hand rather hard, fine she wasn't weak by a long shot but there was very little that could compete with an Amazon's grip.

"About Bruce."

Shayera looked up and frowned before shaking her head in exasperation "Deal with it. If you don't things are only going to get harder..." She paused, turning to face Diana and lowering her voice slightly as if anxious that someone might overhear "Stop idealising him."

Diana seemed taken aback "I don't, how could you...?"

"I've seen you with him. I'm not stupid." Shayera relaxed her arms down by her sides and flexed her wings testily "He ended what we were, gave us an escape from what we had become...but he isn't a Saint Diana." Satisfied that she wasn't hurt she added on an afterthought "He's far from it."

"...I." Diana swallowed, thinking, assessing her thoughts and emotions as well as her actions until she found something that she hadn't noticed. She did idealise him. He had rescued them from the terrible lives they had been living, but maybe idealising wasn't an accurate description, perhaps it was how she concealed her hurt and anger over his betrayal, tried to use it as justification, but she had to accept that whether wrong or right, it had hurt her. "I...wish he had told us."

Shayera rolled her eyes aggravated after having just dealt with a communication issue not five minutes earlier. Diana was caught up in what they didn't say to each other, that they didn't talk to each other. "We may be a group Diana but we don't tell each other _everything_...we never have."

"I know, but we all felt the same about what was happening Shayera. You, John, Bruce, J'onn and I...why didn't he talk to us? We could have changed it together."

The lingering silence from before returned and for a few minutes both women merely stood and looked out across the water, their rage for the time being soothed and their ability to communicate restored, finally a truce had arisen.

"Name me one moment where we were all in the Watchtower at the same time..._after_ we became the Justice Lords." Shayera turned to face Diana and awaited her answer but the Amazon was silent. "I was always with John, Bruce always in the cave, you Themyscira, J'onn monitoring the World...we couldn't talk to Superman."

Diana sighed, defeated "How long until John returns?" She asked, changing the subject having realised that the events that had transpired could not have occurred differently, that regardless of further discussion their situation would remain just the same and she needed to accept what they were now and what they must do to survive.

"I...I don't know." Shayera was obviously thrown by the question and automatically raised her eyes to the still starry sky "I don't even know if he's okay." She muttered disheartened.

"It's an assessment isn't it?" Diana queried. John had mentioned it and explained it briefly before he had left but in the grand scheme of things Diana was not fully aware of what was occurring.

"Yes. The Guardians want to keep a close eye on John's activity, he's lucky that they've given him a second chance."

The former Wonder Woman smiled genuinely, something she hadn't done for a long while "Here's to second chances."

Shayera smiled too before her expression became more of a challenge "You're rusty."

Raising an eyebrow the Amazon replied "You were hardly better by comparison."

A laugh filled the space "Maybe we should start training again? Been a long time since we sparred seriously."

"I'd like that." Diana agreed "Bruce has an excellent gym and training room, so Alfred tells me."

"He probably does."

"Shayera?"

"Yes?"

"I'm..." Diana paused not accustomed to apologies, they were far from within her nature "I shouldn't have said what I said."

Shayera nodded slowly "It's okay...and you're right, I should have told you all but I can't change that now."

Peace was a fragile thing, it came and went, fluctuating alongside battle, but for the time being the Princess of the Amazons and the former Lieutenant of the Thanagarian army had ended their fight and for now, peace had been restored.

Perhaps a friendship as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Advocacy: Part One - Troubled Waters

Chapter Three

'_If you really want to make a difference, want to change the system instead of just patching it, you can' t be subtle. You've got to step into the sunlight. Take over, like we did.' _

Skilful gloved hands adjusted the steering wheel, the vehicle turning into a narrow alleyway. The back alleys and roads were safer than the alternative. Remaining concealed and unnoticed was imperative and not just for his own protection. The low humming of speech and chatter emanating from the vehicle' s radio was the only audible sound that could be heard and would announce any irregularities in police communication, anything that suggested that he might have been seen or if anything was heading in his direction. As far as occurring low level crimes were concerned though he left them to the police themselves, it had been proven that they as heroes were no longer worthy to meddle in the affairs of the citizens.

For the first time in years though Lord Batman was stepping into the shadows. During the process of becoming Lords he had forcibly stepped into the sunlight, forced himself to exist in an environment in which he did not belong. It was time to return but his motives for doing so could not be further from his original goals all those years ago when he had first put on the cape and cowl. Originally it had been to clean up the streets of Gotham, protect others from experiencing a life shattering crime such as the murder of their loved ones, but this time...this time he stepped into the shadows for his team mates. For his family because that is what they had become if unknowingly to him.

'_Think about it - a world where there's no crimes. No victims. No pain.' _

A loud metallic clang outside pulled at Lord Batman's attention but after discovering that he had simply hit a trashcan in the tight alleyway, he disregarded the disturbance and adjusted the volume on the radio. His concern for being spotted was low and almost non-existent because even after the end of their reign as Lords the citizens still abided by curfew. No one was out after nine. In a way he almost pitied them, a feeling that surprised him, why should he pity them? Did they deserve pity? And from him of all people? But he knew that for every scrap of pity he may have for them he had exceedingly more for himself for everything he had become and everything he had sacrificed following a twisted truth and justice.

'_The problem with democracy is, it doesn't keep you very safe.' _

Democracy was something the people of this world had forgotten, something he was sure they didn't quite understand anymore or remember. Regardless of choice or of action there was always a balance in place. Democracy and safety could no t coexist together, either there was freewill with danger posed from those who abused it, or strict laws were abided by and peace was gained without freewill. There was no compromise. People used to obey the Justice Lords, now they obeyed the Government and Mercy Graves and somehow the populace didn' t know it, didn't recognise that they were simply following another authority with a different face. Maybe that's where his pity originated from in that these people wouldn't take control of their own lives, were always so willing to trail along behind some other leader regardless of how corrupted or moral they may or may not be. It made him realise that maybe during their reign they had conditioned them to _need_ a commanding authority. All the same they could have opposed the Lords if they had wanted to. Lord Batman knew that the Government's stockpile of warheads would have been sufficient at dealing considerable damage to Superman until the man in question had had them all neutralised along with every speck of Kryptonite. For whatever their reasons they left it too late. Maybe it was because in the beginning it didn't seem that bad, helping with the selection of a new presidential candidate was harmless enough. The encroachment to their freedom was a slow and almost unnoticeable process until eventually they were making laws and surveying the planet from their fortress in the sky while those below wondered at what moment their heroes had become their jailors.

'_I just chose peace and security instead.' _

As the League they patched the system, put criminals in jail and followed the law of the people no matter the situation because it was the right and just thing to do. Yes they had power but they never once believed that they had the right to exact justice by their own hands, justice was the right of the people. They even watched as those same systems allowed a power hungry mad-man to become president, they did nothing as democracy enabled Lex Luthor to put the world on the brink of another World War that would have seen it destroyed.

Were powerless as that very same man put one of their members to death.

Even now in his mind's eye the scene replayed itself, showed him those final moments in the life of Wally West.

'_I just chose peace and security instead.'_

As Justice Lords they used their power to exercise law, rid the world of violent criminals and minor ones alike. They took Justice and law into their own hands because the world couldn't be trusted to enforce it themselves. As Lords of Justice they protected the people who couldn't protect themselves.

And they protected each other, because while they looked after the World, who looked after them?

Lord Batman's gauntleted hands squeezed the steering wheel as he brought the vehicle to a stop, the words that he had shared with his extra-dimensional counterpart finally drawing to an end. When he had said them then he had felt that he had believed them, undoubtedly they made sense, their actions made sense, the logic of it was undeniable. But deep down his belief in those actions began to wane until he found himself aiding their enemies, enemies that were their reflections if distorted. Or were he and his team the distorted ones?

Either way Gotham was behind him now. Tonight he had ventured further than his City, but even though he had further to go before he reached his destination, he switched the engine off. Tonight his mind was agitated and it simply would not do for him to be out of focus, he needed to channel his thoughts and adjust his concentration, fresh air would do him a world of good. Mechanically he locked the vehicle' s controls before stepping out and shutting the door, the internal and external systems running through a series of procedures to render the car inaccessible to anyone but him. Even with his trust in the technology at his disposal, he checked and rechecked the systems before he was satisfied. The vehicle and himself were located within the grounds of an old abandoned and off limits building, it used to be an old weapons factory until the Lords shut it down. Some months later they had returned to deal with a small resistance pocket that were using the place as their centre of operations. Even as he activated the cloaking device on the bat mobile to render it camouflaged, his eyes couldn't help but draw towards a set of two perfect circular burn holes in the thick concrete wall.

Obedience by example that's what Lord Superman always said. Something he said as if it made all the sense in the world, and maybe it did make sense, but not in this world. Not in _that _way.

For a few stolen moments Bruce stared at the burn holes, if he let himself look long enough he could see the faces of his parents. Before their faces could solidify in his mind and question his actions, ask him at what moment they had become no better than those they hunted...he turned away and fired a grapple. In seconds his form was heaved effortlessly into the air and up high to the top of the factory house itself. A few loose tiles slipped beneath his boots as he alighted but the impressive tread of his boots prevented him from losing his balance and thankfully the tiles didn't fall from the roof and create any unnecessary noise. While remaining on the roof he assessed his surroundings and determined the conditions he would have to work with tonight. The night was clear but slightly overcast, the moon full and providing ample light that may prove troublesome later, all in all nothing he couldn't handle. He took a deep breath of it into his lungs, he wasn't familiar with this city like he was his own but he was just passing through here for the time being, soon he would be within Mercy Graves' territory and soon he hoped to discover some of her secrets. He had told Diana that he was going on a regular patrol but he knew that if he had revealed to her his true intentions she would not have let him leave without her, but this was something he needed to do alone. The shadows were his world not hers.

He had at least four hours, plenty of time even with the distance he needed to travel, he saw it as nothing but a mere workout. Rather than fire another grapple he took a running leap from the roof undeterred by the unsteady tiles, cape flaring and snagging at the air beneath it and producing enough drag that he glided away from the compound and onto the roof of a slightly lower level building within the street. He hit the ground running, the flat roof providing enough distance for him to continue to build his momentum as he built up enough speed to once again leap clear of the structure. This time he flung a line out and swung his body around the corner to land on a jutting roof, breath heavy with exertion and blood pulsing throughout his veins. These were all routine exercises and although it had been some time since he had scrambled across rooftops he was pleased to find that such activities still remained second nature to him. Without hesitation he pressed on in the direction of the now esteemed M-Corps building, perhaps it had found respect despite its foundations being built on the ashes of Lex Luthor but in the eyes of Lord Batman and indeed, his comrades, it would always be seen for what it was and is.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to join us Simon?"

"I am quite sure, but thank-you for the invitation." Simon inclined his head with a faint whisper of a smile before turning towards the front door of his apartment.

"Alright, but it'll be open all night." The invitation remaining open the young man waved his hand merrily over his shoulder before taking the stairs, the elevator was still out of order according to the lopsided and poorly handwritten sign.

With a rattle of keys Simon Mason unlocked his front door, greeting a fellow tenant as he stepped over the threshold. They greeted him in turn before they like the man before headed for the stairwell, many of the tenants were accepting their open invitations to enjoy drinks and games down in the community recreational room. The room itself was only open once a week but was easily filled by those ready to continue their night past the time of nine o'clock although Simon had noticed that once the alcohol and snacks ran dry, none of them however brazen stepped outside. Closing the door with a click before twisting the lock and sliding a second one across, Simon took a much needed breath into his lungs before releasing it through a heavy sigh. The window across the simple and sparsely decorated living room was open to enable a continuous supply of fresh air and Simon moved over towards it with sure steps before releasing the blinds and blocking out all view of his home from unwanted eyes. With a final look cast about the room and an ear prickled for approaching sound, the balding, mousey haired middle aged man became a green skinned, orange eyed Martian.

Broad shoulders slumped in relief as J'onn J'onnz welcomed the return of his natural form while feeling suddenly safer than he had all day. As was his routine he made his way towards his small, box like kitchen in order to prepare a small and simple meal for himself which consisted of a boisterous salad filled with mixed leaves, nuts and berries. The combination might have seemed peculiar to some but J'onn's taste was slightly different to that of humans and he found his adaptability to Earth food to be on some occasions fairly bumpy. Aside from that he did not dine to eat meat for Martians had never eaten the flesh of an animal because they were able to sense the quiet, instinctual consciousnesses of even the tiniest of creatures, a notion that made the taking of their lives for food somewhat difficult. Rhythmically J'onn tossed the salad leaves within the bowl he had selected to ensure that they were thoroughly mixed before he added his other selection of ingredients. Once he was satisfied he moved back into his living room and settled down on the floor, legs crossed, while he consumed his meal.

Since the relapse of his Martian abilities and upon Bruce's encouragement, J'onn had accepted an opportunity to move into his current lodgings and begin building a life for himself. In his human guise he was Simon Mason a man that kept to himself and did not speak of his past and while he interacted with his fellow tenants, J'onn learned more and more about Earth's people. Not only did he learn about them, of how they interacted, of how they understood each other through voice tones and body language and how different they were in behaviour to one another, but he also learned of the Lord's reign from their perspective. At times the tales he heard disturbed him, an elderly woman from the floor below had once told him of her son who had been imprisoned for some months for speaking too loudly in public. Simon had shaken his head in disgust when she had told him but it was true, people had been locked away for committing acts that were said to be disturbing to the peace, even the most trivial. Two and a half years ago during the peak of the Lord's reign those laws had seemed beneficial and were necessary in maintaining peace and prosperity between people all over the world. J'onn had grown increasingly more worried concerning Superman after the death of Wally and the execution of Luthor, noticing that Superman grew increasingly more resentful and ever more determined to prevent even the slightest _thought _of violence let alone act. Their movement from overlooking protectors to ruling overlords had been one that J'onn and he knew the others had wanted to resist in part, but J'onn was not born of this world, it was not his place to say what he believed to be the right or wrong way to protect it. Mars had lived in a golden age of peace and a peace he knew would unlikely be found upon this world for countless reasons, but he knew that it was something that could not be forced upon a civilisation, it had to be embraced to be truly golden.

His meal finished J'onn set his bowl aside and looked to the door checking that the locks were still in place, the boisterous sounds from below which resonated from the community room confirmed that he would unlikely be disturbed. To begin with he adjusted his position on the floor, straightening his back and loosely setting his hands upon his knees before concentrating on his regular and deep breathing. So it was that he began his routine meditation, tunnelling his concentration upon only the air entering and exiting his lungs. Many years ago before the Lords and shortly after the Imperium Invasion Superman had interrupted J'onn during one of his regular meditations. He had apologised deeply for the incursion and admitted that he had simply wanted to check to ensure that he was well and settled. Upon J'onn's explanation of his need for mental reconfiguration, Superman had kindly offered to bring some candles to improve the atmosphere. Of course the last Martian had declined due to their burning flames but he had none the less been deeply appreciative of the gesture and it had been the first moment since his arrival on Earth that he felt he could truly find a place and family amongst them, it had given him hope.

Even now as J'onn began to open his mind if only a small amount, he thought about his friend and wondered where he may be at the current moment, because regardless of what they had been through and how they had changed, J'onn would always consider Superman to be his friend. In turn he also thought about Flash and how the young man if sometimes unintentionally insensitive had made every effort to help J'onn settle on Earth, often times bringing him vast arrays of foods to sample. J'onn remembered the day Flash had brought him a selection of cakes and biscuits and had been thrilled to discover that J'onn had found the small chocolate and cream Oreo cookies to be in his favour. They had burnt the rest of their joint monitor duty away with tutelage on the correct method for Oreo consumption until Superman had later joined. It had taken the involvement of Batman to dissipate the eventual gathered crowd of everyone on the satellite that night but it had been a night that J'onn remembered with fondness and treasured above all.

Slowly he broadened his mind so that he could detect the many minds of those surrounding him, he did not breech their privacy but merely picked up on their emotions. Below him the community room was filled with happiness and high spirits and J'onn was able to detect the growing admiration between two young people as they caught the eye of the other. Further out he could feel the quiet solitude of an elderly man but the joint contentment he shared with his pet dog as they watched the television together. There were many other minds beyond that surrounded him and he continued to brush against them gently throughout his meditation, learning even more of the people that surrounded him. In truth he was burdened tonight and his meditation was helping him no end in giving him the time he needed to consider it from all options while calming him over the sea of consciousness that had been muted to him over eight months ago.

However despite his thoughts one fact remained clear. He needed to speak to Bruce.

* * *

The cramped ventilation shaft pressed down on his shoulders and forced him to move along in a hunched crouched position, a position that was likely to grow ever more uncomfortable, but he was disciplined in both body and mind enabling him to cope with little complaint. After arriving outside of the former Lexcorps now known as Mercy Corporations, Lord Batman had busied himself with infiltrating the building silently using the memorised schematics from his Bat computer. He faced little resistance from the guards who were too preoccupied with picking their teeth to notice him as he passed them stealthily with little desire to arouse suspicion by leaving unconscious guards in his wake. The memorised schematics he held within his mind's eye had originally been obtained shortly after their transformation into the Lords and during the time they had investigated numerous corporations and their power hungry board members. In the process they had shut many of them down but of the remaining few they left intact, their data had been ripped from their computers and stored on Batman's database. Of course he suspected that Mercy may have made some architectural changes since then but thus far they had served him well.

Memorising the schematics had been part of his preparation for tonight's investigation but it was this same sense of preparation that led him here to begin with. He needed to know who had signed onboard the Registration Act for it would be those Metas that would search out the rest. The survival of he and the others was dependent upon this information and so too was the preparations he would need to make in order to keep them safe. The news broadcasters had so far been rather eager to see whether or not any of the former Lords had come forward to sign the Registration Act since its public reveal. They hadn't of course for the sole reason that if they had they would have signed their own death warrants. Particularly Shayera whose actions and revealed dual loyalties had placed her in particular distaste amongst the populace, a distaste second only to that which was offered to Lord Superman. For a brief moment he allowed himself to consider whether or not Diana may have spoken to Shayera since he had left, he hoped that she had for many reasons but he did not have the time to dwell upon it now, he would find out soon enough upon his return.

As he continued to skulk through the low ventilation shaft he pondered on what he might discover, if anything at all. From his mental map he knew that there was a computer mainframe a few levels below, in fact it was the original system he had ripped his data from two and a half years ago. There was no guarantee that the computer system was still there but regardless he made his way there on the off chance that it could be, if it was, finding the information he sought would be far easier. So he continued on his hunched path heading in the direction of an elevator shaft that he would use to descend the necessary number of floors. It was a common fact that many corporations kept their more sensitive information floors below to ensure that any trespassers would have to venture through obscene quantities of security, however being Lord Batman such security was hardly a deterrent.

During the distances of ventilation Lord Batman every so often came across a grilled opening that generally looked out upon various rooms and offices. Most of the rooms he came across didn't pose any interest to him, many were empty of anything that could offer him any information. At one point though he was surprised when one of the rooms he came across was a small office, a notion that seemed harmless enough but within this tiny space every inch was covered in information regarding the Lords. Taking a small moment to investigate the room further he quietly removed the protective grill and slipped into the room. There were clippings following them from the Imperium Invasion right up to the moment they disappeared mysteriously before returning once again albeit briefly during the unexpected Thanagarian invasion. Not only that but there were posters lining the walls and merchandise at every corner, he wondered curiously whose room this was if it was reserved for anyone at all, in a remote part of his mind it disturbed him greatly. Without further time to assess the room though he reluctantly left it, hefting himself easily back into the shaft and replacing the grilled cover. Once again he was back on his way towards his destination and soon enough came to a thick metal panel that would give him access to the elevator once he pried it off.

Descending the elevator shaft had been rather uneventful, a grapple line fired into the opposing wall had allowed him to descend without issue. He could have used the cables that were settled within the centre but the resulting noise of friction between his reinforced gloves and the entwined metal of the cables could have led to unnecessary suspicion. Eventually his boots alighted on the edges of another ventilation system having carefully removed the cover with a clawed grapple, he had been close to alerting his presence when the metal cover almost crashed against the metal surfaces of the elevator column but he had managed to pull it away at the last moment. Once he was within the stability of the vent he continued on his way, closer now to his final destination.

After a series of bends and a slight slope of decent within his shaft, Batman finally reached the particular grill covered vent he had been searching for. Peering into the room he discovered that it was a large rectangular sized room which was two to three times larger than the smaller offices he had come across on the upper floors. Like the others though the walls were painted in a bleach white that gave the atmosphere an overall sterile and clean like appearance aided further by the blinding florescent lights above that were thankfully for the moment switched off. His eyes scrutinized the scene before him and detected a number of unpowered monitors but as far as he could see, no computers. Biting down the disappointment of not finding what he sought, Lord Batman merely pressed onward, he still had some time so perhaps he may come across what he searched for in the surrounding region. He would not be able to devote much time to his search now though as the sun would be coming up within the next two hours and he needed time to return to the Manor without sighting. Of course though as he continued to nearly crawl along he wasn't unsurprised that Mercy had deemed it necessary to move the sensitive data system, after all the location of the Lords was currently unknown and considering that he himself had extracted information from it in the past and to her knowledge, it was only logical.

Somewhat frustrated he continued his progress, sweeping another two floors on his decent down and realizing to his knowledge that the floor he was currently on had been expanded in comparison to his schematics. He was now four floors below ground level and had noticed that there were guards dotted about in various corridors and even within some of the rooms that he passed. As his instincts guided him he followed the growing concentration of guards assuming that their concentration would be highest in a location that would hold greater interest to him and slowly his hopes of gaining some useful information grew. It wasn't though until he came across the dead ended hallway that these hopes were squashed because the dead end itself housed a clearly thick metal security door and more guards than he was happy to deal with at the current time. Dispatching them would have been easy but would also raise an alarm with him four floors below ground without a quick escape. He was certain that the information he needed, that of those who had signed the Act, would undoubtedly reside there. Allowing the muscles in his jaw to knot as he clenched his teeth, Lord Batman procured a small ping pong sized gadget from his utility belt. After twisting and pressing a small, now revealed button he set the device within the grill cover, carefully placing it out of sight and aiming towards the heavy metal door. Afterward he removed another, larger, device from his belt that beheld a small screen and revealed the gadget in the grill to be a tiny camera. Tuning the camera to present him with a visual reading of the area, Batman stowed the tiny monitor away and retraced his steps back the way he had come. Along the way he planted a dozen more tiny cameras including one that viewed the memorabilia room he had discovered earlier. Still slightly sour over his generally unfruitful trip, Batman eventually made it back outside undetected and carefully traversed the concrete grounds back to the outskirts of the corporate building, dodging the mottled silver light of the moon that filtered down between the surrounding trees.

* * *

The sound of roaring engines filled the Batcave with noise as the raucous sound bounced off the smooth slick walls. Once switched off the cave was once again bathed in silence except for the dripping of water in some unidentified location as well as the sound of boots as Lord Batman, cowl removed, headed towards his impressive computer system. Seated he removed the small monitor from his belt and spent the next few minutes tuning his planted cameras into his computer and successfully giving him his own private surveillance of the underground region of Mercy Graves' Corporation. It certainly was far from what he had originally had in mind but it was something at least and would give him plenty of food for thought for the next few days. Before deciding to head off to snatch a few hours of sleep ahead of the morning, Bruce tuned his communicator into J'onn's in order to check up on him and ensure that the Martian was well and safe. J'onn had answered with little hesitation as he did each night when Bruce called. They shared a quick conversation that confirmed J'onn's wellness but also informed Bruce that he would be visiting tomorrow morning as he had something of great importance to discuss with him.

'_I just chose peace and security instead.'_

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as his own words echoed within his mind. In the darkness of his cave he peered across to see the covered up dimensional transporter and for the first time since they had returned almost two years ago, he wondered what their counterparts were doing. They didn't have peace as far as he knew in the sense that they had achieved it, but at the time when he had briefly met them he had known that they had security, that they weren't hunted like wild animals that had bitten the hands of their owners.

He wondered then if they would ever find the same security again.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Four

**Space Sector 0 – Planet Oa**

"How ya feeling John?"

John Stewart never took his eyes away from the cityscape before him, kept them trained on all of the individual buildings, assessing their structures, size and details. Eventually though he shrugged his shoulders as the heavy mass of his friend Kilowog dropped into a seated position beside him. Both of them sat on the edge of one of the taller structures on Oa, their legs dangling freely from the edge.

"As good as I can be, Kilowog."

His alien friend nodded his head solemnly in understanding. When John had first arrived here in response to the demands made by the Guardians for his explanation, John had been shunned. Knowledge of his actions on Earth had spread quickly and widely, so much so that even the younger, less experienced Lanterns refused to speak to him. He had explained but had to everyone's surprise already been given another chance, a chance to redeem himself as the Lantern he once was. A chance that Kilowog believed to be strongly related to John's actions on Aduris Four and the subsequent rescue of Oa from the Manhunters. The debt was repaid and John had a chance to prove that the ring had chosen correctly when it had selected him more than fifteen years ago. That's why he had returned six months later for assessment both in his skill and of his mind.

"You talk to Tomar Re anymore?" Kilowog asked gruffly.

John merely nodded his head and scratched at his chin as a Green Lantern bathed in emerald light whisked by. Of course he had, Tomar Re had been assigned by the Guardians to assess his psychology and talk everything out with him, to help him through his messed and confused thoughts and emotions. In part it was to aid his ring use, a scattered and fragmented mind lead to weak and hollow constructs. Kilowog had proved that as the new drill instructor when he tested him, ploughing easily through every single one of John's constructs and landing a few hard hits on him too, his ribs still hurt from receiving a pile driver to the chest. It wasn't simply for that reason though that he had been assigned to Tomar Re, John knew that it was to assess his mental stability. The Guardians made it seem as though they trusted him completely but they were still keeping a very close eye on him, concerned as they were for the prospects of his once twisted view on Justice.

"I talked to him a while before I came here." John said before frowning slightly "I saw Katma as well."

Kilowog's face twisted into a grimace, Katma Tui was probably the most appalled by John's actions and she had made it perfectly clear as well.

"John I'm sorry."

John chuckled and examined his ring finger, carving the edges of the Lantern emblem with his eyes "Don't be, she didn't hit me this time." He paused a moment and rubbed his right cheek as if to emphasise his words "This time we just talked, she gave me some advice actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...a lot of it made sense too."

"Kat's always been good at that." Kilowog smiled a little then but still managed to look just as ferocious as normal.

"I've got to see the Guardians again at the Citadel, but I'm leaving back for Earth afterward." John got to his feet and held out his hand to Kilowog who grasped it in return "Maybe I'll see you when I come back for my next assessment?"

The large pink alien grinned now and rather than shake his friend's hand he instead pulled John down into a tight hug "You've got it John, and I know I wasn't supportive of you when you arrived... but I'm proud of you for turning it all around."

"Thanks Kilowog...that means a lot."

* * *

Flying through space had always been something that awed and amazed him and even now after being a Lantern for so long he was still enthralled by the experience, more so he thought since the long months he had spent with a broken will. Automatically he thought back to the moment when his will had returned to him, both he and Shayera close to almost falling to their doom. He had been summoned right afterward as the use of his ring had alerted the Guardians and before he knew it he was stood before them in the Citadel being scrutinised and questioned. Previously they had told him upon discovering his lost will that he would be given a second chance but that had not stopped them from scolding him like a small boy. He was however thankful of their mercy in giving him the chance to redeem himself and he was thankful still even in the knowledge that he was shunned by his comrades and destined to continuously return to Oa for assessment every six Earth months. As Jupiter flashed past him in a blur of orange he wondered just how long he would have to face assessment but he accepted it as he had come to accept and understand his past actions. Tomar Re had been the most understanding and had discerned for himself the reasons he believed to be behind his misdirection, the reasons behind his actions as a self imposed Lord of Justice.

There were rules in the Green Lantern Corps and one that John had always remembered was the law against the taking of a life. The simple line in the book of Oa tormented him for many sleepless nights in the Watchtower even as Shayera lay awake beside him. John had not killed but he knew that in his actions he had allowed the life of many to essentially be stripped from them even as their bodies still lived and breathed. He hadn't killed but he had taken life may it be indirectly it still weighed him down regardless.

Soon enough and thankfully in the thoughts of John Stewart, Earth came into view, familiar and comforting even if he bore no place there other than as a guest of Bruce Wayne and the lover of a Thanagarian traitor. It was thoughts of her though that kept him grounded, kept him hanging on by his finger nails as the world kept tipping up beneath them and stealing yet more from their already thinning treasures. He only had her left, Shayera and the remainder of his family of Bruce, Diana and J'onn, everything else had been taken but he had promised himself that they would never be stolen from him. It was Shayera's influence on him however that Katma Tui had seen, she had seen it those years ago after Flash was killed, had seen that his heart had shifted and was held by another. She had known and he knew that she had been in part, hurt by it, but now for what felt to John as many years later, she approved of it. The notion had shocked him at first until she smiled at him tightly and told him that she knew their time was long gone and in grief confessed to him that she didn't feel as though he was the same man she had been in and out of love with in the early days of his training.

It was true...he wasn't the same man in either mind or heart, new was his determination to protect. Not protect through law, through tyranny, but to protect through love and care. Passing through Earth's atmosphere always jolted him, a sudden drag caused by the denser material of air rather than the empty vacuum of space. Soon enough the friction in his flight faded and he headed towards his home, but eager as he was to be reunited with his love after missing her for six weeks, he first headed towards a city he had not visited in many years. When he touched down in a darkened side street he altered his concentration and changed his attire to something more civilian, essentially concealing his identity as the Green Lantern. For a moment he took the time to inhale deeply and appreciate finally having his feet on his home world again after such a long absence. He could smell the scent of freshly baked bread wafting across the street and smiled broadly before he strode out from the side street and headed with sure steps towards his destination.

Around him there was silence, not a single person was outside and even the streets were clean without a single scrap of litter. It felt surreal to John, sterile, clean, it didn't feel like a neighbourhood full of life and it only sought to remind him further of how he and the others had shaped the world they had sought to protect. He wondered though why exactly this particular city out of all of the others was showing such an effect from their past reign, ever since Flash's death none of them, even Superman had ventured or interfered here. Central City though had changed and was no longer the warm and vibrant city it had once been, John wondered if it was simply the death of the Flash that had warranted such changes but he knew that it was just as much to do with them, just as much to do with the people's fear of them as it was to do with the Scarlet Speedster's absence.

Eventually he found his location and he stepped almost with an edge of hesitation into the cemetery of Central City. John felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as he walked amongst the many grave stones, the large memorial statue of the city's protector lingering in his peripheral vision. He walked quietly in the dim light from stone to stone until he found in contrast a small and humble one. Beside it was a small vase with a few dying plants placed within and John regretted that he hadn't brought any with him to replace them but he realised that his friend was unlikely to mind over something as trivial as plants. When he glanced up he levelled his gaze on the large statue in the centre of the cemetery. Bold and eye catching, a distinct reminder to all of the late Scarlet Speedster, his likeness carved in a stone that could never hope to portray the spirit and happiness he had had in life. Slowly John averted his gaze back onto the tombstone he stood before, the words on it struck him deep down into his heart and filled him with a sorrow that he had denied himself for so long.

'_In loving memory of Wallace West.' _

John stared at the words for what felt like hours before he finally sank down to his knees, gingerly keeping the weight off of his still stubbornly injured leg and swiped some dirt from the stone.

"Hey buddy." His voice broke in pain and anguish "Been a long time hasn't it?"

Sighing he glanced back up at the statue and remembered. The memories stung, moments with Flash both as heroes and as friends that hung out together watching movies and eating pizza, not that John managed to get much pizza that is. Flash had always been lively and sometimes even irritating, but he had cared for them all and to him they were his family, he protected them as best he could even when the chips were down. He'd reassure the Princess when she was having trouble blending into Man's World, would dangerously but playfully tease Shayera when she was in a particularly bad mood, he used to talk to Superman about many different things, J'onn too and when it came to Batman...he'd simply sit with him for hours on end. Flash, _Wally_, was the heart and soul of their team and that, John had come to realise was why they had fallen so far apart when they'd lost him. There was no one to keep them in place anymore, no one to form the glue between these powerful people, they no longer had the one person that would continuously check up on them with a movie and a box of pizza and be willing to talk or just sit with them until they felt better.

"I understand now Wally." John broke the silence as he leant back on his haunches, "It doesn't change what we did but I understand why we did it." He sighed heavily "I'm sure you'd hate us for what we've done."

Flash would have hated it, he was always reminding them of their humanity, always late because he took the time to stop and help someone in need or just stopped to talk to someone before he carried on his way. He was the first to tell Superman if he was hitting too hard, the first to take Diana to a park and show her families and children and show her why Man's World was worth a chance. He helped them all in his own way, especially J'onn who had lost his world and family, between he and Superman they made the Martian truly feel as if he had found a new family to care for.

"It was out of fear." He said between his teeth. When the ring found him it had spoken to him, even now he remembered the exact words he had heard as the green ring slid onto his finger.

'_John Stewart, you have the ability to overcome great fear.'_

The former Marine shook his head angrily, did he really have the ability to overcome great fear? As far as he could see he had succumbed to it, the fear of dying, the fear of losing more friends, of losing Shayera. He had followed willingly as Superman proposed changes, as they changed their name from the Justice League to the Justice Lords, as they changed their outfits to match to show their unquestioned unity.

All because he was afraid, not of Superman, but of the people he had sworn to protect. How a man, a mortal man like Lex Luthor could kill the Flash with a single bullet. As easy as that. He had seen it in the Marines and he had hated it then, but Flash wasn't simply a man, he was the _fastest man alive_ and yet...a simple bullet had been all that was needed to snuff out his life.

"You'd hate us for it, I know it." He patted the stone "But I'd like to think that you'd be proud of us now...for changing."

Flash would have hated them for forgetting their true place in the world, for making themselves Lords and for making themselves the one authority. He would have despised it and John knows that he would have left them if he had seen it. But there was the irony, the only reason they became what they did was because he was gone, it wouldn't have happened if he was still alive of that he is certain, why else was the League in the other dimension still the League and not Lords of Justice. In his heart he had resented them, deep down even though he fought them and reluctantly hurt their Hawkgirl, he saw in his counterpart's eyes something that had died in his own.

He wasn't sure what it was that was missing but he knew what he had, he knew he had the misery of the weight on his shoulders and the sins that tainted his soul.

"_Hold them still John."_

"_Do you really think this is necessary Superman?"_

"_I said...hold them still."_

He shuddered at the memory his skin growing in heat like it had then when Superman's eyes had alighted and burned the will out of the villain held tightly in Lord Lantern's grasp.

It made him sick, he could feel the searing acidic bile creeping up his throat but he swallowed and grimaced and breathed and tried to calm his thoughts.

He looked back to Wally's simple stone, a stone set aside from the Flash to hide his identity, to protect him even in death. "I promise...I'll never let it happen again."

The words he had spoken resonated in his head, coursed throughout his body and burned his tongue but he repeated them again with the same determination and promise as he had the moment before.

"I promise."

Eventually he stood and dusted his knees, glancing around the cemetery as he did. The sun would soon bring the dawning of a new day and John at least felt a little more at peace with himself if not entirely, because he doubted anything could wash the grime from his soul.

With a final look to the statue he patted the stone before him "Shayera sends her love." He knew she would love to be there, to visit with flowers as she described to be human customs, but for her own safety she couldn't.

"I'll see you around buddy." And then the Green Lantern alighted into the sky.

* * *

The sun was well and truly close to breeching the horizon when he arrived at the manor, he didn't bother to land and knock at the door but instead ventured to where he knew his bedroom to be. There was little point in him waking whoever was staying at the mansion tonight, besides he wanted his return to be a surprise. The window was open as he had expected and he easily clambered through without as much as a sound. Within, the room was dark but he could make out the shape and form of his lover as she was curled up sleeping with the blanket trailed loosely over her. In the quietness of the room he could hear her mumbling softly in her sleep even as her wings and hands twitched in unknown dreams and he smiled finally feeling as if he were really home. Anxious to remain silent he carefully stepped further into the room and adjusted his concentration a second time to alter his garments to those he slept in and once satisfied he removed the ring of power from his finger and placed it on the side. Stepping closer to the bed he carefully pulled back the sheet and slipped in behind her, the warmth of her body heat completely bathing him eliciting a soft sigh from him in contentment. Her back was to him but he was able to lie close enough to smell her familiar yet alien scent, to feel her soft feathers and slowly his heart rate calmed. He thought of waking her but changed his mind choosing to let her sleep rather than disturb the precious little she got.

When she turned automatically towards the warmth and pressed close to him without shame, he smiled at peace and slipped his arms around her. His life, his heart, his soul...and he promised that nothing would ever tear them apart again just as he promised Wally that they would never steal the lives of others again.

'_I promise.'_

_To be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Five

**Metropolis – 3am**

Outside there were voices, passing conversations, people talking about mundane things of unimportance while others gossiped about the new Registration Act and of their own theories as to who may have signed. Aside from the talk there were car engines roaring down the streets, clattering trashcans as the wind or some other force tumbled them over and although this collected noise was at first easily ignored, it eventually grew to a crescendo.

A wayward fist slammed into the wall puncturing a wound there at least half as deep as the wall was thick, it was fortunate that the full and vast strength of the owner had not been applied. With a residue of sand like plaster remaining upon his fist, Clark removed his hand from the foundation and shook it with a sharp motion before pressing his palm against his ear. Since the months that had passed after the loss of his powers many of them had returned which he had of course been pleased about. However not all of them had returned and those that had were not easily controlled and were somewhat erratic. At times he couldn't control the level of hearing that was in effect, sometimes hearing all of the many voices of those that lived and resided many, many miles away. At that moment as he pressed both of his hands to either side of his head, Clark could not gain control over his sensitive hearing, unable to 'switch it off' like he had once been able to. Of course it would pass and he would be left with nothing but a mild headache but regardless it was a great inconvenience especially when it struck him while at work at the Daily Planet.

Eventually it did pass and Clark gingerly removed his hands from his head taking a moment to savour the sudden silence that had befallen his apartment. Satisfied and relieved that the relapse had passed he leaned forward on his couch and picked up the newspaper he had been reading prior to his attack. It was early morning and he was adamant to stay awake not just because of his work but because of the dream that seemed to plague him every night. He was not easily disturbed but this dream played on his mind throughout each day as he tried to solve its mysteries and messages, it meant something he knew but of what he had no clue. Still he didn't want to witness it yet again so he remained awake for as long as he could tolerate. The newspaper in his fist belonged to a different journalist company and not of the Metropolis Daily Planet, there were many other papers as well strewn about his table all of them from various cities and towns, journalists and publishers. Relentlessly he scoured the pages without pause, raking his eyes over the text of even the smallest and most insignificant columns because he was certain that it was the only way that he could find her.

Lois Lane had always been a committed journalist even during the Lord's reign when he had sealed her away for her own protection. She had continued to write for the Planet even though none of her articles saw the light of day and he was certain that since their downfall she would continue, writing was what Lois did, it was in her blood. While Clark glanced at article after article, sentence after sentence, word after word, he remembered the time when they had been together. Every evening they would have dinner together and they would discuss various topics but they would rarely talk of the Lords and what it was he was doing to the world they lived in. They never spoke of what he had done to Lex Luthor and they never spoke of how law after law was being passed. Lois though did not remain silent for long, at first she tolerated it believing in Superman and the Man of Tomorrow until she finally decided that what he was doing wasn't right at all, what he proposed wasn't right at all. The pedestal she had built for him was torn down as her idealisms fell, she couldn't agree with his beliefs anymore, not when they had turned from the heart of Justice and Mercy to the harshness of a single punishment and a communist like rule. He had thought her cold as she increasingly grew distant from him, avoiding his conversation and his company as often as possible. He had argued with her and explained his standing of why the world needed him to do what he was doing, explained why she should be thankful of what he was doing and support him in his endeavours. Despite his attempts though she never budged and reluctantly remained in the penthouse he had provided for her for her protection, he'd always believed that she had stayed there because of him, because deep down she agreed with him too. This perception was proven wrong though after the loss of his powers.

After the fiasco with the other dimension's League and after he had been returned he had discovered her gone. He had travelled from Gotham to Metropolis by normal pedestrian means, using public transport to cross the distance. On the way he had stopped off at his civilian apartment picking up a change of clothes so that he could visit as Clark Kent rather than a depowered Lord Superman, not knowing how he could possibly explain why Lord Superman was using an elevator rather than the window. Upon his eventual arrival in Metropolis he had travelled the floors of the penthouse wondering as he went what he could say to her, how he could explain his return as Clark Kent, the friend that had left over a year ago to work abroad. When the doors of the elevator parted he discovered immediately that the guards had disappeared leaving nothing behind and inside the apartment Lois was nowhere to be seen. There had only been a note left behind in her wake that expressed her feelings of contempt for him clearly and the knowledge she had of his visiting another world because 'one world isn't enough for Lord Superman.'

To this very moment he still didn't know how she had escaped or how she had learned of his actions but regardless of his lack of knowledge he searched for her. He was certain that she was writing for a paper somewhere, was certain that if he kept looking long enough he would find a column that expressed her unique writing style. It was her writing style and clear beliefs that would let her down in her quest to remain hidden from him. Clark needed to find her, Superman needed to find her. He didn't know why or what would change when he did except that he just had to seek her out.

It was at least an hour later when Clark rubbed unconsciously at his sore eyes, the papers disordered on his table and his mind fractured and frustrated at the lack of any positive results. Instinctually he reached for his cup of coffee only to discover it stone cold. In a moment of abandon and perhaps hope, Lord Superman focused his eyes on the cold brown liquid, squinted them and focused and strained and ground his teeth but regardless of his efforts no heat was born of his eyes. With his final boundary of toleration breached he raised himself to his feet not bothering to organise the papers or to take his cup to the joint kitchen. Instead he lumbered to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, body heavy and tired and finally succumbed to sleep. Perhaps tonight the dream of shadows would leave him in peace.

* * *

**Outskirts of Gotham – Early Morning**

J'onn arose early as he did each morning, he didn't require sleep in the same sense as a human and instead fell into a deep meditation like state instead. With the door locked by latch, padlock and key he had no fear of being walked in upon but in the interests of caution he went to bed in his human guise and although meditating rather than sleeping, adapted to the practice. In normal and ordinary circumstances he could meditate standing but he lay on the bed like every other human choosing to maintain the appearance of sleep.

After conducting a Martian regime of simple and gradually challenging stretches reminiscent of the Earth forms of Yoga, J'onn busied himself with dressing and preparing to leave. Once ready, J'onn paused a moment by the wall that separated his bedroom and living room. He pressed his palm to the wall as he did almost every morning. Following the motions that were instinctual to him J'onn shifted his molecular plane, phasing his physical form out of the physical world and pushed against the wall. Unlike before his powers were blocked, J'onn's progress through the wall was slow and heavy, his form pushing through as if forcing its way through custard rather than slipping through like water. For a few moments longer he pressed onward until he felt his hand pass out the other side and then he retracted from it, withdrawing from the wall until he was once again in his physical form. He repeated this most mornings in the hopes of slowly bringing the resistance down in that area of his physical ability, aside from that he was still unable to change his density properly, unable to change his matter into elements such as lead as he had done in the past when he had need of it. Still he had made some progress in the last months and was as ever optimistic that his situation would improve.

Usually he would also dine upon some breakfast but Bruce had kindly invited him the night before to join himself and the others at the Manor for their morning meal and he had been all too happy to accept. It had been some weeks since J'onn had seen any of them and although he knew that John would still be absent having been for many weeks as he faced assessment on Oa, J'onn was pleased that he would see the other members of his family. His visitation to Wayne Manor was not simply born of the motivation to see them however, in actual fact he wanted to discuss something with Bruce, a matter of some importance that had been weighing down upon his thoughts for some days now. He hoped that Bruce would see it the way he hoped.

* * *

In the darkest corners of her subconscious her memories plagued her. Within the darkness she saw shards and fragments, images that were burned away as quickly as they were born but each and every one of them carrying a grief and heaviness she was unable to suppress. There were fires burning, the high towers of Thanagar crumbling and falling to the ground far below as screams and gunshots rang out all around her. Amongst all of this carnage though was the same memory that tormented her as it did every night that came before, perhaps she would never be free of its frightening grip.

He loomed before her, rage in his eyes and a bitterness and hate that made her very soul writhe, his axe alight with a longing for blood and death as it moved closer to the thing she loved, the person she held most dear. And then like every time before when the nightmare ensnared her heart and mind, her mace came down heavy and hard and struck with a resounding force that sickened her to the pit of her stomach. The thudding sound enough to make her feel dizzy and her legs wobble, but like every night when she dreamed alone without the presence of the one she loved, she awoke with a scream born from her lips.

Shayera sat bolt upright shivering from head to foot, cold and fearful as she was each time she woke up from her nightmares. With frightened eyes she frantically searched the room as if she were in imminent danger and she shuddered as the cold sweat stole the last remaining warmth from her skin, but to her surprise the warmth suddenly returned. A pair of arms were wrapped about her and a body of heat pressed against her chilled skin and she suddenly felt as though she were safe, that nothing here was going to harm her while the strong arms held her and gently rocked her.

"It's okay Shayera...I'm right here...nothing's going to hurt you."

"J-John?" She attempted to turn in his arms but he gave her little manoeuvre room as he held onto her tightly. "You're back?" The question was full of surprise but within her was an explosion of excitement and exhilaration with the knowledge that John had come home.

She felt him nod slightly, but she suddenly forced him away forgetting the confusing combination of terror and excitement that had befallen her moments ago. Once turned to face him she struck him in the arm without warning.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" Her anger though died down almost instantly and before John could answer her accusation her arms were instead around him, embracing him tightly and threatening to knock him over. Managing to keep his balance he held her in return, closer still when he realised that she was tearful. Sometimes he wondered where the spunky warrior in her had gotten to, but so much had happened that he suspected she was buried deep within her somewhere. Eventually she parted from him and focused on him closely as if examining him for any changes, checking to ensure that there were no injuries to speak of. When she seemed satisfied she smiled tightly before tucking herself back into his arms desiring the security that she received there.

"I didn't want to wake you." John admitted at last into her hair but Shayera seemed past caring.

"It doesn't matter, John." She said softly and John could still sense the quiet reservation within her that had been there before he had left, it was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to leave in the first place but he had had no other choice. Her scream had startled him awake and while he held her he wondered how much or how little sleep she had managed without him. Prior to his leaving he had managed to settle her most nights, holding her until she fell to sleep, it seemed to for the most part keep the nightmares at bay, looking over her shoulder though he could see the piles of books that resided there. Clearly she had taken to reading before bed to try and settle but from the brief glimpse of her he had gained he had seen the dark circles around her eyes and knew that they hadn't helped all that much.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" He asked tentatively not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Enough." She replied but he knew that it wasn't the truth, he wanted to press for more information but decided against it as she snuggled even further against him forcing him to lie back on the bed. "I've missed you." She said softly. Now wasn't the time to press her over her sleeping habits.

"I've missed you too, Shayera." He hated that the Guardians would force him to keep leaving her and he hated that he wasn't allowed to bring her along with him. There were a lot of things he hated, things he had discussed with Tomar Re, but there were other things as well. Things that were out of his control like the nightmares he couldn't take away from her.

"How was it?"

He'd been lost in his own thoughts to understand her meaning immediately "My assessment?"

He felt her nod in confirmation so he went on to recite the six weeks he had spent on Oa and of the things he had learnt of himself and of their actions. Shayera listened attentively throughout and only every so often offered a comment or observation, mostly she simply listened to him enjoying the sound of his voice. Also though she remained holding onto him tightly, a part of her unwilling to release him should he disappear, her mind still slightly fragmented from her dream. Finally he told her of his visit to Wally's grave, something that made her sit up slightly to look at him and something that triggered a watery gleam to her eye.

"I wish I could have been there." She said softly.

"I'll take you there someday." He promised instantly even though he wasn't sure if the day would ever arrive. "So what have you been up to while I've been gone?" He smiled warmly as if he was assuming she'd been up to no good while he was gone, he wanted to lighten the atmosphere between them and get her smiling again.

Shayera sat back a little and looked at him with an extremely serious expression "I got into a fight with Diana."

For a moment John was silent before he slowly questioned her "As in...Verbally or..."

She inclined her head "As in...or..."

John's brow furrowed, even more so when she smiled a little "It's alright John, we needed it."

"But everything's fine?" He tilted his head in a semi nod "Right?"

"Right." Shayera agreed "Actually we've decided to start training and sparing again."

"Well that's great." John agreed giving her a little hug "It'll be good for the both of you." Both Shayera and Diana were fighters, it would help the pair of them no end and oddly enough would help them rebuild burned bridges.

"John?"

His brown eyes fell on her green "Yeah?"

"Could you...could we just hold each other for a little while?" Her voice was small and quiet, her eyes tired and still bathed in a lingering of fear.

In response he held open his arms and allowed her to crawl and sidle a little closer to him. While she rested her head on his chest and buried herself amongst his safety and warmth, John peeked at the time to discover that it was still fairly early. Breakfast to his knowledge would be prepared soon but for now John was in little hurry, the woman in his arms was of first priority to him.

* * *

As was customary every morning Alfred prepared the table for breakfast, setting each place with an elegant dish and appropriate crockery, he'd spent years preparing the table for various meals and occasions, it was practically second nature to him now. The previous night when Bruce had finally returned home Alfred had been informed that Mr J'onnz would be attending breakfast as well so he automatically set an extra seat at the table. As he set down the freshly brewed coffee Alfred heard a quiet sound and turned to find that Miss Diana had arrived promptly to breakfast as she always did.

"Good Morning, Miss Diana. Did you sleep well?"

"Good Morning Alfred, and yes thank-you." She paused and looked about the room with interest "May I help with anything?"

"That won't be necessary Miss, besides I am certain that the others will be joining shortly." With that Alfred left in order to return to the kitchen and continue work on preparing the most important meal of the day.

Watching him leave Diana smiled and considered taking a seat at the table but she didn't much feel like sitting there alone. For a few moments she debated taking a walk around the Manor to stretch her legs but she heard voices from the stairwell. Shayera's was the first she heard, the Thanagarian discussing something she had read or something along those lines. Diana was intrigued as to whom she was talking to but when Shayera entered the dining room, hand in hand with John Stewart, Diana could only smile.

"Good morning." Diana greeted them both "It's good to see you John, when did you get back?"

He looked up and grinned at her "Late last night." Still he held Shayera's hand as he eagerly moved towards the dining room table "Alfred's cooking still as good as I remember?"

"I would hope so Mr Stewart, although I have made some minor changes to several recipes." Alfred answered as he re-entered the room. "I trust you had a good trip sir?"

John smiled, he had told Alfred several times that 'John' would be fine but the butler continued to refer to him as Mister or Sir wherever possible. Already though John was dragging Shayera towards the seats while Diana took one as well, seating herself opposite the couple.

"You haven't changed the beef stew much have you?" John inquired as he grabbed a mug and the coffee pot, Shayera giggling slightly while Diana grinned. It was good to have him back.

Alfred nodded a little as he placed an additional plate down for John "I have made some small changes but I believe you will find them to your taste."

"Great." John declared while trying to reach for the toast that was beyond his reach, his ring was upstairs but Shayera grasped the toast rack and handed it to him. He didn't much wait before he started taking generous bites out of the defenceless cooked bread.

"John...you'll give yourself indigestion." Shayera laughed, Diana joining her as John reached for something else.

"I've been living on Oan food for six weeks...I think that is explanation enough."

In response Shayera patted his shoulder and pulled the bacon closer to him "Eat up, Lantern."

Leaning across her he pecked her cheek with a kiss while picking up the jam for his toast, he also addressed Diana at the same time. "Shayera tells me you two patched things up."

Diana nodded while she served herself some fruit salad and yoghurt "We did." She agreed although the conversation she had shared with the other woman had played on her thoughts all night, particularly the revelations concerning her idealism of Bruce. "After breakfast I shall inquire as to where the gym and training rooms are."

Shayera nodded enthusiastically while she poured syrup on her pancakes "Better get you all trained up again Diana."

The Princess smiled "You as well Shayera."

The two women shared a smile before Shayera looked to find John still chugging down his food, with a roll of her eyes she gently rubbed circles over his back for no reason other than she wanted to. She loved having him home.

While the three of them continued to eat their breakfast, Bruce eventually joined them. Like Diana he was fully dressed for the day whereas John and Shayera by comparison were still in their nightclothes, not that anyone was really bothered of course. Wayne Manor was the home of everyone present and Bruce was quietly pleased that they were comfortable enough to behave as they would in their own homes.

"J'onn will be joining us shortly." he said out loud as he gathered his paper and a cup of coffee "I spoke with him last night."

Diana swallowed her mouthful "How was the patrol? Did you run into any trouble?"

He shook his head "Nothing I couldn't handle." Although he was still troubled by his lack of success in terms of discovering useful information, this morning he intended to go over the feeds that he had set up within the walls of M-corps, he hoped to find something of use from them.

While he sipped at his coffee, Diana observed him. Before her conversation with Shayera the previous night she might not have thought anything of what he had just said but as she sat there she couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth. There was something amiss she was certain, something she couldn't quite put her finger on and she became increasingly convinced that he wasn't telling the whole truth. She was about to inquire when the doorbell chimed and she heard Alfred approach and answer as was his habit. Alfred greeted their guest and allowed him to pass and within a moment J'onn had entered the room, he was still in his human guise which dissipated as soon as the door was closed, the mousy haired man becoming the Martian Manhunter before their eyes. When he became the hybrid between human and Martian he no longer adorned his blue cloak, instead his clothes were considerably more human and civilian in appearance, Diana guessed it was his increased exposure to humans that had triggered such a change in him. He stood before them and smiled at each person in the room.

"It is good to see you all again."

A chorus of greetings chimed from all present as J'onn was hastily bustled into a seat next to Diana while John automatically offered him some food, J'onn choosing the selection of Mueslis that John had knowingly offered. While J'onn settled down Bruce inquired as to John's assessment and although John was loathe to stop eating Alfred's considerably flavourful food, he paused long enough to give them many details on his trip to Oa including his talks with Tomar Re to aid his psychology to which J'onn nodded in approval. He told them everything except some of the finer details including his visit to Central City's cemetery, only Shayera knew of that. They continued to discuss John's trip before the five of them eventually broke off into differing conversations.

J'onn began discussing his life at his apartment and of the people that lived there, Diana listening attentively as Bruce read his paper although he too listened closely, offering comments every so often. Eventually the three of them moved on to discussing the Registration Act, a hot topic of conversation amongst the populace as well. Meanwhile John and Shayera conversed between themselves although they had of course talked with J'onn as well about his apartment and life outside of the Manor. The Green Lantern and Thanagarian breaking into conversation once Shayera had noticed John doodling on the corner of a napkin.

She leaned closer to him slightly thankful that he had slowed in his eating apparently satisfied that he had reawakened the majority of his taste buds. "What's that?" was her question as she got a closer look, her arm around his shoulders to support herself better.

John dutifully picked up the napkin and showed it to her, he had been using a pencil to draw on the corner of the paper napkin and as Shayera looked she realised how detailed and intricate the tiny sketch was. She raised an eyebrow and looked to him with interest.

"It's just some architectural stuff." He said casually as if it wasn't important but she nodded her head remembering when he had told her that he had completed a course in architecture before joining the Marines. "Katma suggested it." He confessed quietly.

Shayera frowned again briefly "How is she?"

"She's alright," He replied "Same old Kat, she hit me though." When Shayera laughed he grinned broadly.

"Where did she hit you?"

He motioned to his cheek and Shayera lightly took his jaw and pulled him a little closer, enough that she could press a gentle kiss there and nuzzle him with her nose. "So why did she suggest architecture?"

John shrugged his shoulders "My constructs are weak. When she trained me before she remembered how detailed I used to form them and suggested I go back to looking into architecture, you know...build the constructs from the inside out."

Shayera nodded approvingly "She's got a point."

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled at her before lacing an arm around her and continuing with his breakfast.

Beside them Bruce and J'onn stood, the former mentioning something about them needing to discuss something, so they bid their farewells for the time being as the two left. Diana joined John and Shayera in more discussion, Diana inquiring as to the appearance of Oa and the things he saw there even though her mind was still on Bruce and of the _something_ that she was sure wasn't right.


	6. Chapter 6

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Six

**Gotham – The following Day**

The gravel crunched beneath his boots and it alone was the only sound that could be heard, everywhere else was basked in an endless silence. He knew from his surroundings alone that he would never fail to be struck by the shear level of impact they had had on this planet. As the monitor of the Watchtower he had rarely trodden upon the Earthy ground, had rarely explored any place other than where he needed to go but he knew as his eyes examined his surroundings that what was before him was not natural. It was spotless, not even a scrap of litter could be found and signs were pegged into the near perfect grass warning against stepping there. To J'onn it seemed out of place, it felt wrong but it was something he was sure he wouldn't be able to satisfactorily explain. Everything simply felt tainted, but he tried to refocus his attention on the task before him, he was a Martian and was unsuitably qualified to judge this world and what had become of it. His actions throughout the process of this planet's change stemmed only from his desire to aid and support his new extended family, after the death of Flash he had no want to witness anymore grief having felt its ferocious sting throughout his long life. So he had dutifully remained by them to ensure that nothing of harm would come to them, had even lied when he had to in order to keep them together.

Following Flash's murder the six of them that remained had discussed their future together, particularly after the actions of Superman and Lex Luthor's death. The proclamation of their change to Lords was suggested in order to give them a more commanding sounding title as well as something to indicate the change that Flash's loss had invoked in them. Without the Speedster they could no longer be a League, a League without the Flash was not a League at all. Afterward Superman had made several proclamations and revelations, his thoughts on the World's Justice System being seriously brought into question as his loss of faith in the populace shined through. Eventually they had come to several conclusions upon their next actions, but Lord Superman as he was now to be known wanted to know if he could trust them all and more importantly if they could trust each other, there would be no going back. In order to prove their trust he had asked if they were willing to have their minds examined by J'onn who had been more than uncertain by the request but willing providing that he had each of their explicit consent. Lord Batman had been most against the breach of privacy but had reluctantly allowed him to gently examine his mind and although J'onn had gleaned that Batman was indeed trustworthy, he had the rhyme of Fere Jacques in his mind for several day after. The others had been fine if edgy with the arrangement but it wasn't until he reached Lord Hawkgirl that a problem arose.

From the beginning of the League he had never once heard her conscious mind whisper amongst the others on the Watchtower and even then as he had prepared to enter her mind J'onn was unsure as to what he would discover there. She herself had seemed nervous although she gave as little indication as possible to the notion. When J'onn attempted to enter her mind he was met with an unexpected barrier, her mind was naturally protected by something he couldn't explain but he was aware of the pain the process was causing her even if she kept her composure. He had withdrawn from her mind hastily and even though he had gleaned nothing from her, he told the others including Superman that she was trustworthy, not knowing what would happen if he confessed the inability to broach her mind. Later she had asked him if it were normal to feel such pain but he had confessed that he had been unsuccessful but trusted her fully and so decided that the others should as well. J'onn remembered that day very well indeed, they had never seemed to be the same after that, each of them retracting in their own ways be it the Batcave, Themyscira or some other way. It made him sad but at the same time he recognised the closeness that had returned between them since living under Bruce's roof, all except for Superman of course but J'onn was certain that eventually they would be reunited as a family again in time.

In a world of his own he continued to tread the path he was on, the gravel continuing to crunch and grind beneath his feet. In his hand he carried a briefcase which was full of documentation, everything he would need from a birth certificate, citizenship, qualifications, even a reference from a previous employer that didn't exist. The previous morning after breakfast J'onn had discussed with Bruce what had troubled him so, he wanted to work, he wanted to do something beneficial, something that would aid him against the thoughts that weighed him down on some nights.

During their reign many villains and criminals had been lobotomised by Lord Superman's heat vision and every time it had happened J'onn had felt their consciousness slip away as if it never were. To a Martian the mind was a sacred place, a sanctuary to one's own thoughts but also the greatest sense of identity that could exist, without the mind one was simply a husk. It troubled him greatly that they had taken away their lives but also their identities as well, they had stolen the greatest quality that anyone had with potentially no hope of it ever returning. That was why J'onn found himself here, he felt as though he could make a difference here and that he could help, perhaps even seek out his own redemption for the things he allowed to happen simply for the reason that he wanted to keep his family whole. It seemed like too high a price but J'onn had already lost one family and had been unwilling to lose another, and if he could hold it together even on something as terrible as a lie in the case of Shayera's mind, then he was too willing to do it. Shayera after all had proven that she had been trustworthy even if she had kept secrets, but didn't they all have their secrets?

On both sides of him were beds and beds of roses, gleaming red petals waving gently in the slight breeze and as J'onn walked he discovered the form of a person apparently tending to the red blooms. She was much shorter than him but then most humans were even when he was in the guise of Simon Mason. Her skin was a pale green and her eyes seemed dim and grey, beneath her floppy hat he knew a cascade of red locks would be found there for this woman was Poison Ivy, yet he wondered what name she went by now, perhaps just Ivy, he wasn't sure. As she turned noticing him there J'onn saw the scars upon her forehead, two little round circles that made him feel sorrow deep in his heart. Instinctively he reached toward her with his mind even though he had vowed not to breach anyone's privacy ever again, but he had no reason to fear even as his mind gently prodded hers.

Her mind was a strange place and even though he knew it to be different due to her somewhat plant-like physiology, he hadn't been expecting so much silence. Her mind was quiet and frightfully empty, her thoughts occupying a river in constant flow, no one thought remaining with her for longer than a few brief moments before it was washed away. Anxiously he withdrew from her mind hoping that she hadn't noticed the transaction but of course she was none the wiser as she thoughtlessly clipped at the roses, trimming them and cutting them back. A rose fell to the ground beside her but she didn't seem to notice and J'onn remembered a time when such an act would deeply upset her, now she simply didn't seem to care. It was proof that her unique characteristics and personality were lost especially considering how uncaring she was of something that had once been so important to her. J'onn bent down and retrieved the discarded rose before offering it to her, Ivy still paying him no attention as she continued with her work.

"I believe you dropped this." He said softly.

She turned and looked up at him before looking at the rose "It doesn't matter." She said vacantly but J'onn could tell that she was focusing on the rose, trying to figure something out.

"It's beautiful though, don't you agree?"

She nodded slightly "I...guess so." And she continued to look at it as if there was definitely something playing on her mind. "I remember...prettier flowers though."

He smiled a little "I am sure." He offered it to her again "Perhaps you should put it in some water so that it doesn't die."

Ivy reached for it and took it suddenly becoming rather caring over it "I shouldn't let it die should I?"

J'onn sighed softly "Even if you put it in water it will eventually die." He admitted regrettably.

She seemed sad for a moment before she shook her head "Sometimes...I can keep them alive." She whispered quietly "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"No, of course not." J'onn promised, he was pleased that there seemed to be something of her remaining even if it did seem to elude her somewhat.

"They're only babies see?" She said "I think that's why they let me look after them, but...I don't remember."

"It's okay," J'onn said assuming that the 'they' she referred to were the staff at Akrham "Maybe you will remember someday."

Ivy nodded slightly before she carefully rested the rose in a pocket of her work clothes, the blossom protruding and for a split second making her look more like Poison Ivy. J'onn smiled one final time before bidding his farewell and heading towards the gates of Arkham Asylum. Bruce had been surprisingly understanding of his desire to work there and had arranged everything in advance of him including a vacancy and J'onn's automatic employment, the Martian wondering how Bruce managed all of these things so easily. He doubted if he'd ever understand.

The interior of Arkham Asylum was much like he remembered the walls were white and clean, the surfaces also sterile like in colour from pale blues to pale greens. There had been a number of expansions since his first visit many years ago as J'onn J'onnz but for the most part his memory served him well. Upon his arrival he had waited a few moments in the reception having been told by one of the staff that another Doctor would be joining him in order to give him a tour of the facilities. Within his briefcase he held documentation that proved him to also be a doctor of psychiatric health, but despite this knowledge he had still been caught unawares when a female voice called after Doctor Mason.

"Dr Mason?" Her voice called after him again and he turned around, startled. In front of him was a young woman perhaps around middle to late thirties with dark hair and bright eyes. She smiled at him warmly while carrying a welcoming air about her. "Are you alright there?" She enquired noticing his startle.

"Yes of course." J'onn assured instantly "I was just admiring the rose beds." He had picked a window that overlooked the roses outside while he waited, his mind pondering that of Poison Ivy's and what it was he could possibly do to help.

"They are beautiful aren't they? Ivy does a wonderful job. I'm assuming you saw her on your way in?"

He nodded "Yes, she seemed quite delightful."

She smiled "She can be...oh, forgive me I haven't introduced myself. I'm Dr Hallie Beckett."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." J'onn greeted politely.

Once again she smiled warmly and J'onn couldn't help but wonder why someone with her enthusiasm and warmth was doing somewhere like Arkham. Everything else except her seemed to be dreary and cold and then J'onn suddenly realised who she reminded him of. Flash had always worn a smile no matter the occasion and J'onn suddenly found himself filled with sorrow.

"You sure you're alright? Can I get you a coffee or anything?"

"No thank-you, I'm quite alright."

"Great." She cast a look around her before gesturing for him to follow her "I'll give you a tour of the facility."

From that point onward she took J'onn around almost every corner of Arkham Asylum. As it turned out the Asylum's layout had changed somewhat, it was now split into three sections, one devoted to regular inmates, a second to high class criminals and a third which acted as the medical facility in case any of the patients were injured or otherwise required medical treatment. The regular inmates were kept mostly on the lower floor with the more esteemed inmates the floor above, J'onn noted the medical facility extended to both levels and had been refurbished since the League's Hawkgirl had been brought there. The waiting room just outside the medical facility on the lower floor was in particular, quite different and he pondered why for a moment until he realised considerable damage must have been done when the League broke out their friend.

Dr Beckett continued to take him over every inch of Arkham and even took the time to introduce him to some of the inmates including Joker. The joker as it were was working as a staff member in a waiting room outside of the medical facility, he seemed polite and calm, something that seemed bizarre in his character. J'onn at one point wondered why some of the inmates had been given jobs around the Asylum but he decided that it was a question for another time. Of course J'onn had continued to pay close attention to every detail that he was shown and every scrap of information he was given, he was keen to begin his work here and was optimistic that he could really make a difference here. As they continued to explore the facility he was shown the recreational room that had been set up some time ago. Dr Beckett explained the success of the new room in relation to getting the inmates to communicate together but even as she spoke J'onn saw their fixation on the static filled television monitors and wondered just what it was they saw there. During the tour Dr Beckett also gave J'onn some information on the general daily routine here as well as talking to him at some length about the security that was in place.

"We used to have security Androids here that Lord Superman provided us with, but since he and the other Lords have disappeared, we had them safely decommissioned."

"Safely?" J'onn enquired as he passed a number of comfortable looking cells, certain as he was that he had seen the Shade sitting within one of them. He thought back to the robots Superman had provided and remembered briefly the moment that he had encroached upon Gotham. No one had said anything but each of the Lords aside from Superman and Batman knew that it was proof of Superman's increased powers. The only city that hadn't been touched was Central City, home of the Scarlet Speedster. Still, J'onn wondered how the robots had been removed, they were quite advanced.

"As safe as possible, Superman had given us access to shutting them off in an emergency if we ever had need of it. Now we have regular human guards that guard the entrances and exits as well as each room."

J'onn cast his eyes in the direction she had indicated with her clipboard as she spoke, two guards were stationed by the doorway leading to the infirmary. Both men carried large weapons.

Dr Beckett seemed to follow his eyes and gauge his thoughts "They're tranquilisers, only the guards at the exits of the facility have loaded weapons...as a last resort."

"You seem quite vigilant." J'onn observed.

"To be honest we're not as vigilant as we should be."

J'onn wondered to the meaning of her statement but she quickly bustled him through another doorway, this time into one of the small staff rooms where doctors and nurses alike could catch a few moments in peace should they have need of it.

"Well this concludes our tour." She said brightly "Any questions?"

He inclined his head "I noticed that many of the more, high class patients seem to partake in jobs around the Asylum."

She nodded her head as J'onn handed her his documents for her assessment "Many of them are docile. The work is something for them to focus on, it was suggested a while back as something that might get them to remember. A common factor between them is their lack of memory."

"That is quite interesting." J'onn said quietly "Do you have any troublesome patients?"

She paused thinking for a moment before she made to reply "Giganta can be a handful sometimes. For the most part she can't access her powers, of resizing herself, but every now and then she does. Takes some cleaning up afterward, she took out a whole ward one time."

J'onn raised an eyebrow at that despite himself before taking back the documents Dr Beckett had assessed, although she was still looking at his reference.

"I see you come highly recommended, looking at this it's no surprise you've been employed here." She seemed to think a moment more before she handed him back the sheet "It's good you're here to be honest, we could use a few more doctors around here."

J'onn inclined his head slightly before asking the question that was on his mind "When will I be able to start?"

She smiled warmly, it made J'onn relax a little, she really did remind him a lot of the Flash but in her own unique way.

"Whenever you're ready." She started making them both a cup of coffee "I'll introduce you to some of the other doctors you'll be working with and then we'll sort out who you'll see. Sugar?"

He nodded his head slightly "Three please."

"Three? You're worse than me, I take two."

A smile graced his features as she began spooning in the requested sugar. Eventually once her work was done she handed him his coffee. "So, what do you think?"

"It's very nice, although a little stronger than I am accustomed to."

Her eyes shone with amusement "I meant the Asylum." But none the less she smiled.

J'onn stumbled slightly before regaining himself "It is an impressive facility," He took a sip of his coffee feeling the buzz of caffeine enter his system "I've not seen one better equipped."

"We've been refurbished and rebuilt a few times from a combination of the inmates and from the incident a few years back."

"Incident?" J'onn enquired.

Dr Beckett nodded "Yeah, the Lords ransacked the place, the odd thing was they were dressed like they used to be before they changed." She put her coffee down and began rummaging in a file cabinet to one side of her "Actually a lot of people don't think it was them but I don't see how that makes any sense."

J'onn watched as she pulled a file out of the cabinet, his momentary distraction by the information on the League making him strangely wonder how they were getting on in their own dimension.

"Ah, here we are. How do you feel about having Giganta as your first patient?"

_To be Continued _

**AN/ Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, I really appreciate it and just wanted to say thank-you :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Seven

**Mercy Graves' Corporation (M-Corp)**

Several floors above ground level a slight but confident woman paced within the confines of her office, it was an averaged sized office so she was able to cover a reasonable distance. There were a great many things on her mind that had provoked her into wearing the floor down, her heeled boots clacking against the wooden surface as she continued to pace back and forth without indication of stopping. She was met each day with new challenges, new problems that required her attention in the hopes of them gaining solutions and as each day passed, Mercy reconsidered what is was she was doing or at least hoping to do.

Ever since Lex had abandoned his Corporation while he single-mindedly pursued the Presidency, Mercy had been left to head the company. Not of course that she had been given much choice, Lex assumed she would take care of the business while he was away just as he had always assumed. Just as always she had brought the company back onto its feet for him to come back and selfishly rip it apart again for his own ends. Just like always though she had come back and been dragged under his influence, taking the reins and falling under that charm of his. Mercy had promised when he had left to pursue politics that it would be the last time, no more would she be his dog mat to tread and stamp on as much as he pleased, she wasn't going to do it anymore. Little did she know that it really was going to be the last time.

He had been President all of six months, if that, and he had caused conflict amongst all of the leading countries, each one ready to tear the heart out of the other, and why? Because Lex had a plan that was just as selfish as the rest of him, a plan to put him on the throne of the world, and she like everyone else knew that it would come to an end sooner or later. Despite how well she believed she had known him though, even she had been disgusted by the images she had seen on the television, the images of a broken Flash being carried in the arms of Superman, the former limp and lifeless. It had sickened her to the pit of her stomach. The League had been who they were, they were of course powerful beyond compare but she had never dreamed that Lex would cross that line, that he'd actually kill one of them. A lot of lines were being crossed though, Superman had followed soon afterward.

Mercy took a deep breath as her pacing finally stopped and she glanced out of the large window that adorned most of her office wall. Upon her desk were piles and piles of folders and documents, articles and research items on everything that could be found on the Metas they knew of. There was a list there as well that archived every Meta with a known identity, the likes of Mari McCabe and Dr Ray Palmer, both of them and others famous in their own rights. They would of course be approached. The Registration Act she had helped to pass demanded it of them but at the same time, what if they refused? They were Meta's after all or humans with extra ability, they could quite easily resist and what was she to do then? Of course she had her ways but it was the resources that were bothering her, she had the legislation but she didn't have the manpower to bring in the likes of Lord Superman. The upside was that she already had some considerable Metas onboard, but again it brought her back to the question of what it was she was trying to accomplish.

Mercy glanced around the landscape from her window, her eyes examining the buildings and roads below, the people as they moved about their daily lives, the press as they hounded the guards to be allowed in. The Corporation itself was built to stand alone but with a high wall border around its outside, the press as she could see were gaggling around the front gates. She let out another sigh. On her desk there were several other folders that detailed sightings of the various Lords that were still as far as she was concerned, at large. So far there had only been sightings of Lord Superman, Lord Batman and on occasion Lord Lantern since the failed Thanagarian occupation. It wasn't the first time she found herself wondering what exactly had caused them to go into hiding in the first place. No-one knew why except that Arkham Asylum had been approached by the Lords, although dressed in how they once were before the death of the Flash. It was obvious the two were connected but in the way of the how, she didn't know.

Lord Superman though troubled her. He troubled her more than the others by far. His powers made him a practical God in their society, he was practically indestructible with a strength that was beyond comprehension at times, not only that but he had crossed that precarious line, the line that kept him on the side of hero. Why was she doing this? She was doing this to stop the likes of him stripping the world of its freedom, to stop the likes of him from taking over the world and doing exactly what Lex always tried to do, seat himself upon the throne of the world.

"You're not going to win this time Lex." Mercy muttered to herself "I won't let you."

She could only imagine the victorious smile he would wear if he knew just how far he had pushed Superman, if he knew that he had pushed his incorruptible nemesis into melting the minds of criminals and putting himself in charge. Yes, Lex would get an all too large a kick out of that, and isn't it what he had always wanted to accomplish? To destroy the good nature of Superman, to corrupt the incorruptible, to prove that even the likes of Superman could go bad.

She'd do it with the Registration Act, she'd get all of the Metas under the control of the Government and they'd help pull in the others like Superman with too much power and too much hatred. Mercy would fight to fix the mistakes of this corporations' past, she'd build a legacy that Lex would writhe under, because she believed in it. Superheroes should be under the system of the people they protected not the other way around, and Mercy herself would protect the people from them.

Below her in the restricted areas of the corporation, scientists were working around the clock because they needed more than just the Meta's that signed over, they needed a guarantee that as the underdogs they wouldn't get stamped beneath an all too powerful boot.

"_Miss Graves...there's someone here to see you."_

Mercy was snapped out of her trance like state, the voice of her secretary over the comlink stirring her thoughts back into that of the present. She hadn't the time for burying herself under so many burdens and for a split second as she moved towards her desk she wondered how Superman had felt beneath his own burdens. No doubt he had them even if they never seemed to show, she had to believe he had them though, had to believe that there was some tiny strip of humanity left inside of him. If not, then she didn't know how they were going to right the wrongs of the world.

She pressed a slender finger with rose painted nail to the intercom button, wondering to herself absently who it could be that wanted to see her. Perhaps another Governmental official on business regarding the finer details of the Registration Act, it was often monotonous but it needed to be done.

"Who is it?"

There was a pause, a minor hesitation that irritated her, she had things to do. Although she managed a glance at the newspapers, Clark Kent was still writing for the Planet, his style a little more aggressive than she remembered.

"_A Mrs Waller,"_ The secretary replied _"She claims that the visit is quite urgent."_

Mercy rolled her eyes at that. Everyone claimed their visit was urgent these days, anything to get seen immediately. The word urgent just didn't have the same effect on her anymore. Half of her wanted to dismiss this visitor but she decided that she could use the distraction.

"Tell her to give me a few minutes. I'll buzz through when I'm ready."

"_Yes Miss Graves."_

Instantly after the confirmation was received, Mercy began tidying her desk, removing elements of sensitivity that she didn't want others to glimpse. She locked them away securely in a hidden draw that was safe from prying eyes, the rest she fitted into a small leather folder she kept with her everywhere. Satisfied she lifted her coffee cup to her lips and emptied the contents, glancing over the other assorted papers as she did so. As it would seem the Registration Act was winning support in the polls, there were a few against it who didn't want to antagonise Metas further but for the most part it had the favour of the people. She smiled a little, one of the day's small victories.

Prepared she once again pressed her finger to the intercom and this time summoned her would be guests. Moments later the door was swung open and a shorter statured yet confident woman entered. Mercy assessed her almost instantly, the woman seemed grimly determined yet Mercy was given the strangest impression that she was dangerous in some way, at least that's what her instincts told her.

"Mrs Waller I presume?" Mercy asked not prepared to give a less formal greeting.

"Ms Graves." She replied curtly. She was dressed in a fine purple dress suit, her eyes set in a confident frown that bestowed that Mercy should listen when she spoke.

Slightly annoyed by this woman's assurance, Mercy pressed on "I was informed that you wished to see me on matters of some urgency."

Mrs Waller moved to the desk and without invitation from her host took a seat, leaning her elbows onto the table while making easy eye contact with Mercy. In truth Mercy felt ever so slightly threatened but she'd dealt with Lex for years, surely Mrs Waller whoever she was, was of little comparison.

"I'm here on business, Ms Graves." Waller stated matter of factly as she moderately glanced around the office apparently in interest "I wonder if we could speak more privately."

Mercy frowned, the expression marring her fairly young features. "This is a secure office. I can assure you Mrs Waller that we will not be disturbed nor overheard."

Waller seemed to find the statement amusing but the look in her eyes didn't change, she was deadly serious and Mercy knew that she really did mean business. In the back of her mind she knew she needed to find out more about this Mrs Waller.

"Perhaps it is Ms Graves, but I _assure_ you that the topics I wish to discuss would be better discussed in some of your more..._underground _facilities." She smiled dangerously.

Mercy was stunned "Excuse me?" She stammered. No one aside from specially selected staff members knew of the underground facility beneath the corporation, not even the Government knew so how did this woman know?

The amusement was still in Waller's eyes as she spoke "Don't panic Ms Graves, your secret is safe with us. Perhaps I should tell you more about myself?"

A glare was levelled on her by Mercy who was less than amused by this entire situation, clearly it wasn't going to be the distraction she had originally laid it out to be.

"Go on, you have my attention."

Waller inclined her head "My name is Amanda Waller. I am a Governmental official but not of any part of the Government you have ever heard of. Have you not wondered why you, the head of the company once led by _Lex Luthor_, have been granted the powers that you have? Haven't you found it the least bit curious?"

"I..." Mercy stumbled, of course she had wondered, it seemed absurd at times that they had given her so much power and control. "I thought it was because of my suggestion for the Meta Registration Act."

A nod was given "In part, yes...a fine idea by the way." Waller paused as Mercy fumbled an uncertain 'thank-you'. "The truth is Ms Graves that I and my sector are fully aware of your underground activities. It is with my proposed involvement that you have been allowed access to everything that you have."

"Why haven't you come forward sooner?" Mercy demanded, her calm facade tumbling quickly beneath the words of her guest, everything she thought she had and every step she thought she had made being undermined by every word.

"We wanted to be certain as to what it was you were working on, after all, Meta replication is a substantial project."

Mercy attempted to regain some of her composure "How better to defend against Meta's? I'm sure a woman of your obvious calibre can realise that even signed on Metas can turn on us at anytime."

"Of course." She smiled again in a way that didn't reach her eyes "I have no interest in providing resistance to your plans, in fact, I believe I may be able to assist you in your efforts."

Mercy snorted "What makes you think I need your help, Mrs Waller?"

"Dr Frederick, your lead scientist is failing even as we speak. Test after test has come back with no obvious results. I have a contact that can give you the results you need and much faster than you could anticipate."

"And I'm to assume that you'll offer this assistance freely? That they will?"

A moment passed between them as the two women glared. Amanda Waller simply raised an eyebrow before she pressed her finger to her ear apparently communicating through some hidden communicator that she had managed to get through security. Mercy decided that that was something else that needed more attention.

"You can come in now." Waller intoned into her communicator. A second later and the door opened once again, this time revealing a brown haired man with thick rimmed glasses and a tall blonde girl trailing along behind him. Mercy only got a short glance of her, enough to see that she seemed anxious and uncomfortable.

"Allow me to introduce you to Professor Hamilton," Waller said smugly "And his daughter...Galatea, I believe you may recognise her from somewhere?"

The girl named Galatea took a step forward coming up beside her father and Mercy got a good look at her. In doing so her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with an errant hand.

_Oh my God._

"Shall we take this conversation to a more private location now, Ms Graves?"

* * *

**Mercy Corporations – Lower Levels**

The lower levels of the corporation were sterile and cold, the metal surrounding every inch supplying that atmosphere as it chilled her to the bone. Mercy hated coming down to the lower levels, she hated every second of it but she tolerated it. The reason she hated it was no doubt because it reminded her strongly of Lex Luthor, many things after all did and she sometimes wondered if she'd ever be able to cut him completely out of her life, out of her. Behind her Amanda Waller, Professor Hamilton and Galatea followed her in silence, their various shoes impacting the floor and generating various sound pitches that echoed throughout the corridors. The sound comforted her in some ways but in other ways it didn't, grave revelations were before her. Mercy had no idea what Waller wanted to discuss with her, nor did she know just how she had managed to learn so many sensitive details concerning this corporation, a corporation that had hidden this part of itself so successfully from the Lords.

Galatea was on a whole other level of revelations.

Eventually the small group reached a cordoned off conference room, a large room that was just as sterile as its surroundings. Flashing a key card at the reader, Mercy unlocked and opened the door revealing a large spacious room complete with table, chairs and dozens of blinking monitors, none of them showing anything of grave importance. Mercy shut the door and locked it after inviting her guests inside, she wanted no disturbances so checked the locks a second time.

"So, why did we all need to come down here Mrs Waller?" Mercy asked as she took a seat at the table, sitting her leather bound folder upon the surface as the others took their seats in silence.

Waller too took a seat at the table, she seemed completely unperturbed by the cold surroundings, Mercy deduced that she must be used to them.

"I have a proposition for you Ms Graves." She paused for effect before adding "I believe that we can help you."

"You've already alluded to that Mrs Waller. My interest is in _how _you proclaim to do so."

"You have funds," Waller stated as she glanced at the Professor who then withdrew a briefcase and began rummaging inside, every so often moving documents out of his way and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And I...well Ms Graves, I have the manpower."

Mercy watched Professor Hamilton and more specifically Galatea, she watched as the young woman watched her father with interest, her eyes not remaining on the room for long. In opposition to Waller Galatea seemed almost uncomfortable here.

At last Hamilton handed Waller a wad of documents which she accepted without a word or glance in his direction, her focus was on Mercy and Mercy alone.

"Galatea is a clone of-"

"Supergirl." Mercy interrupted "I noticed." She also noticed the flicker that crossed over Galatea's features at the word 'clone', it intrigued her somewhat but she hadn't the time to look into it further. "Something tells me though Mrs Waller that the Metas signing their allegiance to the Government aren't going to voluntarily hand over a swab of DNA...hell, it's hard enough getting some of them to sign as it is."

"They don't have to, Ms Graves." Waller tossed the document in Mercy's direction "As for the ones that won't sign, leave that to me."

Mercy raised a sceptical eyebrow as she opened the folder she had been offered. She peered at the contents, eyes scanning the details. She didn't need to read them all, she got the gist of it. A part of her was shocked by what was proposed on these papers, another part of her recognised it as something very Lex like. Would she ever get away from that snake? She doubted it.

She shut the folder and took a second to take a breath. Could she advocate this? Could she allow something like this to happen? She thought back to her own thoughts earlier on in her office. She had put herself on a path she believed would carry Mercy corporations out of Lex's shadow and she would be the one to protect the people from those more powerful than them.

She fixed her eyes on Amanda Waller "I don't want any of this leading back to my company. I've not rebuilt it and had it survive the Lords to be beaten down by this." Mercy tossed the document onto the table for emphasis.

"None of this will be traceable to this establishment...the facade at least." Waller stated in absolute confidence, she clearly knew what she was doing and Mercy shuddered to think, was well practiced.

Silence filled the room as Mercy clearly thought hard on the proposition. Amanda Waller seemed to grow impatient and continued to sell the opportunity she was offering.

"We need a defence against Meta's, Ms Graves. Those guys signing their names? We can't trust them any more than we can trust the Justice Lords, they could turn on us any time they please, but this," She tapped the documents "_This_ lets us have Meta's fully under our control, Meta's created by us and governed by us."

Mercy still seemed unsure and she glanced once again over to Galatea who levelled her eyes on her if only for a fraction of a moment. The instant passed and Mercy looked back to Waller "How do I know I can trust you?"

"If you're as smart as I hope you are, you wouldn't trust anyone." She paused "Not even me."

Mercy had been there and done that before "Fine, we have an agreement." Waller smiled pleased "But," Mercy interrupted sharply "You prove yourself by honouring your statement earlier."

"What statement was that?"

"You get more Metas signing their names on the dotted line," Mercy smiled now feeling her confidence begin to slide back "And while you're at it you can investigate this." She tossed something from her leather binder to Waller "Let it be understood Mrs Waller, this corporation is still mine."

Waller raised an eyebrow before she examined the sheet before her "Sightings of Lord Superman?"

Mercy nodded "You want this programme to work? Bring _him _in."

The room fell into heavy silence as Amanda Waller read the last known locations where witnesses had spotted Lord Superman. Galatea seemed to twitch at the mention of Lord Superman but no one in the room seemed to notice.

_Metroplois – Daily Planet_

_Washington DC_

_Gotham City – Wayne Industries, Wayne Manor_

Waller nodded her head "We'll get right on it."


	8. Chapter 8

**An/ First of all, my apologies, its been such a long time since I last updated, I've been bogged down with college preparations and then college itself. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update in the future but I'll try my best to update as often as I can. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Eight

"No." The admonishment of Bruce Wayne echoed throughout the dimly lit cave as he continued to work on a small device within his hands, his voice reverberating off of the walls and mingling with the constant sound of dripping water and the odd chirp from the resident bats. It gave the cave a strange resonance, enough that even though this place was as familiar to the other Lords as the Watchtower had once been, they still remained respectfully wary of it.

"I know it's risky but, you know how much she hates being cooped up." John implored apparently unbothered by the icy glare that was tossed his way. He used to be a Marine. It would take more than a frosty glare to put him off, particularly when something like this relied upon his present pursuit of victory. He knew deep down though that if his request only concerned him, he might have already let Bruce be.

"Risky doesn't even begin to describe it." Bruce commented before he took a sizeable breath "I'll help you with the financials but as far as this island getaway is concerned, the answer is still _no_." Statement made he continued to work on the item in his hands, adjusting tiny wires and circuit boards, eyes narrowing in focus. The pair of them were sitting in the cave, Bruce at the computer and John sitting to one side in a second chair that had been dragged down into the cave months ago. Around them remained the artifacts of the cave including a large dinosaur that seemed to scrutinise the two humans before it with moderate interest. John's eyes though were always drawn in particular to the cabinets that lined the slick walls. Within them were several variants of the Bat costume as it had evolved with time and necessity, there were other uniforms too including the early Robin designs and even a costume John remembered was vaguely associated with Nightwing.

John opened his mouth to reply to Bruce's rebuttal but cut himself off. He was given the impression that his argument from this point onward was futile. Besides, Bruce was already adamant that he was going to help him financially and John didn't want to seem ungrateful. It would be more than he could pay back, heck, Bruce had done more for them than any of them could hope to repay. John made a promise to himself though that once they got back onto their feet, he would pay Bruce back every single cent. Deciding to change the subject, John focused on the tiny device sitting in the palm of Bruce's hand.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

Bruce inclined his head slightly, relieved as he was that John had finally dropped his request. "It's nothing, just something that might make life a little easier in future." The item itself was no larger than the palm of his hand, so small and fiddly was it that he had to use fine tweezers in order to manipulate the small wires and circuits. His task so far had been quite the challenge as far as this item was concerned. Compressing technology into a smaller size was no easy feat, especially if one wanted to retain the efficiency of the larger incarnation.

"What does it do?"

Bruce was about to snap at his companion, his patience already partially worn down not only with John himself but also his lack of technical success with his project. Just as he was about to say something however, a distinct blipping announced that something else required his attention. Looking towards the large bat monitors Lord Batman deduced that something was certainly amiss. He pulled up various feeds on the Mansion until he discovered a couple of gentlemen at the front gates, their image procured by the CCTV camera. He eyed them curiously before he grunted in the back of his throat and set the device he had been working on down. There hadn't been visitors to the Manor ever since they became Lords, Bruce himself declaring himself abroad while Lord Batman took his place. It had made life easier, it wasn't like there was much of a life available to a playboy alter ego once the Lord's curfews and regulations covered the entirety of the world. In part it had been a welcome relief for him, he hated pretending to be the playboy billionaire everyone loved to gossip about, he was content to be the Batman, he'd always thought of himself as the Batman rather than Bruce Wayne.

He reached across the console and pressed a button on the dashboard "Alfred, there's a pair of gentlemen at the front gate."

"_A moment sir."_

Bruce nodded and turned to John "Anyone you recognise?" He was doubtful but one never knew.

John leaned forward in his seat and examined the security feed "Not personally but they look like authorities of some kind." He pointed his index finger at their garb noticing that they were carrying concealed weapons.

The two men in question were both of reasonable height and although their specific characteristics were hard to deduce from regular CCTV quality, the upgraded Wayne tech revealed them in high definition. One man looked to be about fifty with thinning hair, the other was obviously younger in age.

"I think you may be right, John." Bruce nodded as the two men seemed to try to gain entrance to the Manor.

"_Anyone home?" _

Both John and Bruce exchanged glances before an apparent decision was made by the latter who once again accessed a button on the panel that would tune him into the intercom. The intercom stretched throughout the entire building and was wired into every one of its extensive number of rooms.

"Alfred, let them in and find out why they're here."

"_Are you sure that is wise Master Bruce?"_

Bruce nodded "It's the only way to find out what they're doing here."

"_Very well, sir, but may I suggest informing Miss Diana and Miss Hol?"_

"Where are they?" Bruce questioned, already filtering through the security feeds around the rest of the Mansion.

"_In the Gymnasium sir."_

* * *

For several hours Diana and Shayera had been absorbed in intensive sparring, both women quite adamant about their need for training ever since their little squabble the previous night. In truth it had been a fact that each of them were quite aware of and not just Diana and Shayera either, every one of the Lords that remained in the mansion were aware of this need for training. Each of them with the exclusion of Batman had lived without their powers, powers that upon their return were not as near their peak as they had once been. Shayera for example, despite being able to fly still wasn't as strong as she once had been, Diana too shared similar weaknesses. This morning the two women had decided that it was time to work on their physical fitness as well as cleaning up the untidiness of their combat, they achieved this by competing in a set of matches which tackled hand to hand combat with a focus on style and form. Diana therefore held back her strength while Shayera's mace was absent. So far they had proved to be each other's equal despite their very different cultural backgrounds.

Diana's combat techniques were Amazonian, regal and fluid in every motion, every single action and reaction bearing purpose and intent. Her actions blended easily into one another, flowing so as to appear as though she were performing an elaborate dance. In comparison Shayera's fighting style bore a heavier stance, her actions sharp and powerful as she threw her entire body into every motion. Comparing to Diana's dance like style, Shayera seemed irrational and impatient. She was a brawler unbothered by the notions of finesse. Diana had quickly learned that to think of Shayera in this way was to underestimate her, every movement although brisk and heavy was actually carefully deduced. Shayera was a keen thinker and she didn't invest energy in unnecessary action. Regardless of this though Diana's free flowing nature was difficult to follow, the Princess able to switch and change attacks without indication and without pause.

At this point in time they were locked in mutual grapples, the two of them appearing to be a tangled mess of limbs and wings but were however locked in a battle of wills. There was no room for second place here and neither woman was any closer to surrendering than the other, their stubbornness as competitive as their combat. Just as their holds on one another began to tighten a small buzzer went off within the room, breaking their concentration for the moment.

"What the hell is that?" Shayera asked hotly, the pressure on her wing making her slightly agitated.

Diana shifted to try and get more breath into her semi-constricted windpipe "I have no idea."

"_Shayera, Diana. Get to the cave. Now!"_

Despite their position both women raised an eyebrow each before mutually releasing one another. Both of them fell apart and away from one another before each of them stood to their feet and dusted themselves off, rather casually too at that.

"It must be some kind of intercom." Diana muttered as she gathered her things, Shayera was across the room by the door and peering at it with annoyance. She'd lived in the Manor for close to a few years but this was the first time Bruce had ever used the intercom. In fact he'd used it so little that she hadn't realised there was even an intercom in place, most of the time he left them all to their own devices.

She gathered her towel and wiped the sweat from her brow "You'd think he would have learned to ask nicely by now." Was her remark as she tossed a water bottle to Diana who caught it easily.

"_Now!" _

The little buzzer shrieked a second time and Shayera slapped an annoyed finger to the buzzer, prepared as she was to say something rather colourful to him. She was taken off guard however as John spoke quickly down the little speaker, getting there before she had a chance to spout her abuse.

"_There are a couple of guys here, hurry up." _

Diana and Shayera cast each other a dubious glance before quickly gathering the rest of their stuff, there was no time to return the room to its former tidiness, it was imperative that they get out of sight immediately. Both of them making haste, Diana took to the air, gliding down the hallway and still thrilled that her ability to fly had returned. Alongside her Shayera jogged along, the corridor too narrow to enable her to use her extensive wingspan to speed things up, as it were though she was able to keep up. Diana was ensuring that she remained close to her friend. She wouldn't leave the other woman's side in case they didn't make it in time. If they were seen there was a chance a conflict could break out and Diana wouldn't leave the Thanagarian to handle it alone. Diana was gaining a greater sense of responsibility towards her family now that she was staying in the Mansion almost every day. These people were her family and she would protect them to her last breath.

Once the pair of them reached the large staircase, Diana glided down while Shayera leapt from the top, the wider stairwell giving her just enough space to glide as well. They passed the front door as they headed for the Grandfather clock, Alfred rushing by them preparing to open the door for their uninvited guests. He cast them both a look that spurned them on a little quicker until they passed into the bowels of the clock and it slid back, hiding all evidence of a hidden passage. Shayera wondered as they stepped within who these visitors might be and she grew anxious, worrying that they might have seen her flying in the late hours of the night but she swallowed this concern down. She had been nothing but cautious.

All traces of a passageway gone, Alfred straightened his garments before opening the door and greeting the strangers.

* * *

The atmosphere of the cave contrasted greatly to the rest of the Mansion, its temperature far more chill when compared to the warm corridors and rooms. No one noticed this more than the two women who bustled in still hot from their considerable sparring. The colder temperature shocked their systems and sent them both into a series of shivers as they adjusted to their new environment. Diana turned to glance behind them to examine the passage opening and saw to her relief that it was sealed shut. The cave itself bore little light and she had to wait for her eyes to adjust before she could see exactly where she was, the only light coming from the extensive computer and twinkling specks above and within the ceiling, she guessed them to be the gleaming eyes of bats. Shayera's eyes had adjusted slightly faster than her own likely due to her Thanagarian heritage. She was already heading down the steps, slinging her towel over her shoulder as she went.

"Next time try telling us what's going on." Shayera accused as she continued to descend the steps into the cave, she hated coming down here, it was cold and damp but it was the safest place in the whole grounds. The only time she could ever recall not minding this dank place was after she confessed to John her mission. She used to burn the time away pouring over case files and evidence.

She approached the two men in the centre of the cave, Diana hot on her heels now that her vision had sharpened in the dim light. John was sat beside Bruce and had stood to his feet, the Thanagarian moving towards him first before she greeted him. Diana continued past the couple and alighted near Bruce. She watched a little as Shayera and John teased one another and the former gifted the latter with a kiss, and then Diana had turned to Bruce, absently laying her hand upon the back of his chair. He seemed tense and focused but she assumed it to be because of the unauthorised guests that were now being taken around the premises. Diana wanted to brush her fingers against his cheek but suppressed the urge.

"What is happening?" She asked.

"There wasn't time to give you all of the details." Bruce informed them as if he hadn't heard her, of course he had but his focus was on the screens before him. Shayera pulled away from John and cast Bruce a glare, her training with Diana enough to give her a little boost in spirit.

"It doesn't matter now." Diana admonished as she focused upon the monitors before them "What is the situation?" she repeated her former question.

"There are two men examining the premises, they've obviously got suspicions."

They all focused on the monitors, watching as Alfred led the gentlemen around the establishment.

Bruce suddenly had a thought "Shayera, where's your mace?" The obvious fact that people were staying at the mansion could be explained off, Alfred was excellent at finding answers to questions that would satisfy the curiosities of others but something like Shayera's mace would be next to impossible to explain off...not unless it had somehow found its way out of the armoury.

"In the closet." Shayera muttered as she leaned her weight into John, apparently her boost of enthusiasm had begun to wear down a little. John inclined his head.

"My battery is in a pocket dimension so you don't have to worry about that." His neon gaze indicated that he was wearing his ring at the current time.

Bruce looked to Diana but she shook her head "My armour is stored safely and away from prying eyes." She was currently wearing her bracelets but the rest of her uniform including her lasso was safely away. Lately she had been considering altering her uniform into something that she felt would better suit her new outlook, including a possible return of her tiara. She had removed it from her uniform shortly after Flash had been murdered. The removal of the tiara had symbolised her break from the Amazons and of Themiscrya and proof of her unshakable loyalty to the Justice Lords.

"Good."

* * *

Throughout the Mansion the two men were led around by Alfred, asking him questions as they went. On many occasions throughout Master Bruce's life, Alfred had dealt with and deterred various suspicious guests and today was of little difference. The two men in question were indeed authorities of some kind, they had flashed badges before him that he hadn't recognised but he had seen the word CADMUS printed across the ID card that had accompanied them. Alfred stored this observation in his memory knowing that it would be of keen interest to Master Bruce. Their visitation however was solely to do with some photographs they had shown him, the photographs revealing evidence that Lord Superman had been in the local area. This information concerned Alfred greatly but he concentrated upon satisfying the curiosities of these men and getting them to leave the premises.

"When was the last time Mr Wayne was in the country?" The older man asked.

Alfred guided them through the library the musty smell of books suffusing the air and Alfred made a mental note to select a number of architectural volumes for Mr Stewart, having noticed his sketches upon one of the napkins. "Master Bruce left the country some years ago. The Family Company has been seeing considerable expansion that required Master Bruce's attention."

"Right." The older man agreed dryly "And have you been in touch with him since he departed?"

"Of course."

"If I recall correctly, didn't Mr Wayne have a ward? A…" The man checked some papers "Richard Grayson?"

Alfred nodded his head "Indeed, your information is quite correct, however Master Richard left shortly before Master Wayne's departure. A want to explore his motivation."

They walked a few paces further before another question was asked "I can't help but be under the impression that someone else is living here, aside from yourself of course."

Alfred didn't make any gestures as if the notion troubled him, of course it didn't, there _had_ been guests living within the Mansion for some time. He knew it would be better to use the truth than to lie in complete entirety. People were more inclined to believe something of partial truth.

"Before Master Bruce departed he extended invitations to several acquaintances, inviting them to stay if they needed such a place for the night or onward." He paused as he opened one of the dorms, this one in particular belonging John and Shayera, Diana's was further down the hall. Alfred gestured within the room "As you can see they are unfortunately rather untidy houseguests, however I am not one to invade other's privacy." Just as he was about to turn and lead them out of the room Alfred spotted a stray grey feather on the floor and bustled them faster out of the dorm.

After almost an hour of questions, Alfred finally saw the two men off of the property. There were as far as Alfred was concerned, satisfied with the information he had given them, however he wasn't inclined to believe that they would end their pursuit of information. They had asked who the houseguests were but Alfred had confessed to not knowing their specific names, something he knew they would want to inquire further into, perhaps in their own time.

However he had convinced them that the guests did not include that of Lord Superman and had admitted to not having seen the errant Lord about the premises. Once they had left past the gates, Alfred turned back to the Mansion, fully prepared to put on a spot of tea for those who were staying at the Manor.

Later all of those present within the Mansion were seated at the dining room table, all except for J'onn who was currently working at the Asylum and Alfred who was preparing more tea. Diana and Shayera were making short work of the cakes and tea breads, both finally able to restock the energies they had depleted while training earlier. Diana favoured the almond bread while Shayera tucked into the sweeter banana. John's food bingeing had seemed to come to an end either that or his attention was focused on their current predicament.

Regardless everyone halted as they heard Bruce's next words.

"We're breaking into Mercy Corporations."

"What?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Excuse me?"

Bruce remained silent until they finished muttering amongst one another, his fingers were interlaced as he rested his elbows on the table. His mind was on the gentlemen who had visited and what Alfred had told him of them and this CADMUS he had seen. He hadn't had a moment to explore the name in the computer but he would as soon as they finished this unplanned meeting.

"Things are moving faster than we can anticipate, these men visiting today is a sign of that."

"But Bruce...surely the danger...?" Diana gave him her full attention, her blue eyes ablaze with a worry as she talked.

"It's worth the risk. It's time we find out what we're up against." He'd repeated it like a mantra for months now but it was finally coming to a head, finally they really would need to find out exactly what was going on around them.

"It's not as simple as that," John remarked "We can't just waltz in there and take what we want." They were wanted fugitives of the highest order, so much of a glimpse of them outside would render the army on their tails.

Bruce paused a moment before he continued "I've already been in Mercy Corporations, the security is nothing we can't handle."

Diana bristled at the information, her original suspicions of a false patrol coming to light. He was lying to them, working on things that could impact their lives without allowing them in. These actions affected them all and would have consequences for them all. He had no right to take such actions without consulting them first.

"Why have you not informed us of this sooner?" She demanded, rising to her feet as she did so, the regal attitude of her culture seeping out of her as her anger grew.

"It wasn't important." Bruce briskly answered as if it didn't matter in the slightest.

"Not important?" John demanded "What if you had been seen? Or captured? I'm with Diana on this Bruce."

Lord Batman seemed to grow irritable "These matters aren't important! We need to know what's going on, we're unaware of everything that is going on, we're at risk because of our ignorance!"

"Bruce is right." Everyone whipped around to stare at Shayera who sat with her fingers laced around her tea cup.

"Shayera?" John asked dubiously.

She looked to him "John you know as well as I do that from a military standpoint, Bruce is completely right, we don't know what we're dealing with. We're living on borrowed time right now."

John seemed forlorn but she knew that it was because she spoke the truth. "I still don't like it." He muttered shaking his head but he had to accept that she was right. As former soldiers they knew that intelligence was their best friend.

"I've already been working on several plans. We just need to work out the finer details." Bruce implored, his motion to involve them a want to keep them unified. Surely they could see that he just wanted to protect them.

Diana had remained silent, still standing and fuming but she snapped everyone back to attention as she struck her fist to the table.

"I will not condone this!"

"Diana," she was sure that each of them had said her name but she ignored them all.

"We are only now gaining some semblance of stable existence." She continued on "I will not see it torn apart and I will not see us torn apart." She turned on the spot and marched out of the room, Alfred moving aside for her as he entered with a fresh pot of tea.

"Perhaps someone should pursue her?" Alfred suggested.

Bruce only shook his head "Let her go. She just needs some time."

_To be Continued_


	9. Chapter 9

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Nine

**The following morning, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.**

Nothing but the sound of the roaring ocean could be heard, the water thrumming and washing against the sandy bay of a small lonely island, empty of inhabitants save for a few scarce birds and insects. The weather warm and content, the breeze gentle and calm, better conditions could not be asked for. Amongst this sandy bay a pair of booted feet landed, the tiny granules of the sand allowing the owner of the feet to sink slightly as a second pair landed no more than a metre away.

"Pretty nice, huh?" John's voice rumbled in contrast to the ocean as he took a deep, laborious breath of the salty air, an atmosphere of pride about him. Perhaps he was proud of discovering this little place or perhaps it was his pride in being able to succeed in changing Bruce's mind.

"I've got to hand it to you Lantern..." Shayera replied, her head doing an about turn as she checked the place out with her green eyes, the orbs landing on the horizon where the sun was beginning its ascent into the sky "This is beautiful."

When she smiled at him he grinned. He wanted to point out that there were more visually spectacular places but she hadn't been allowed any further than Wayne Manor for far too long. Gently he rested the palm of his hand against her lower back, pressing softly and enough to imbue her with reassurance before he motioned away.

"I better get in touch with Bruce and let him know we got here alright."

She nodded her head apparently content to allow him to make his errand. The sand sunk beneath his steps as he paced further along the island bay, pulling out a communicator device from his jacket as he went. They'd left in civilian attire, of course anyone who caught a glimpse of Shayera's wings would know exactly who she was but he saw little point in them taking a reprieve in their uniforms, better to be comfortable.

"...We made it. No complications." John transmitted the message on an encrypted signal. If on an off chance someone detected the message, they were protected.

"_Message received."_ Was the tone that John had relayed back to him, followed by a reserved yet sincere "_Be careful." _

John tucked the device away back into his jacket, his fingers coming into contact with a square, velvety object that jostled his nerves and sent his pulse into a clamour. After a moment he calmed himself and made to return to Shayera who was still watching the sun rise, he came to stand next her, sliding an arm around her waist while taking her hand loosely in his.

"Bruce alright?" She queried, a slight caution in her tone because she wasn't entirely sure how John had managed to win Bruce over on this, especially after the excitement of the day prior.

"He's fine," John answered swiftly as he nuzzled her cheek and made her laugh, a sound he didn't hear often enough these days, and a sound he loved. She had a musical laugh, a little like the twitter of a bird if she was amused in the right way, sometimes even her wings would shiver in her mirth as well. "I sense an unasked question."

Shayera smirked before leaning into him a little "How exactly did you manage to pull this off? Not that I'm not appreciative of it of course."

He only smiled warmly, tapping the side of his nose teasingly "My little secret." He grinned again as she raised an eyebrow before looking back to the horizon. Truth be told it hadn't been as hard as he had expected, of course at first Bruce had been absolutely adamant that they weren't to 'gallivant off on an island get away,' but after his announcement his mind had been easier to change. They were going to break into Mercy Corporations, they didn't know how well it would go and they didn't know if they'd make it back in one piece, as far as John was concerned that was justification enough for he and Shayera to spend some time away, even if it was just a day. Besides, he had something important he needed to do.

For the next ten minutes they simply watched the rising of the sun as it breached the horizon and shimmered in the ocean, they didn't speak nor move much aside from gentle touches every so often, a brush of fingers and wings. At last the new day was finally born and Shayera let out a heartfelt sigh at the view, the warm sunlight bathing her skin and giving her a small boost.

"Thank-you for this John."

His response was to hold her close to his form, supporting her and attempting to imbue her with his love and care.

"Hey...we both know how much you hate being cooped up."

"I know." She agreed softly.

He waited a moment expectantly before he pressed on "You know you can talk to me."

"I know." She repeated "Just...not yet."

He inclined his head and nodded before he took her hand a little more firmly and began to lead her about the island. In his other hand was a picnic basket of fair size, packed full of food and drink and other items that Alfred had helped John with, something the Lantern was deeply appreciative of. They walked together for a long time and he wondered to himself about the things they had been through together and of the darkness that marred both of their lives as well as the lives of the others. For over a year the six of them had been lost in grief and bound to a life that saw them behave as if above all others, had seen themselves become something they detested because of the loss of their close friend. Shayera seemed to sense John's unease as he walked with her for she reached out with a wing and brushed the length of his back.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, inviting him to speak as he had her not five minutes ago.

"You could say that." He confessed but he didn't really want to talk about it, he wanted to just enjoy this time with her as much as possible.

Shayera though seemed to have other plans as she halted their pace and stubbornly would move no further. "What is it?"

"It's not important." He admonished trying to get her to forget about it and continue walking with him but she wouldn't budge.

"You want me to speak to you, but you won't speak to me." She seemed hurt by the notion even though it was everything he hadn't wanted to do.

"Shayera..." He sighed defeated "You have enough to deal with without my worries as well."

She huffed then and pulled on his arm, forcing him to do an about turn and face her where she looked up angrily into his eyes.

"Have you learned nothing?" She questioned him hotly "Do not keep trying to protect me by keeping me ignorant, don't insult my intelligence."

"Shayera, that's not what I..."

"Shut up." She ordered him before glaring at him "Tell me what it is or so help me I'll knock you into next week."

He stared at her and despite himself the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. "There you are." He said softly, another little whisper of pride in his eyes.

She stumbled "What?"

In response to her question he traced her fair jaw with his finger tips, twisting a curly lock of her short hair around his finger before letting it spring back to its usual position. "That spunky woman I fell in love with, she's still right here."

Shayera blinked once or twice before she smiled, covering his hand with her own as she leaned into his touch. "Of course I'm still here, I just..." She hesitated a little "It's just...hard sometimes."

"I know." John echoed her previous mantra before kissing the tip of her nose.

She still hadn't forgotten how this had begun however and pressed him again for answers. "Talk to me."

"I will but, let's just keep walking for a while."

Agreeing she allowed them to continue their steady walk and neither spoke for a long while, both enjoying the company of the other in a way that they hadn't been able to for some time. Eventually though, John broke the silence.

"We don't deserve this."

Shayera looked to him in the morning light, a shimmer from the water alighting over his features.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at what we did." He said softly. True he had come to terms with a lot of it thanks to talking it out with Tomar Re and visiting Wally but it still deeply bothered him. "We became something so terrible. Shayera...is it fair for us to want to live out our lives happily?"

Shayera stopped him again like she had before and noticed that he jolted slightly, his still injured leg quaking under the exercise he was putting it through. It reminded her of Hro and of her own burdens, making her feel a sorrow for everything their lives had been in recent years. Without warning she marched up the sandy bay toward the cover of the trees, tugging John along with her as she sought out the shade. Once they reached it she pointed to the ground with a talon like finger.

"Sit."

Without question he obeyed, groaning slightly in relief as he took his weight off of his leg. For long periods of time it didn't seem to bother him but on occasion it would flare up and give him aggravation. He knew it would be a stubborn injury that would take a great deal of time to heal fully, if of course it ever did. Once he was sat and reasonably comfortable, Shayera sat down beside him removing the basket from his grip and moving it aside so that she had space to work. Beside his leg she pressed her hands to his injured knee, kneading the muscles and damaged tissue with her fingers gently in order to alleviate the pain. John didn't take painkillers if he could help it so she imagined he was likely in a lot more pain than he let on. It was a while before she spoke.

"John...I don't know if we have a right to be happy, I don't know if we deserve it." She concentrated further on her work deciding not to look into his eyes for the time being "But...we have a right to try and correct our mistakes, to change ourselves for the better."

He had to confess that such things from her sounded strange, her culture as far as he was aware didn't believe in such chances of redemption and he asked her how her mind upon this had been changed.

"I read a lot." She admitted "It helps in a lot of ways."

John nodded "Shayera, I'm so sorry."

She looked to him "John, all of us became Lords...it wasn't your fault."

"No I mean..." He stared at her and took one of her hands in his "I could have requested a transfer but I didn't...I could have taken you away from here and you wouldn't have to hide all of the time."

She didn't respond at first, just sat beside him until she leaned forward and kissed his temple "That's sweet." She confessed softly "But...John, they're our family, we can't leave them. Not now."

"I know. That's why I didn't accept the transfer."

Shayera smiled warmly "How's your knee?"

"Better...thanks." He settled down against the tree apparently comfortable with remaining there "I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

Shayera shook her head before settling against him "You didn't, you're only saying what I'm thinking. I can't help but think we should be punished for the things we did and that we should just hand ourselves over like they keep demanding of us."

"What will it achieve Shayera? Besides...Bruce told me that he has some concerns over Mercy, he thinks there's something else going on. If there is and we're locked up, the world can't fight back and it's still our job to protect them...just..."

"...Differently than before." Shayera finished for him.

"Yeah," He agreed easily with a sigh "Without all of the anger and fear."

Shayera nodded solemnly before huddling closer to him "I still keep thinking about what I did to Hro." She admitted quietly "I can't help but feel afraid that if I lose my temper I'll hurt someone else just as badly."

"You won't, I know you won't."

* * *

**Wayne Manor the same morning**

The computer keys clicked as they often did, the clatter and chatter of them resonating throughout the entire cave. Lord Batman sat there like he often did and processed the information that Alfred had relayed to him, this notion of Cadmus.

Cadmus was in fact a prince, a prince who slayed a dragon and sowed its teeth into the ground bringing a harvest of armed men who fought until only five remained. It was with these five men that the country of Thebes was founded. Bruce found it an interesting tale and expected in his keen mind that the choice of name undoubtedly bore significance. Thus far however his research had proven fruitless except to discover that a particular branch of the acting government had been segregated and given the project title of Cadmus. There was no information on who was a part of this project, nor was there information on when or why it was founded. There was no information trail and no connection to acting politicians or corporations. Even Lex Luthor didn't have a tie to it throughout his short Presidency. That alone roused Bruce's suspicions.

Sitting back in his seat Bruce grew irritated. It wasn't often he was met with something that defied his knowledge and it bothered him in many ways, particularly when he wondered what Cadmus' plans may be and whether or not it would be a threat to them or indeed the populace at large. Deciding that he could accomplish nothing further, he got to his feet, tucking a communicator into his pocket as he did so. John had already called earlier to say everything was well but Bruce was anxious of their little trip and wanted to be ready in case they should need assistance. He also wondered as he climbed the steps out of the cave how John was getting on with his plans and wondered if they would have something to celebrate when the couple returned home. With that in mind he allowed himself a tiny discreet smile, it was nice to see a glimmer of hope in a world that had become so dark but it was not a hope he could truly invest himself within...not at the moment.

Exiting the Grandfather clock, Bruce was met with a surprise.

"I wish to talk."

Diana stood before him apparently having been on the way to descend into the cave herself and speak with him.

Bruce merely raised an eyebrow at her but remained quiet, invitation enough for her to speak.

"I still do not condone your plan to gain information from Mercy Corporations," She paused and levelled her gaze determinedly on him "But my support will be given should aid be needed."

He nodded "Good." And continued walking past her.

"I'm not finished." The Princess intoned sharply behind him, her attitude towards him cold and hard, something she had learned from him no doubt.

"What is it, Diana?" He asked her pointedly.

"Why did you lie to us?"

"It wasn't important that you knew where or what I was doing. I didn't need help."

"It's not about help!" She blustered suddenly "Don't you understand? It's about trust Bruce, we're a family and trust is important especially now."

He looked to her with a level gaze, eyes meeting her blue ones as he stood fused to the spot. A part of him wanted to consol her, tell her that they were a family and needed to protect one another, but the other part of him, the darker part, the single minded part that was as ever focused on the task at hand said something entirely different.

"I don't trust anybody." He saw it in her eyes, saw that he had hurt her, but he swallowed it down. They had a task before them and he needed to be focused on it completely, not dealing with Diana and her concerns and issues. He was still Lord Batman after all and Batman didn't need her even if Bruce Wayne might.

Diana watched him leave and cursed him under her breath. How could he say such a thing? She thought of what Shayera had said about him and of her own observations of the Dark Knight. She knew then what had happened, that Bruce Wayne had left just as soon as his plan had been announced. Perhaps afterward he would come back. She could only hope.

* * *

The remote island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean was not lost within its usual quiet. Today its guests were making a lot more noise than its local inhabitants were accustomed to. After their solemn talk earlier the two of them had played in the sand and frolicked in the ocean, laughing and enjoying each other's company in high spirits.

John led the winged woman out of the water, his hand tightly grasping hers as they stumbled out of the watery depths with giggles and laughter filling the air with mirth. An abandoned sand castle that had been made earlier by the Green Lantern was squashed as the two of them landed in a pile of limbs and wings, clumsy kisses being shared between them and separated only with smiles and more laughter. There was a moment when the two met each other's gaze, a comfortable silence spreading between them as they held each other and let themselves bask in the love they felt flowing deeply between their hearts.

Shayera smiled at him and kissed him passionately, her arms snaking around his neck as her wet wings fluttered and shook off excess water from the ocean. They had talked more of their life and situation, divulging worries and vulnerabilities to each other until they finally felt a sense of peace and calm, that even though their lives had been turbulent they would see each other through it, together. It had been a long time since the two of them had been in complete sync with one another, such a thing having been derailed since their fall from grace.

She nipped his lip playfully and grinned at him as he raised an eyebrow, but just as she was about to kiss him again, he stopped her.

"Are you...?" He glanced at her with a look she recognised.

She shook her head. He'd been about to ask whether or not she was in season, her body dealing with periods of fertility differently to humans. Thanagarians didn't experience a menstrual cycle. Instead she went through a period of higher fertility in which her body became ripe and prepared for conception. In the shorter Thanagarian year she went through this seasonal month twice, in Earth's longer year though she experienced it only once and that time had passed while he had been away on Oa. Ever since their relationship had first been kindled they had agreed that they would be careful and would not bring a child into the world, not the world as it was and not with their lives as they were. Of course Shayera had her own reasons as well to agree to this with her engagement to Hro and undercover mission but even now with their reign as Lords over, neither was keen to raise a child. Their lives were still too unpredictable and not the place for a child.

"It passed while you were away." She said, her eyes betraying her desire for him even as she spoke and she trailed her hands over his bare chest as he lay beneath her in nothing but his beach shorts.

He nodded his head "You're sure?...we don't want to..." But she cut him off apparently having decided that she would wait no longer.

It saddened him in some ways that they could not raise a family but he knew that there would be time for it. One day they could make the family they dreamed of, but not yet. John in the mean time gladly reciprocated her kisses, feeling her wings shiver as he ran a hand up the length of her back, an area loaded with an expanse of nerves and sensitive tissue thanks to the extensive neural network that extended throughout her wings.

Whispers and words of comfort and reassurance were shared between them as they let go of whatever resistance they had left, finally succumbing to each other and losing themselves in their love for one another.

* * *

It was sometime later when Shayera dosed against him, a blanket from the picnic basket covering her that John thought again about the family they wanted to raise. He pondered on their talk earlier and of their want to be happy together despite their past crimes. Deep in thought he reached towards his jacket where he had discarded it earlier and pried a velvet box from the inside pocket. Checking to ensure that his lover was asleep he flipped it open with his thumb and peeked at the contents. Inside on a small cushion was a simple yet elegant single diamond ring and two matching stud earrings. John had wanted to propose to her and knowing the importance of earrings in her culture had wanted to honour them in some way in his proposal. He looked to the contents now wondering if he could pop the question and wondering how she might respond but in John's heart he decided that it wasn't the right time, not yet.

It didn't matter that Bruce had helped him afford the ring, it didn't matter that they were invading Mercy Corp with no knowledge if they'd make it out...all that mattered was that he felt that they weren't quite ready yet and that he trusted his heart to know when they were.

Shayera mumbled softly and sighed, curling up against John's body as she continued to sleep. John tucked the box back into his jacket and wrapped Shayera up in his arms, feeling her soft and cooler skin against his warmer flesh.

In a moment of contentment when everything seemed more perfect than he could remember, John smiled knowing that in time, another perfect moment would be found.

_To be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Ten

**Arkham Asylum **

The Asylum was often quiet in the late hours of the evening, many of the patients were often asleep and many of them seemed to have little trouble in doing so, those that did were sometimes sedated to keep them calm for their own safety. It was this time in the evening that J'onn often retired to his office, working away as he did on the files he had on many of the patients he was expected to see. A few days ago he had heard from Bruce of their plan to infiltrate Mercy Corporations and extract information on those who had signed their names in response to the Registration Act. J'onn himself saw the logic in this plan but he also found the plan somewhat upsetting for the simple reason that there was so much potential for something to go terribly wrong. Thus far Batman was still putting together a plan for the infiltration, the others were offering help wherever possible as was he as well, but out of the five of them, Diana was the least active.

J'onn had spoken to her briefly the day before and had reasoned that her response to Bruce's plan was quite expected. Diana had always had difficulty finding a place in the world she deemed as 'Man's world', being a Lord only further distanced her from the people. Now though since their downfall and since their forced integration into the world they had ruled, Diana had finally built a place for herself in this strange place. Not only that but their remaining family save for Superman had never been closer and it had become clear that Diana was loathe to part with something that reminded her so much of the close community she had left in favour of their world.

Taking a grave breath, J'onn closed the file he had been working on. Giganta had proved to be an interesting case. He met with her daily and often spoke to her on many mundane things from the day to day activities of the Asylum to her own infrequent and shattered memories. Grodd had been a frequent occurrence in their meetings, Giganta remembering the name with some clarity even if she was quite unsure as to whom the name belonged to. Often times she seemed troubled at her lack of memory in relation to this name and person she could remember, her mind only allowing her to know that he had helped her greatly in her youth. Unlike the other doctors in the asylum, J'onn was knowledgeable in the fate of Gorilla Grodd and knew that custody of him had been relinquished to Solovar and the citizens of Gorilla City. If it wasn't for such an intervention on Solovar's part, Gorilla Grodd would likely be one of the many patients in Arkahm Asylum.

A tap at the door snagged J'onn's attention as he re-examined the medical exam sheet on his desk, he was certain that something there were amiss. The timetable had been changed a dozen times in the last week with many patients being examined in the medical facility more often than J'onn felt necessary. He was only aware of this due to Giganta's time being changed to intervene with one of their sessions. Looking up J'onn called to whoever waited on the other side of the door.

"Come in."

"Simon? You're still working at this hour?" Hallie Beckett asked as she opened the door, a messenger bag slung over her shoulder, her dark hair tied in a looser knot than normal.

J'onn inclined his head and gestured to his work files "I've been examining Giganta's records."

Hallie entered the room proper and shut the door behind her with a small click.

"You've been making some real progress with her." She lifted one of the sheets from the desk and peered at it with her bright eyes before replacing it to the table "I came here wondering if you'd like to grab a coffee but if you're working I guess I'll catch you tomorrow."

"I will be finished shortly... I would very much enjoy a coffee." J'onn smiled at her slightly. He had to confess to himself that he enjoyed her company. She was friendly and kind and helped him with his work as often as possible. Since learning to be a human, J'onn had found that he quite enjoyed some moderate socialising and Hallie made him feel comfortable enough to do so. Perhaps it was due to the strong reminder she gave him of Flash but as he got to know her, he found there were many other things that made her compelling. Such as her high intelligence and compassionate nature.

"Great." She said with a smile "I know this neat place not far from here."

* * *

**Mercy Corporations – Lower levels**

It was so cold.

It reminded her of her birth, the very moment she became aware of her life and of her body. Her first thoughts had been of the cold and then on the confusing mess of thoughts and senses as they competed and struggled to find a status quo. Even now, months later she still sometimes struggled with the compiled information within her mind, of the facts and data, of the memories she wasn't sure were hers and the emotions she only knew of rather than understood.

Galatea looked to be a beautiful woman in her twenties but she was in fact much, much younger than she looked and far more troubled as well.

Currently she walked the hallways of Mercy Corporations, the steel and the bleach white of the walls alongside the bright UV lights reminded her of her incubation in Star Labs. She remembered waking in confusion, eyes burning from first use as the light assaulted her and she remembered the sight of her creator, her father, Emil Hamilton as he stood before her and aided her as she stumbled forth. Since then she hated the cold and she hated confined spaces, both lending aid to her reasons for disliking her current location. Galatea longed to go outside, to see something other than plain walls and sterile labs, she longed for colour and vibrancy, of warmth and life. The only time she had spent outside had been brief movements to and from vehicles, her face hidden behind large sunglasses as a hat covered her head. She never saw much of anything and had only her implanted memories to rely upon in terms of the outside world. Galatea wondered when she would see beyond these walls.

Halting in her tracks she came across a steel door, a door she knew her father to be behind. Without hesitation she unlocked and pushed open the door, her excessive strength mastered long ago thanks to her extensive training. Briefly she remembered when such a simple act would have led her to wrench the entire door from its hinges, crushing the door handle simultaneously as if it were composed of paper. Although she was hesitant to confess it, her vast strength did sometimes frighten her.

"Daddy?"

Emil Hamilton immediately turned at the voice of Galatea, he smiled at her as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Hello Galatea, finding your way around okay?"

She nodded her head but shrugged her shoulders "I guess." She thought for a moment before she stepped closer "When am I training today? Mrs Waller said that my training had been rescheduled."

Her father put down the items in his hands, various things that Galatea recognised in an instant even though she had no previous knowledge of them, only the knowledge that had been imbued into her throughout her development.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, oddly ignoring her questioning.

"Fine." She answered quickly, perhaps too quickly.

He seemed to scrutinise her, clearly disbelieving in her answer "Why don't you sit with me a while?"

Dutifully she did as was suggested, the notion of orders and doing as she was told being deep rooted within. As she crossed the room she continued to look around and peek at the machines and other utilities, she was surprised to discover that she didn't know what all of them were and it did nothing but fuel a sense of curiosity she hadn't been aware of having. During her progress across the room, Emil had gathered a stool and placed it beside him, patting the surface in encouragement.

"When am I training today?" She asked again, her tone mild even if she were irritated beneath the surface. Each day she completed a five hour session of intense exercise, combat and assessment, sometimes going on for longer than the designated time depending on her frame of mind. It gave her a sense of routine, without it she was left to struggle with the continued confusion of her inner mind.

"You won't be doing any today." Emil assured her gently as he leant his weight against one of the tables within the room "Mrs Waller wants you available on call for today."

Galatea frowned "Why?"

In response to this Emil sighed "Galatea…you know why you were made, don't you?"

She nodded slowly. Of course she knew, where others are born with the chance to search and discover their purpose in life, Galatea had been born with her purpose already decided. Where others could be whatever they chose to be, Galatea had been given little choice. She was to be the protector and new guardian of the world, her destiny to prevent the likes of the Lords from ever happening again and to protect should those very same Lords return with ill intent. It was a grand weight to bare, she knew this even without knowing the full implications of it.

"Yes daddy." She agreed vocally as she looked away slightly. When the history of the Lords had been explained to her and the reasoning behind her birth shared, she had willingly accepted her purpose. What else could she have done? A new born clone with no path and no real understanding of the world she had been brought into, how could she not have accepted the path they had offered to her? What other possible choices could she have had?

"Something troubles you, doesn't it?" Emil asked her gently, his hand removing his glasses from his nose so that he could clean the lenses before replacing them to their rightful place.

"Lots of things…there are so many things I don't understand."

He nodded gravely "Perhaps…seeing as though you won't be training today, how about you ask me any questions that you have?" It was in her open anxiety that Emil Hamilton suddenly realised how much he hadn't shared with her and how much guidance she truly needed. She was a perceptive and intelligent young woman and sometimes it was too easy to forget how little she really knew and understood. All she knew was the purpose they had given her and of the training she pushed herself though every day in preparation for some conflict they all knew she would one day have to face.

"Am I…Am I like…_her_?" Galatea asked, blue eyes shining with something Emil was unsure how to handle. Of course he knew of whom she asked.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned her with interest "You aren't her."

"But I am." She pointed out with an air of frustration "I am her…does that mean that I'mlike _her_ or like _me_?" It was all so confusing and in the times she was able to think, that question alone was one of the ones that burned the brightest. Was she her own person, an individual, or was she really just a carbon copy of the original? Did they act the same way? Think the same way? Eat, behave or speak the same way? To discover the answer to this question was to know who she was, who she could be because for now she felt caged in by the identity of what she was and by the fact that unlike every other person on this world…she wasn't unique.

It was a moment before she received an answer from her adoptive father. "Do you understand, Galatea, the concepts of nature versus nurture?" When she nodded he continued "Although you and Supergirl share the same genome and genetic code, you are both very different people. You have and will experience different things and you will live a different life. Your nurture will effectively alter your nature." He pushed his glasses up his nose "You are both different people who happen to share the same genetic structure."

Feeling slightly better Galatea smiled but only a tiny amount, there were still many things that troubled her but she wasn't very fond of talking about them, she especially didn't want to discuss the strange dreams she had been experiencing. There was something else that she wanted to ask though.

"Have they found…_him_?" The meeting with Mercy Graves had eluded that he had been revealing himself in public places and Galatea was curious as to whether or not they had discovered his whereabouts or not. After all, he was the one she was to protect the world from. She thought for a moment then, pondering her heritage and that of his and wondering if that meant she was somehow related to him.

"Superman?" Emil asked without thinking but regretted the question when he saw her shudder, he wondered how long such a thing could lie dormant. "No, they haven't found him yet, Mrs Waller is following up some other leads…a Lois Lane or some such name."

"Right." Galatea slid herself off of her chair before kissing her father lightly on the cheek "I'm going to go and have a look around." She wanted to leave now, evade this room for a while. She couldn't bear to hear _his_ name, couldn't bear to even speak it from her own mouth. Every time she heard it, every single time, she felt the shudder all the way up her spine, felt her mind cloud with something. It grew hazy and unclear as if she were experiencing tunnel vision and then she would be filled with a sense of having forgotten something as if there was something she was supposed to do.

"Before you go…" He waited for her to pause and refocus her attention on him "You understand that we don't have a choice, that we have to protect ourselves from those that would rule us against our free will. You understand why you have to do what you do, don't you?"

Her eyes fell downcast "Yes daddy."

* * *

The streets were filled with an utter and complete silence, hardly a living thing to be heard or seen. It was late of that J'onn knew but he hadn't quite realised how late. He was a meticulous worker and often worked through the night with little problem but he hadn't realised just how long a shift he had been pulling this evening. Neither he nor Hallie drove, she tended as she told him, to walk home sometimes with friends but often on her own. So in light of their lack of vehicular transport the two of them had set off from the Asylum at an even pace, J'onn actively matching Hallie's slightly smaller stride. Along their journey they had talked mostly of the Asylum and of their own individual work, but it wasn't until they arrived at the small humble Gotham café that they began to branch into other territory.

J'onn found the Café quite intriguing as he crossed the threshold, the chill from the evening air dissipating thanks to the warm heat of the small building and the rich scent of coffee and similar beverages. His companion gestured to one of the many empty tables and moved to sit down, J'onn following her as he glanced up at the small wonky clock on the wall. It was half past nine.

"I am surprised that this place is open." J'onn confessed in mild surprise as he gently removed his trench coat and draped it over the chair beside him. As he did so he caught his reflection in the dark window, he wasn't quite as startled to see the middle aged Simon staring back at him now.

Hallie smiled brightly as she always seemed to do "It's one of the few places that's for sure." In a hushed tone she continued "Since the Lords disappeared there isn't really a curfew anymore…people still don't like to go out though." She pulled back having leant closer to him to keep the conversation low, and just as he had prior, she draped her coat onto the chair next to her.

"That is…understandable." J'onn murmured regrettably.

She looked upon him quizzically then as if she had noticed something that had up until that point eluded her, but she seemed to shrug it off as the waitress came over and asked them what she could get them at this late hour. The two of them ordered coffees, and then settled in more comfortably as they waited for their order to arrive. J'onn felt a little anxious not having talked with Hallie outside of work before, he wondered what kind of conversation he could strike up without making it seem obvious that he was plainly out of his depth.

"You know Simon, you've got such a nice atmosphere around you." Hallie said suddenly as if the moment had struck her, she seemed to blush a little but it faded just as quickly as her embarrassment as 'Simon' smiled at her a little.

"What do you mean?" He asked with genuine curiosity. It seemed to ease her just a little.

"Gosh, I don't know." She muttered as if she were thinking the whole thing over in an attempt to find some examples of what she meant "You're just so…nice. I've seen you with the patients, you make them so calm."

J'onn shrugged his shoulders lightly "I don't do anything special I can assure you."

She seemed to take it as a light hearted jest and chuckled lightly just as their drinks were set upon the checkered table.

For a time after that they continued to talk much like they had on their way there until Hallie seemed to grow quiet.

"Is something wrong Hallie?" J'onn asked in concern "You seem…distracted?"

It was then they she looked to him quite differently than she had before as if she were trying to decide for herself if she could talk to him. Before her ebbing silence he had asked her a simple question, a question that she hadn't been sure how to answer.

"_What made you want to become a psychiatrist?" _

It was an innocent enough question, goodness knows it was hardly a question that expected to cause any grave upset, but Hallie was still none the less troubled by it.

"Simon…?"

"Yes?"

"What made you want to become a psychiatrist?"

J'onn sat their dumbfounded for a moment as if he had been stuck by lightning. He had asked her that very question but he hadn't expected her to turn it around. Despite Bruce's warnings he hadn't fully devised his own background yet and was caught completely off guard.

"I…" He stumbled for a moment blindly searching for some elusive answer before it suddenly came to him…it was the very same reason he had become a Lord those years ago. "I wanted to help people," He confessed honestly "I started by helping my friends and it grew from there…" He smiled as if lost in some sort of distant memory, a memory of Mars perhaps or a memory of his second family…Hallie would never be able to guess.

His companion smiled at the reply and probably his expression, until she took a generous mouthful of coffee. "That's really nice." She said softly.

"But what of you?" J'onn asked, his coffee cup empty and pushed to one side so that she had his full and undivided attention.

Hallie smiled a little hesitantly before she brushed a hand anxiously towards the loose bun of her dark hair. "It's a long story." She confessed a little dismissively as if it meant that there was no need for them to pursue the conversation much further, even if a part of her wanted to share it with someone who was a near complete stranger. A stranger with the nicest aura she had ever sensed around a person before. For some strange unexplainable reason, she trusted him completely.

"It would seem that we have ample time."

She sighed, her life hadn't been an easy one. Her mother had died when she was very young which of course was difficult enough for most kids that age, but although she had been deeply troubled by her loss, her father had been stricken with grief. During the few months that followed after her mother's death, her father became secluded and withdrawn, unable to hold a job for more than a few months and had become deeply depressed. Hallie had been convinced from that point onward that when her mother died, a piece of her father had disappeared too.

Her teenage years had been spent taking care of him and of their home, she essentially took on the role of her late mother in keeping the house in order and trying to support her dad and get him back on his feet. Due to this she missed much of her own childhood and development, she missed out. While her friends were out socialising and having a riot, she was stuck at home or pulling extra shifts in the book store she worked in to make ends meet. She lived like this for a few years, running mechanically between school and work, balancing two jobs while her father couldn't seem to bear to exist much less live. And she felt as if she were entirely alone.

One day it all became too much and she broke down at college, crying for longer than she had ever had in her life. Crying for her lost mother, crying for her lost father and crying for the life she had lost before she had even begun to gain it. The college assigned her a counsellor and now more than twenty years later she still looked back at that moment as the turning point in her life. She had found the courage to challenge her father, worked to convince him to seek help and although he never had, she felt that she had at least tried and that had been enough. Through regular meetings with her counsellor her life changed, her whole outlook being rewritten as her mind was opened up past the trapped nature of her home life. She became a completely different person although still marred by her troubled youth. Thanks to the aid of her counsellor she became interested in a similar career, she wanted to help others like she herself had been helped. She worked to pull her grades to the necessary level and then studied psychiatry at university, graduating some years later.

The mugs sat before her on the table, empty and almost requesting a refill. Hallie inclined her head to Simon a little anxiously. She wondered what he might think of her after her confession. She had spared him from the knowledge of her failed marriage and how she had come to work in Arkham Asylum, but she had told him now why it was she had become a psychiatrist.

"I'm sorry to unload on you like that." She uttered apologetically.

Simon sat quite still for a few moments before he gingerly extended an arm and placed his large hand upon her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I have learned in my time that life brings us many challenges…nothing shows such true strength as to be able to meet them and surpass them." He smiled at her warmly and then retracted his hand. "Would you like another coffee?" He asked kindly with a brighter than average smile.

"I'd love one."

_To be Continued_


	11. Chapter 11

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters 

Chapter Eleven

Beyond her window the birds chirped merrily, singing songs and sharing their happiness all around them, even the trees seemed to sway in response to their music. For a while she lay there and listened to them, her mind becoming free and tangible as she allowed nature to beckon her towards an inner sense of peace. It seemed as though she had been lying there for many hours even if only a few minutes had passed, but the passing of time didn't carry any particular weight with her now. She let out a heartfelt and troubled sigh.

Tomorrow the plan to infiltrate Mercy Corporations would be put into action, she along with Shayera were to stay behind while Bruce and John went ahead and stealthily entered the facility. J'onn would remain at the Asylum to avoid suspicion. Diana sighed again. In truth she didn't really know how she felt about the entire situation, but for the most part she was discontented and anxious. Infiltrating Mercy Corporations was such a big risk to take regardless of the possible benefits and Diana didn't want to lose her family again.

When she had joined the League all those years ago, she had been naïve and fresh faced, bearing little knowledge of Man's world and sometimes struggling with the new culture she was faced with. Despite this though, the League as they were had accepted her without question and had supported her, befriended her and made her feel as though she had a home away from home. In the time after Wally's death, in the dark time of their grief and their loss, they reinvented themselves as Lords of Justice. Diana seemed to shudder as she remembered those days that were filled with such an inherent darkness, and she remembered the woman that she became. She remembered the anger and the rage, the bitterness and resentment she held for this world, she remembered the brutality she developed towards those that didn't deserve it. She remembered a warrior becoming something like a monster, a terrible thing with all the power the gods had given her coupled with the grief and rage she held in her heart. Perhaps that was why she became reclusive, it was why she stopped training after her powers faded and it was why she never trained again once they came back. She, like Shayera, had become frightened of what she was capable of.

Now she was faced with a dilemma. Regardless of how she felt emotionally about their quest to discover their enemies, Diana knew that it was a strategic move and a necessary one. She was an Amazon, well versed in the motions of war both in strategy and battle, yet here she was digging her heels in about something that could potentially preserve their lives. Due to her strong rejection of the initial plan, Bruce had decided that she would stay behind and would only be called if they needed back-up…when she thought about it…it dishonoured her. An Amazon, a warrior born, hiding away in the Manor while two people she cared about put their lives at risk.

The birds continued to chirp and chipper by her window, singing to one another as they met the morning with bright eyes and the promise of a fine day, neither one much concerned by the moment of clarity the woman within had experienced.

In one graceful movement Diana sat up, slid off of her bed and knelt to the floor. She lifted the silk sheets of her bed linen and moved them aside as she reached beneath the bed frame, fingers outstretched as she searched for what she had stowed there. Soon enough she felt the edging of the ornate chest and grasped it tightly, pulling it towards her. What was revealed was a richly decorated, traditional Greek chest with a fastened clasp. Diana brushed her hands lovingly over it allowing herself to feel the etchings and intricate patterns of the design. Her mother had given her this box. Slowly Diana touched the clasp, her breath holding slightly as she flicked it open and gently lifted the lid upward. All at once she let out a heavy breath, reassured as she was to see the glimmering armour of Athena twinkling at her. For a few long moments she stared at the pieces, two silver bracelets, the golden lasso, her red Lords uniform with the golden detail and finally…her tiara.

The tiara was the first thing she reached for, she hadn't worn it since becoming a Justice Lord having rejected everything of her past and committing herself only to their new cause. Diana was strongly reminded of her heritage, of the woman she had been and of the warrior she used to be. Since then she had become something she had hated but now, now she had realised that she could once again be the warrior and the woman, the Amazon, she had once been and she would begin with her tiara.

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've publicly been a Green Lantern." John muttered mostly to himself as he stood there examining his reflection in the mirror.

He was looking mostly at his uniform. There was something about it that didn't satisfy him anymore. Like the others when they had sworn their allegiance to the path of Lords, John had changed his uniform from the one he had originally donned. John decided that he didn't like the split gauntlets upon his forearms, they were a feature that all of them had adopted into their uniforms in order to symbolise their unity…they were the first things to go. Not because they were no longer unified, because they were, more so than they'd ever been…but he just wasn't a Lord anymore. Using his ring he willed the uniform to change, the short cut-off black sleeves at his biceps extending down over his forearms and hands, a single emerald gauntlet just like his old ones replacing the previous ones on each arm.

Shayera came and stood beside him "Lose the gloves." She said rather uncompromisingly.

"I used to wear gloves." He reminded her quite blatantly as he examined his hands, he much preferred his solid green arm guards.

"Yeah…and I preferred you without them." She took his hand then into hers and watched as the black fabric that covered them, receded into his gauntlets. With a smile she trailed her finger tip over his warm palm "Much better without." She said softly.

John smiled mildly before he examined the rest of his uniform. He also changed his boots, forming emerald ones at his feet rather than the repeated double band that was the icon of the Lords. The rest he left as it were, although he altered the expanse of green across his shoulders, extending it now down to his waist to break up the black of his costume that now only covered his legs, arms, sides and back.

"There now…how's that?" He asked feeling quite pleased with his new look, it was certainly as good a time as any for a change.

She eyed him closely, scrutinising every inch of him before she nodded "I like it." She seemed upset about something though, although she wasn't letting on.

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his bare hand, caressing her cheek softly with his thumb. "I know how much you want to go…but you know that it's just too dangerous."

At first she had leaned comfortingly into his palm but now she pulled away although never releasing his hand. "I'm a fighter John, I can't just sit on my hands and not do anything."

"I know, believe me I do." He tried to placate her "But they can't wait to get your head on the chopping block with Clark…I won't let them take you."

"…John." She said his name firmly "I don't need you to protect me."

"Honey, I know that…just please stay here and stay safe. You'll have your chance at them I promise."

Her emerald eyes widened "What did you just say?"

John seemed to panic slightly, worried as he was that he might have said something terribly wrong "…You'll have your chance…"

"No, no…before that." She lowered her voice an octave and moved a little closer towards him "What did you call me?"

The Emerald knight stood there quite awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck as if he were embarrassed "…honey?" He repeated quietly "If you'd rather I didn't…?" He trailed off now quite uncomfortable due to the expression on her face, which to his relief faded into something more welcoming.

She grinned at him "I like it." Was her confession before she trailed a finger over his chest, tracing the pattern of the Green Lantern logo "It's kind of domestic."

"Domestic?" John snorted "I'm not sure that's what I would think of it."

"It's what Earth couples do isn't it? Have domestic names for each other?"

"Pet names, Shayera."

"Well whatever." She said dismissively as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, she had to tip toe due to her shorter stature. "Promise me you'll be careful John…if anything happens to you…"

Gently he kissed her, a kiss that contained everything he held in his heart for her. When he broke away he held her gaze with his "I promise."

He promised her with every fibre of his body, but despite John's determination even he couldn't begin to know what could happen tomorrow when their plan was set into motion.

* * *

Bruce sat alone in one of the grand rooms of the Manor. He sat in the heavy leather chair a small glass of brandy in his hand. Above and behind him was the portrait of his parents and every other wall was adorned with books giving the room a musty scent. He came to this room rarely, only venturing there when his mind was truly troubled and submerged beneath many thoughts. Mechanically he swirled his brandy, his fingertips grasping the upper lip of the glass as his arm hung over the armrest. He himself slumped within his Father's leather chair.

The Brandy gently sloshed within the glass as it twirled within the confines of the tumbler, Bruce Wayne's eyes defocused and narrowed as he thought and pondered. He had planned the events for tomorrow out thoroughly and carefully, every single detail had been taken into consideration, every possible situation, every possible back-up plan…everything had been meticulously planned. Yet as Bruce Wayne sat there, he felt no better for Batman's work. Although he as Batman was satisfied with the work he had to do and of the mission he had to carry out, Bruce Wayne was anxious. He and John would be breaching Mercy Corporations together, using the route he had taken on his first solo infiltration of the facility. The many cameras he had planted feeding him with a surplus of information on guard duties and shifts told him that he and John could do it cleanly without rousing any attention. But he wondered on what could happen beyond that mighty vault door, he wondered if any of those who had signed their allegiance to the Registration Act could be there, he wondered if they could make it back out in one piece.

He wondered if it was worth the risk.

Although it would provide them with a strategic advantage, Batman had other reasons for wanting the information. He wanted to know what had become of his Bat family, of Nightwing and the others. It was selfish he knew, but it was a small personal benefit to be had in comparison to the benefit the knowledge would have on their survival as a whole. It was then that he spared a thought for Diana, a part of him was concerned about how he had treated her, telling her that he didn't trust anybody. The real truth was that he trusted each of them with his life, but that was the whole problem, he didn't want to have to trust them with his life, he didn't want them to have to risk their lives to protect him if the time ever came. It was he that would protect them, not the other way around.

He let out a heavy sigh before he kneaded his forehead with his free hand. Tomorrow was going to test them and it was going to test him.

* * *

**Metropolis – 1 am the following morning**

The darkness had come with the night as it always did, casting everything in shadow as the light seemed to seep away into the farthest corners. The concept of light and dark were not just topics of physics or other branches of science, the very same ideals could be applied to a person, to their mind…to their heart. This couldn't apply to anyone more strongly than the man who hovered before the early morning Metropolis.

His broad shoulders donned his iconic white cape, the fabric shimmering and whipping behind him as the wind brushed it up and gave it life like a wild thing. Massive muscular arms were crossed over his chest, covering the red of the symbol that adorned his chest, the symbol of Superman. One that had once filled the population with hope that now filled them with fear and dread. The only sound that could be heard up here was the sound of his teeth grinding together, his knuckles popping as he clenched his fists and the low audible growl birthed at the back of his throat. Lord Superman's expression was dark and foreboding, his dark eyes promising vengeance upon the one that had scorned him so. Since the weeks in which he began his search for Lois Lane and since the weeks when his troubling dreams of shadows and mockery had begun…Lord Superman had barely slept. This fact alone was obvious in his appearance, his eyes surrounded by menacing dark circles and his jaw and cheekbones laced with unshaved stubble.

He frowned darkly.

The dreams wouldn't cease, wouldn't leave him be. Mocked him, questioned and haunted him. He could hardly stand another minute of this weight that resided in his chest, of this heavy burden he couldn't seem to identify. It was dark like his mind, frightening like his heart.

For a long time he remained hovered there above the city of Metropolis, above his city, the one that had forsaken him, had returned to its petty life of crime and low life scum. How dare they abandon him when he did nothing but protect them. How dare they reject him as if he were the enemy.

For the second time he ground his teeth together. The images of his dreams no longer remained only in his dreams, now they lingered behind his eyes in the day. Behind the eyes that would no longer burn.

"It's _his_ fault." He growled "_He_ did this…all of this."

His fists squeezed as he tightened his grip and doubled his strength. In the haunting of his mind he had come to blame one person, one man. A man who had stripped him of his powers, had made him unable to protect, a man who now haunted him in his sleep, mocking him with every passing night.

It was then that he came to a decision. For him to rest he had to make him pay, had to silence him in some way, had to pay him back for the taking of his powers and the state the world had fallen to.

He would go and he would make him pay…by any means necessary.

_To be Continued _


	12. Chapter 12

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Twelve

"It's time."

Bruce's voice was focused and determined as he spoke to Alfred, the butler nodding his head gravely.

"I will summon the others, sir."

Bruce waited a moment as Alfred went about doing so, the movement of the others beginning to fill the Mansion with sound. It was a strange sound, the footsteps of each of them down the stairs one at a time. It reminded him oddly of the drum of war and the march of soldiers. His expression became grim.

One by one each of them entered. First came John, his new uniform gaining the approval of Bruce as he inclined his head at the change, a small smile forming when John morphed a dark three quarter length coat over his uniform to conceal the emblem and green of his costume. It was a stealth mission after all. Shayera of course was right behind him, her expression was anxious and her hands were fidgety. She was a fighter and warrior, the concept of having to stay behind while the man she loved and the friends she called family went to battle did not bode well with her at all. Bruce noticed that regardless of his insistence that she stay, she had brought her mace along with her. He knew that her agreement to stay was peace keeping, if she really wanted to go, they couldn't stop her. She glanced at Bruce worriedly before her expression hardened, she was settling into her soldier mode if only to stop herself from losing it.

A moment or two later, Diana entered the room. Bruce's eyebrows shot up as the Princess of the Amazons entered, her hands skilfully tying her lasso to her belt. Upon her head sat her tiara which she hadn't worn since Flash had been killed. Her hair which had become lengthy was cast back and secured in a large yet elegant braid, fastened by a small silver ring. Rather than wear her red Lord's suit, Diana had chosen to return to her red corset, the high cut shorts or red trousers dismissed in favour of a traditional gladiatorial, segmented skirt. Each panel was blue in colour and adorned with a small line of stars. Her traditional red boots with silver trim had made a return to finish the look alongside her iconic bracelets.

Bruce wasn't the only one to be surprised, both John and Shayera gifted her with similar expressions, although Shayera smiled in approval. Wonder Woman was back, she wasn't Lord Wonder Woman, nor was she the Wonder Woman of the past. This Wonder Woman was a hardened warrior with a new perception of the world and a new sense of honour and Justice.

Diana had been reborn.

"I see you have had a change of uniform as well John." Diana noticed with a smile.

"Change is as good as any." He said brightly "The new look suits."

"Likewise." She said still smiling as Shayera nudged her approvingly in the side. Shayera herself was beginning to wonder if she should consider a uniform change as well.

They each continued to mutter between themselves until Bruce pulled up his cowl and Lord Batman made his presence known.

"It's time." He repeated. He looked to John "You ready?"

John nodded grimly before he turned to Shayera and took both of her hands in his. "I'll see you when I come back."

She hugged him then, wrapping her arms about his waist and within his coat. There were words she wanted to share but they didn't seem to convey what she wanted so she kept them to herself. As this transpired, Diana cast a look in the direction of Batman, he seemed to watch her. His eyes expressed something different, something she hadn't seen before. She dismissed it. It was imperative that they stayed focused. Diana refused to allow herself to be distracted by him.

When their final goodbyes had been made, John and Batman headed towards the Grandfather clock, they would exit from the cave's outside access to dissuade anyone from seeing them leave the manor.

Shayera hefted her mace from where she had placed it and seemed to cradle it in her hand. Diana fiddled slightly with her lasso before she folded her arms nervously.

"I'll put on a pot of tea." Alfred said in a reassuring tone, well accustomed as he was to long, anxious waits.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Mercy Corporations could be seen on the horizon. From within the emerald bubble John cast a look to his companion.

"You're sure about this?" He seemed to frown as he scrutinised the building that was still a few minutes away "We don't have to go through with this."

"Yes we do." Batman replied evenly before he turned to fix his white lenses on John "You know we do."

The Green Lantern nodded his head "Let's do this thing."

From there, John guided the bubble towards Mercy Corporations, dropping them several feet and aiming them towards a darkened area of the complex. It wouldn't do them any good to land smack bang in the centre of the grounds so instead it had been agreed that they would land outside and work their way in. John had selected a darkened alleyway as their landing point, the emerald hue of his ring fading away as he withdrew the energy and released his will. His reintroduction to architecture had done him no end of good.

"This way." Batman motioned towards the exit of the alley, his body crouched and prepared for seemingly anything. John followed.

From the alley they moved silently towards the grand building, Batman continuing to lead as John followed closely behind, the ex-Marine leaning more upon his military training by this point. Together they reached the high wall of the facility whereby Bruce knew several armed guards to be, each one circling the area in a repetitive, routine fashion. Using only gestures, Batman indicated for John to move further around, the two of them would enter at two separate points and then converge at the designated meeting point. It was no good the two of them hopping over the wall together while trying to dodge and avoid guards. They would be too clumsy and too easy to discover.

With a silent nod John began to move away from his friend and doubled back around the high wall, ever careful to avoid making a sound or rousing alarm. This process of stealth amused John in some sense, he found it slightly peculiar yet at the same time it was certainly a worthy challenge. It was something Bruce did all of the time, it was second nature to the Dark Knight. John was more than a little rusty. It also juxtaposed interestingly with their past, as Lords all they needed to do was arrive…everyone that was there would simply run in the opposite direction. The Green Lantern grimaced soundlessly as he remembered what they had had to do to warrant such a reaction from the populace.

Silently he moved around to the point where he would enter. In the still twilight light of the early morning, John assessed the high wall. He couldn't use his ring to simply lift him over, the glow would arouse attention in an instant. Instead he launched himself upward and grasped the edges of the wall with his fingers, his upper body strength and maintained muscle fitness allowing him to heave himself upward and onto the wall. He crouched there for a moment, his good leg bent and supporting his weight while his still recovering, and often bothersome leg dangled down the outside of the wall.

Carefully he watched the guards moving around below him, there was a large tree to one side which helped block out his potential silhouette but John knew that he couldn't linger. He had memorised every detail of Batman's report and knew that in less than five seconds the guards were expected to cross paths, leaving a maximum of a six second space of ground unmanned…long enough for John to dart across from his place on the wall, to the flush edge of the building.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

John pulled his leg over the wall and carefully hopped down, landing with most of his weight on his reliable leg. The landing wasn't as hard as he had prepared himself for but he pressed on quickly and jogged across the area, keeping to the dark and remaining in the security camera's blind spot. His heart hammered in his chest as he pressed himself up against the wall. No alarm had sounded, the guard walked past chatting away to another that was ten feet away…John had gone unnoticed. Now all he had to do was carefully pick his way around to the agreed meeting point, an air vent that would lead them to the elevator shaft.

Slowly, John trod his way towards the location, his mental map supplying him with all of the details he needed. It was imperative that they go unseen, true enough they could easily knockout anyone that caught sight of them before the alarm was sounded, but they both wanted to keep things as undisturbed as possible. If anyone came across an unconscious body their time would quickly become extremely limited. As John approached the vent, he wondered to himself what kind of firepower this place could have hiding away in its many levels.

Batman was already waiting for him. John was expecting a scolding for taking so long but Bruce didn't utter a sound, just began unscrewing the vent to allow them access. While Bruce tackled one, John tackled the other. When it was freed, John hefted the barred vent upward as if it were a large cat flap and beckoned his companion in. They had eight seconds before another guard crossed this area. John climbed within immediately after Batman and quietly set the flap of the vent back into its rightful place. In the darkness of the shaft he glanced at Bruce.

"So far so good."

Batman nodded before pressing onward. For several minutes they progressed through the vents, both in silence as they lost themselves in their own personal thoughts. Soon they reached the elevator shaft and Bruce turned and inclined his head to John. Knowing what he had to do, John encapsulated Bruce in a green aura, supporting the Batman as they both exited the shaft and hovered thanks to John's ring. It wouldn't do for them to use the same method Bruce had used when he had infiltrated a few weeks ago. He had very nearly alerted them to his presence thanks to the clumsiness of the vent cover. John descended them downward, faster when he noticed that the elevator above their heads was beginning to descend towards them. Batman began to work on the bolts he had previously replaced but as the elevator gained speed, John moved Bruce aside and ripped the vent off with his ring, insulating the noise with a tightly pressured bubble in the process before hurrying them within.

Just as they entered, the elevator passed them. "That was too close." John breathed into the silence.

Batman nodded his head slightly "We have to keep moving."

Twenty minutes later they found the vault like door Batman had described. The same door he had shown John and the others using his many, small and hidden cameras. Along their way they had stopped off at a small secured wall unit which Bruce had easily accessed. Inside were several wires and cables. John had watched as Bruce used a small device and a pair of fine pliars to cut the insulation of the wires and bypass them into the device. The device would allow Bruce to loop the film from the security feeds and cover up their entrance on the floor of the vault. A small screen revealed the ever repetitive march of the guards which Bruce closely followed before recording a loopable segment.

After having secured this, the two re-entered the vent and pushed on towards their destination.

"It's bigger than I thought." John said quietly as he glanced at it over Bruce's shoulder. "What about the guards?"

Batman crouched there in the vent for several minutes before he fingered his utility belt, popped open one of the many compartments and removed several small silver balls.

"Put this on." Batman offered John a small mouth piece that covered his nose and mouth but was small enough to fit into Batman's belt.

John took it without question and fitted it on, watching Bruce do the same. Preparing the small ball bearings, Bruce let them sit in his hand a moment before he carefully tossed them through the bars in the vent. One of the guards noticed one of the balls and examined it rather inquisitively, bending over at the waist to get a better look. Just as he did the tiny ball exploded in a cloud of white vapour the others following suit until the whole area was a mass of white cloud. The cameras were busy playing a looped recording of the room before all of this had occurred so John and Batman were free to hop out of the vent and cross the room towards the vault. The guards now lay unconscious on the ground, the sedative would wear off in an hour or so.

The vault door was massive, twice as high as either man. John wondered how Bruce could be so sure that this was where they needed to be but he trusted the former Lord Batman and waited patiently for him to do his work. The process of unlocking and accessing the door was a long and difficult one, John even began to pace impatiently as Bruce worked on bypassing the power and unlocking the vault security. No doubt there were several alarm triggers in place including a silent alarm.

It felt like hours as Bruce fiddled with various wires and tools, John almost wanted to simply bash the door in with a pile driver or other similar construct but knew frustratingly that he couldn't.

It seemed like a blessing when the vault door finally shuddered.

It took the combined might of John and Batman to push the door open, both of them grunting as they put all of their combined weight behind the motion. Bruce had had to disconnect the vault's door to the main power circuit, otherwise the door would have opened on its own hydraulics.

"We don't have much time." Batman warned as they stepped forth into unknown territory "One of the silent alarms was triggered…it won't be long until we have company."

John swallowed down his groan. "Then let's make the most of it."

The room directly beyond the vault door was a simple room, a room that provided a path between the door and the treasures that lay beyond. Bruce was surprised to see that beyond the first room, a maze of rooms could be found. As they progressed, John shot out the cameras. There was no point masking their presence now, the looping film was simply to give them enough time to work on the steel door, now they only needed to buy time by not giving their hosts a glaring sign of where they were. They passed several doors and rooms on their way, Bruce using another of his many contraptions to source out the major thrum of computer activity, a hub. Some of the rooms seemed to hold machines and computers of their own, John didn't have much time to see what they were but he did wonder what they could be for, perhaps some of them were focused on security and others on other roles.

It wasn't until Batman began to break into a jog that Lantern began to grow worried "What is it?"

"I've found it." Bruce called back, there didn't seem to be anyone else down here, the entire complex was run solely through unmanned computers. Those that were there paid them little heed. "This way." It made John suspicious and it made him wonder if that was why Bruce was running.

John followed but as he ran along behind Bruce, a sound roared around them. A dense sounding sound as if someone were bringing down the walls.

"What in the-" Was all John managed to get out before he was struck in the side by something that had bulldozed from one of the many rooms lining the walls.

"John!" Batman called out instinctively and made to double back for his friend but an emerald wall was erected before him just as an emerald dome blasted the attacker free of the Green Lantern.

John got back on his feet, his ring hovering him just above the floor to give him a little manoeuvrability. "Get going, I can handle this!" John bellowed down to Bruce "Get what we came for."

The Green Lantern was pleased to see Batman listen as he turned and continued to run down the halls.

"Now," John said conversationally towards the expanse of rubble before him "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

The rubble rumbled and groaned until a figure stood before the Former Lord Lantern. John frowned before setting his face into one of determination. In front of him stood Atom Smasher, at least twice his normal height and likely twice as strong to boot.

"Let's dance, big guy."

"My pleasure, _Lord_ Green Lantern." Atom Smasher mocked bowed before charging forward with all the speed and weight of several angry bulls.

* * *

Lord Batman felt the door with his hand, beyond lay the computer they had come to find, the main hub of Mercy Corporations and one that would grant them to all of the information they needed to survive. Bruce didn't have time to consider the possibilities, he knew in his gut that Mercy was up to more than was made apparent but he had more important things to do. Lantern was having it out with someone back down the hallway and Bruce refused to leave him for too long to fend for himself.

He kicked the door in with his boot just as an almighty crash resonated behind him. Charging into the room, Bruce was already ripping his flash drives and decryption modules out of his belt. His technology would have to tear through any defences and security blocks in place before he could extract the data, as well as leaving all signs of software untraceable back to Wayne Industries. With well-practiced hands he set his instruments up and set the ball in motion. A knot formed in his chest as he waited for the process to begin and anxiously saw that it would take at least ten minutes. Before he could begin to attempt to manually hack the data systems himself to speed up the process, a familiar voice spoke behind him and his entire body stiffened.

"I'm sorry…but I can't let you do that."

Batman whipped around faster than the eye could follow only to come face to face with…

"Nightwing?"

"I can't let you do this." Richard Grayson seemed to ignore the astonished look on his former mentor's face "In about two minutes my back-up's going to get here…once we've scraped Lord Lantern off of the floor…we're going to deal with you."

"What are you doing here?" Lord Batman demanded but as he stepped forward he was struck a right cross, but not from his former student.

"I'll let you handle this, Steel." Nightwing gestured to Batman as he glanced to the armoured man beside him. "Waller wants to see me."

Steel only nodded before surging forward to continue his assault on Lord Batman.

* * *

Another strike and his mind swam, he wasn't sure how many more hits like that he was going to be able to handle, with or without the ring.

"Do you have any idea how hard you made life for the rest of us?" Atom Smasher demanded before he reached back to land another blow to the already off balance Green Lantern. Instinctively though John swayed and ducked beneath the would-be blow. From his lower point he surged upright forming a green fist and upper-cutting the meta-human straight under the chin. Atom was rocked back but didn't fall, his body mass and density allowing him to absorb most of the impact, not that that deterred the former Marine who formed a jackhammer and pounded his assailant into the ground.

John wanted to reply to the accusations that Smasher had thrown his way but he had realised already that there was nothing he could possibly do or say to placate his attacker. All he could do was try to fend him off and bring Batman enough time to run his program and extract the information they needed.

Atom Smasher's recovery time was fast, faster at times than John could keep up with, he was well out of practice when it came to combat and he didn't particularly want to battle with someone who used to fight on the same side.

John prepared himself as his foe once again got to his feet but just as he aimed his ring ready to blast him back into a manageable distance, something yet again collided with him. Before he knew what was going on he was once again on the floor but just as he turned to blast whoever it was off, he realised it was Batman who was already, albeit disorientated, getting to his feet. Atom Smasher saw the disadvantage and threw a heavy left hook, ready to make contact with the Batman but despite his victim's earlier dizziness, he rolled with the punch and used Atom Smasher's momentum to toss him over his shoulder. At the same time as Smasher was flung into the opposite wall, Steel swung his hammer towards John.

Erecting a simple medieval like shield, John blocked the blow, the impact rocking his shoulder socket. The veteran Green Lantern however quickly recovered and formulated a large weapon of his own, a rather large mace which he clouted Steel with.

John smiled although grimly "Ready to switch partners?"

Batman answered by punching Smasher solidly in the jaw, he was used to going toe to toe with Bane, Atom Smasher wasn't much different in comparison.

The battle drew on, the former Lords matching their attackers blow for blow and even knocking back a few armed, human guards in the process. Batarangs struck and exploded on impact in the sides of rifles and heavy shotguns while John brushed them aside with a wall or similar construct.

"How much longer?" John called as he grasped Steel with a pair of giant pliers and shoved him through several layers of foundation. His split lip was filling his mouth with the bitter taste of copper and his leg was beginning to hinder him.

"About five minutes." Bruce yelled back before he once again manipulated Atom Smasher's momentum.

"That's plenty of time."

The two men spun in the direction of the feminine voice to find a tall, blonde haired woman in white standing in the entry way. Before their eyes she ripped the heavy steel door of the vault off and tossed it aside as if it wasn't made of anything at all.

"So which one of you boys am I taking out first?" Galatea asked. Her time had come to prove how committed she was to protecting this world. She could prove it to her creators…and to herself.

In a fraction of a second she had made her choice, a sum of logic and strategy forming the decision to take out the biggest threat, that of the Green Lantern. Just as quickly she blasted across the room, her speed competitive of Lord Superman as she alighted in front of John and laid him out flat with one bone breaking strike. Thankfully John's personal protective field protected him from most of the damage but it regardless threw him back several feet.

An errant batarang struck Galatea in the back but she wasn't all that fussed by it.

"Your little toys aren't going to stop me Lord Batman." She said quite firmly "Now stand down. I'm taking you into custody for your crimes."

Still sore over the revelation of Nightwing's whereabouts as well as angered by the attack on himself and John, Batman stood before her a pillar of will and determination.

"Have it your way." Galatea remarked gravely "I won't hold back." Was her final warning.

He remained silent and waited for her to make the first move.

Meanwhile John was pulled out of the hole in the wall by Atom Smasher who then proceeded to punch him quite generously in the gut, making John cough up a goblet of blood. Smasher followed this by gripping the Lantern into a bear hug, squeezing him tightly and compressing his chest in the process, restricting his airflow.

"You aren't so frightening now, are you?" Smasher asked plainly, there was no hint of mocking. It was just an absolute truth.

"Yeah…maybe not." John wheezed "But it doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass."

Atom Smasher was about to rebuke him when John focused all of his will on one single burst of energy, throwing Smasher back by the force and sending Steel flat on his back in the process. John had had enough, it was time to get the data and go, it wasn't worth their lives.

He flew forward, as he did so forming a solid wall of emerald light. Just as the unidentified female was about to further beat down Lord Batman, John bashed into her like a battering ram. There wouldn't be much time before she came back, but John yelled towards Bruce, a hint of savageness to his tone, a brutality that they had each thought to have put away in the darkest corners of their hearts.

"Call her…we won't make it out of here otherwise." As he spoke, blood was spat from his mouth, but his rage and the ever present darkness within was momentarily dissolved as Galatea returned for a second match.

_To be continued_


	13. Chapter 13

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Thirteen 

"…_Diana…We need you…"_

The message from Bruce had been received five seconds ago and within the five seconds Diana had stood to her feet and stormed to the rear door of the Manor that led to the cliffs. Shayera had received the message as well and had hefted her mace, a storm in her emerald eyes as she pushed past Diana and headed for the exit. Honouring Bruce and John's warnings that Shayera could not be discovered, Diana had reached and grabbed Shayera's shoulder to halt her, but the Thanagarian had had other plans in mind. Like lightning birthed from an overcast sky, Shayera had whipped around, bringing the head of her mace with her. Diana had deftly blocked the attempted strike with her bracelet and witnessed first-hand the remorse in her friend's eyes as the clang of the impact rung between them.

"I'll bring them back." Diana had vowed as she intently met her gaze "I promise." And reluctantly Shayera had remained behind feeling her warrior's pride burn with dishonour as Diana departed and sped as fast as she could towards the tower of Mercy Corporations.

Alfred approached Shayera as she watched Diana disappear into the sky, a look of longing on her face as she wished deeply in her heart to go with her. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, it's more important to be the one they come home to, Miss Hol." He comforted softly.

"But what if they're hurt?" She asked worriedly "What if John's hurt…what if he…?"

"Then you will be here to repair him, miss." And he smiled in reassurance, enough that for the moment her anxieties were somewhat eased. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me. I'm sure they will each appreciate a warm meal upon their return."

In response she nodded and took a seat on the leather couch, her mace being placed upon the table. Automatically she followed the folds and curves of the black Kevlar strap and she thought back to her instinctual strike towards a restraining Diana. She shook her head and held it within her hands, the memories of her killing of Hro surging forward in her mind as she recounted the time in which she had lost control within her red haze. It made her wonder about John and she determined that her love for him, although deep and unrelenting, was also dangerous. Dangerous because she would stop at nothing to protect him regardless of those that stood in her way. She hadn't stopped when Hro had stood in her way and she wondered if she would stop when faced by Diana or the others, or even innocent civilians that did not deserve her anger or brutality.

She wondered if it was a part of her she could ever effectively restrain and if she was willing to.

* * *

Within the kitchen, Alfred worked. He laboured over the stove as he always did, preparing hearty meals and comforting bakes. The process of cooking was often soothing for the times in which he waited for Bruce to return and he prepared his mind to pick up the pieces when he did.

A clatter behind him gained his attention, the elderly butler turning his head to investigate the sound before he turned back assuming that the sound had been from Miss Hol. He trusted that she would remain as had been asked of her, he only hoped that she could hold out until Mr Stewart returned. There was another sound, closer this time and Alfred assumed that perhaps Miss Hol would be joining him in the kitchen to help with dinner and take her mind off of her worries. What Alfred discovered instead however, was the darkened glare of Lord Superman as he stood towering before him, a vision of rage and madness.

"Where is he?" Lord Superman's voice was raw and grated like the sound of a chainsaw through wood.

Alfred stammered slightly before Goliath until he straightened his back in defiance.

"Master Bruce isn't available." He replied, never dropping his formal way of speaking "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Superman seemed to growl at the answer, brow furrowing as he turned his head to the side in frustration.

"Where is he?" He repeated firmly, intimidatingly through his teeth.

"As I informed y-" Alfred choked on his last word as Superman snatched him by the throat and lifted him off of his feet, his own eyes squeezed shut in forced patience.

"I don't want _you_." He grated "I want Batman…I need to…" His eyes darkened as a thought occurred to him, a revelation… an easy solution.

He didn't have to hurt Batman to _hurt_ him.

Alfred gasped as Superman tightened his grip "It no longer matters where he is…" He focused his eyes on the helpless butler, the dark circles around them making him seem twice as menacing as before and just as desperate "You'll do…I'll hurt him through you…stop the nightmares…can…rest."

"…P-please…" Alfred gasped, he wasn't ready to go yet, Bruce still needed him more than he'd ever acknowledge and he had made a promise to Thomas and Martha…to protect.

* * *

From the grand living room, Shayera had heard a sound. Her ears prickled at the sound, a low voice that seemed dark and raw. Quietly she stood to her feet, filled with the distinct sensation that there was something very wrong. Shayera had always trusted her instincts when it came to situations like this. Just as silently she reached for her mace and gently lifted it from the table top, slipping her hand through the Kevlar loop as she began to step towards the large kitchen of Wayne Manor.

Her wings quivered as her eyes darted about, her breathing became deep and her heart began to pound as her blood became hot. There was someone here, she knew, someone who shouldn't be here…someone dangerous. When she heard his voice, her feathers ruffled.

"…You'll do…I'll hurt him through you…"

In the space of a few seconds she assessed the situation, recognised who was there, where they were, what they were doing, how dangerous they were and how effectively she could fight them. They were all questions she naturally went through in every given battle and even down to the smaller things like a game of chess or an argument with John, but this time when she processed the questions, she faltered.

Lord Superman was stronger and faster than her, near invulnerable and had no limits in regards to what he was willing to do. It was with this assessment that Shayera realised that all she could hope to do was get Alfred out of harm's way and maybe buy enough time until the others came back or she could call J'onn. She raised her finger to her ear to call him but changed her mind when she saw Alfred's eyes begin to mist.

With a carefully assessed path Shayera pushed into the room, the door thankfully already open so that she didn't have to slow herself down with it. Lord Superman seemed to still be intent on his work for he hadn't seemed to have heard her yet. She didn't know that his super hearing came and went as it chose. In silence she raised her mace and with one almighty battle cry, she struck Superman as hard as she physically could across the back of his head. Lord Superman's head was forced to one side by the blow and although he released Alfred, he didn't tumble. Shayera knew he would recover in a matter of seconds and so without hesitation, she snatched at Alfred and heaved him to his feet, dragging him out of the kitchen and out towards the larger rooms of the Manor.

"Alfred?" she asked quickly "Alfred are you still with me?"

He gasped for air "Y-yes…" She continued to pull him along with her, his weight was nowhere near her carrying limits but she didn't want to throw him over her shoulder. Lord Superman would be on her any second…any next heartbeat. "The cave…" Alfred muttered "We must…go to the…cave."

"The cave?" She repeated in disbelief "The cave isn't going to…" She paused as her feathers shifted. Her wings were provided with a dense neural system that detected even the smallest changes in the air around her and the pushing force of the air against her was quiet unnatural.

He was coming for her.

In one desperate motion Shayera threw Alfred away from her, pushing him as far away as she could. She'd been given two choices, to try to outfly him in speed and risk both her and Alfred's lives, or get Alfred to safety and take the blow.

She'd chosen the latter.

The air pressed against her as Superman pushed against it, surging it towards her like a wave of water about to crash against the cliffs. When he reached her within a single heartbeat, he grabbed her about the shoulders and forced her against the far wall, never reducing his speed. Shayera released a painful cry as her back impacted with the dense wall and her body continued almost through it to the other side, but she didn't cry out because of the impact. In the collision her left wing had been pinned awkwardly behind her and had been compressed with her against the wall, she had felt the joint pop as her wing dislocated.

"Does that hurt?" He asked her bitterly. He pressed her harder and she screamed "You're just as bad as _he_ is…" Lord Superman seemed to find something amusing "One traitor to the next…you're all the same…all so," He savoured the words, savoured the sound of her painful attempts to break free "_Pathetic_."

Shayera growled in a mixture of pain and anger, her fear pushed down as her body dealt with its need to escape, its need to survive.

"Let me go!"

He laughed manically then, the sound seemed wrong, seemed so dark and tragic.

"I could rip you apart _right now_ if I wanted to." He breathed, his hand was enclosing on her dislocated wing, was ready to pull "And there's nothing anyone could do about it…a _traitor_ deserves nothing more." He tightened his grip on her shoulder and she could feel the flesh beneath his fingers bruise.

She held her breath and her body grew still despite her want to keep fighting, it seemed that there was little hope. Her ear piece had been dislodged and her wing was now next to useless, she couldn't fly. Her plan had been to reclaim Alfred and take off away from the Manor, Superman was faster than her but she had been confident enough that she could out-manoeuvre him if necessary.

She couldn't do that now.

"You've accepted it, haven't you?" He whispered to her as if he were a caring escort leading her towards her inevitable end.

Her green eyes were steady and unmoving, filled with the intensity of all of her mistakes and all of her dreams, a clarity there that could only be seen in the face of the end.

She spat in his face.

"I'd sooner rot in the seven hells." And she kicked out while simultaneously extending her working wing. It didn't dislodge her from him but he temporally lessened his grip.

"Why you…" He released one hand from her to wipe the spittle from his face before he curved it back as if he were to backhand her, but as the hand motioned towards her and she braced herself…a clicking sound resonated and a dull impact announced the arrival of a mist of green smoke.

Lord Superman coughed and wheezed before his knees buckled and Shayera fell forward. Instinctively she used his hunched form as a means of bracing her weight and stopping herself from hitting the floor as well. Behind the form of Superman was a small, open canister and directly behind it almost six feet away, was Alfred.

"Quickly Miss!" He called and gestured onward as he began to turn towards the cave "We must get to the cave."

She was still bewildered as to why Alfred was so adamant that they would be safe in the cave, this was Superman, he could tear through the Earth's crust if he wanted to. Regardless she did as she was told and staggered forward, the blinding pain from her dislocated wing almost paralysing her. Indeed a wound to a Thanagarian's wings was a potentially crippling one. After two steps she hesitated and swallowed the urge in her to vomit. She could hardly bear it.

Alfred was there though, right beside her and attempting to take on some of her weight. "Quickly." He urged her as he glanced over his shoulder "We haven't much time." And together they pressed on towards the opening of the Grandfather clock, Shayera's useless wing dragging along behind her.

After what seemed like a lifetime they reached the clock and passed within. Alfred set the clock to return to its place and it was then that Shayera noticed that Alfred was holding some sort of projectile launcher. Rather than ask though she made her way unsteadily down the stairs, the adrenaline that now filled her veins enough for her to do what she needed to do. She reached for the Bat computer and the complicated console, punching in the emergency code that Bruce had given each of them in case a situation arose.

"_Welcome…Shayera." _

Ignoring the welcoming tone of the computer, Shayera heavily pressed the buttons as she accessed the communicator uplink, an encrypted one that only the five of them used. Hazily she accessed J'onn's frequency as Alfred alighted beside her.

"J'onn…?" She paused but didn't give him much time when she didn't gain an immediate response "J'onn!"

"_Shayera…what is it? What has happened?" _His voice was as close to panic stricken as a Martian could get.

"He's here…Superman's here…we…" She blinked, trying to stop herself from passing out as the burst of adrenaline began to fade. Alfred took over for her.

"We're in the cave, Miss Hol is injured."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can."_ And J'onn cut the link, leaving Alfred with static as Shayera descended into unconsciousness within the chair.

* * *

Princess Diana raced across the landscape as fast as she was able, ignoring all pretence of remaining hidden as she went. There was no time to consider such things now. She had to get to Mercy Corporations as soon as possible. With honed reflexes she dodged a low flying helicopter, ignoring the whirring of the blades and the gust of air as the aerial vehicle swerved in her presence. She knew from its existence there alone that she was close to where she needed to be, there were always helicopters patrolling around the city no doubt looking for any and all signs of her and the others.

The clouds before her were dense and blocked out much of her view but she sped on, she knew exactly where she needed to go having studied Bruce's dozen or so maps until she could call them before her at will. Elegantly she moved into a dive, her target was almost directly below her and she was determined to enter the facility with as much speed as she could, she didn't want to have to stop for the likes of petty security with their annoying bullets. Once she broke free of the cloud cover however, a number of pesky bullets were fired upon her, all of which she blocked successfully with her bracelets. In her mind she wondered why mankind could never seem to learn that bullets would simply be pointless against her. Soon enough however she reached the facility and didn't hasten to burst through the front doors, still in flight, and progress through to the nearest elevator shaft. Diana's plan was to tear into the shaft and descend the needed levels and continue on, there was no need for her to busy herself with vent shafts and stealth. Especially not now.

She reached the elevator doors and pressed her fingers in between the seam of the door. With a flex of her wrist she reflected another bullet before she heaved the doors apart and was met with the bare shaft with nothing but the elevator cables to greet her.

She descended.

Along her way Diana pressed her finger into her ear "Batman, I'm almost there."

She received no response.

* * *

It burned deep, burned bright, seared his heart and charred his chest. His eyes were alight, vivid green and threatening, full of anger and full of hate.

Galatea was before him. The unidentified female was standing strong against a construct that was determined to push her down into the ground. The construct unlike the others that came before, held no real shape. It would seem that in the Lantern's rage he had forsaken all creativity in favour of cold, hard efficiency. Galatea knew about efficiency, she knew what it was to abandon everything but the necessity, everything but the direct route that would promise success, and she had been relentless in her demonstration of this fact. The construct pressed harder against her, became denser.

John Stewart was a mess. His uniform was torn in several places, his lip split and swollen and blood pooled from within his mouth while his weight was distinctly preferred on one leg than the other. Galatea noticed this preference as she ground her teeth, pressing her arms upward to brace the force of the ring construct, their battle, one of wills. She had a great deal of willpower within her, her need to prove herself and her existence fuelling it far more than anything she suspected could fuel his. Regardless though the fight was intense and Galatea found herself meeting more of a challenge than she had expected.

From the corner of her eye she noticed that Atom Smasher and Steel had decided to simply step back and watch. Perhaps they too were just as curious as Cadmus to see what she was capable of and it angered her somewhat, but not enough to distract her. Lord Batman was flat out on the floor, she was sure that she had broken at least one of his ribs before she had knocked him out with a piston like punch to the jaw.

The construct pressed down yet harder and she felt the floor begin to groan beneath her. Of course it would give out before she would. Her mind raced, checked through over a dozen scenarios and a dozen possibilities before she settled on one and put it to action. Galatea let the Lantern push her down through the floor. The crushing rubble and sharp protruding foundations would cause her little to no harm.

Having seen that his construct had done away with the woman in white, John relaxed his arm minutely before quickly scanning the room. He saw Bruce lying unconscious, saw Smasher and Steel move towards him and saw the doorway to the computer hub and the flash drive they needed to leave with. Before he could make a step towards the hub, the floor blistered and the unidentified woman burst out. A yell of pain then sliced through the low hum of the room as Galatea kicked out his weakened leg aggressively and sent him sprawling to the floor.

"I won't ask again." Galatea spoke with all the authority of an army General "Relinquish your ring."

The Lantern rolled on the floor in agony until Galatea grabbed him about the collar and lifted him from the floor.

She was nose to nose with him.

"Surrender."

He merely coughed and gargled something of a retort that was far from the surrender she had requested of him.

"Fine." She snarled and cocked back her fist ready to land him a blow that would leave him as unconscious as his companion, after which they'd be transported down below in the special cells that had been designed for them. The personal green shield of his was gone now, there was nothing to stop him from feeling the entirety of her strike.

Nothing but the golden rope that latched onto her hand before an unexpected yank sent her careening towards the vault door and the Green Lantern towards the floor.

_To be continued _


	14. Chapter 14

**An/ Sorry for the long delay between updates everyone, I've been really busy lately :( Please bare with me for the time being, promise I'll get this finished :D Thanks for all of your support so far, I really appreciate it :)**

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Fourteen

**Mercy Corporations – Lower levels**

The foundations quaked and groaned as strike after strike was made. In the lower levels of Mercy Corporations, the very same one that had been built upon the ashes of Lex Luthor and his mad campaign, the one that had survived the suspicions of the Justice Lords, was now the ring in which Wonder Woman and Galatea duelled.

They were women at war.

Diana ducked fluently beneath a left hook, her body in tune and her elegance never forgotten as she twisted and rose bringing a strike of her own to bare. Galatea was struck in the jaw, the first true hit of the match thus far. Before this point both women had effectively dodged and avoided all contact but Galatea hadn't been expecting the fluent dance of an Amazon in battle. Earth's new appointed guardian stumbled back as Diana stood tall and firm as she watched the woman before her dab at her lower lip. When Galatea removed her hand and examined the dull crimson that was her life's blood, she raised her eyes to meet Wonder Woman's.

"I haven't seen my own blood before." She observed aloud in genuine curiosity. No needle was strong enough to pierce her skin and thus no blood had ever been taken from her.

Wonder Woman adjusted her stance to one prepared for further conflict "Be expecting to see more of it." She warned darkly before flying forward with a bolt of speed.

Galatea glanced up and nimbly dodged to one side as Diana began to pass her, yet as she did so, she grabbed at the former Lord's wrist and twisted. Galatea had the strength to anchor Diana's momentum and turn it upon her, twisting her body and throwing her in the opposite direction of her previous flight path. Diana careened towards the far wall but regardless, managed to flip in the air and alight back onto her heels. For a moment the two women glared each other down before they flew towards one another intent on causing the other harm.

The force of the impact rocked the battle wounded foundations harder as each woman gave and received punches and kicks. The experienced Champion of the Amazons clashing with the less experienced, yet well informed and trained clone of Supergirl. Although Galatea's training and knowledge gifted her with battle strategy and a wealth of technique, Galatea had yet to come across the dance like method of Amazonian battle form. Regardless, she adapted quickly just like she did in everything else.

Just as before when Galatea threw a strike, Diana danced beyond her reach twisting and sliding into her own attacks as if she had never been interrupted. Naturally Galatea began to grow frustrated, irritated that despite all of her training she was struggling to match the former Lord Wonder Woman who in regards to power was her lesser.

"You would have to do better than that to best me." Diana snarled as she struck Galatea with her elbow, shoving her opponent back a couple of steps as she prepared to follow it up with a lunging kick to the midsection. A lunging kick that despite her disorientation, Galatea caught and pulled bringing the Amazon towards her to receive a bone crunching strike to the face. Diana was once again thrown back but it would take more than that to keep her down.

* * *

Lord Batman's vision was obscured as he opened his lensed eyes, his left felt swollen and seemed to gift him with nothing but vague tunnel vision. For a few moments he didn't move, simply took in his condition and his surroundings. There was a distinct piercing pain in his side, a few broken ribs no doubt and his head was pounding while his jaw ached. He wasn't in fine shape that was clear. Slowly he cast his eyes about him, discreetly of course as he was loathe to drawing attention to himself for the moment. To one side he briefly saw the battle between Diana and the unnamed woman. Diana was angry he could tell, could see it in her punches and in her stance, but none the less he was relieved that she was here. They couldn't hope to escape without her.

Further away John was on the ground, his breathing seemed slow and rugged, clearly in pain. Bruce looked back towards the cracked and broken ceiling and came to terms with the situation and the knowledge that it was his fault, his suggestion. They were here because of him and were in danger because of him. That would not do at all.

Groggily he moved to his feet leaning on the nearby wall for support as he stood, hunched and partially broken. His uniform was torn and he was covered in cuts and bruises, but it didn't stop him from pressing onward.

"Where do you think you're going?" Atom Smasher asked as he too took a step forward and blocked his path.

"Step aside." Lord Batman warned.

"And why would I want to do something like that?" Smasher asked, his voice slightly muffled by his mask "Why would I want to do anything _you_ say?"

Batman looked upon him closely but yet had no answer for him, there was nothing he could say, nothing he wanted to say. Behind Atom Smasher, John was beginning to win against his pain, was starting to re-gather his will and refocus. Steel was occupied watching Galatea and Diana closely and didn't see as the Lantern began to rise to his feet.

"I'll ask you again. Step aside."

"I don't think you understand the situation _Lord_ Batman. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to."

John was on his feet now. His balance was off thanks to his persistent injury at the hands of Hro Talak but his eyes were burning, his rage was tangible. Bruce felt it too, felt it boil deep below the surface, felt his anger at the death of his parents, at the loss of Flash, at the allegiance of Nightwing to Mercy…and he glared at Atom Smasher, the former Lord that he was.

Atom Smasher seemed to sense the change, more so when he heard Steel behind him as his ally saw the risen Lord Lantern. In a surge that neither man expected except for Batman, Lord Green Lantern's will burst forward, a swell of energy and might. In the roar of his power they heard him recite the oath, heard his voice ring clear amongst the storm. Atom Smasher was grasped in a construct, a simple one that saw him snagged about the waist and yanked away from Batman. The same construct sent him flying into Steel who was making his way over to the enraged Lantern. The two men were sent tumbling into the foundations as John alighted his vision on Batman.

"Get the data, now!"

There was no delay as Bruce ran forward, forgetting all notion of his pain and his bruised body. Lantern continued to fend off Steel and Smasher single handed as Diana battled Galatea. Diana's considerable experience was enough to at least keep Galatea at bay. She was stronger than the Amazon since she was endowed with an Argoan's strength, but Diana was not easily defeated.

The battle was merciless yet as Galatea began to meet Diana blow for blow, her learning curve beginning to even out as she continued to adapt to her opponent's fighting style. It was her first real challenge since her birth and while she fought, Galatea kept an eye on the others within the room. She saw that the Lantern, partially recovered, was holding Atom Smasher and Steel back by shear will alone and Batman…was nowhere to be seen. She focused her vision until she could see through the walls, still fighting Diana, even if she could only see her internal organs and bone structure, and that's when she saw him at the console. Releasing her x-ray vision Galatea struck out at Diana with a burst of heat vision, a weapon she had been keeping concealed. It was just as much out of desperation as it was for surprise, Galatea knew that in her present fighting condition she wouldn't be able to best the Amazon.

Diana although blocking the blast with a bracelet, was clearly stunned by the sudden burst, her eyes full of confusion as she witnessed a deeply familiar ability, and one that brought back too many bad memories.

"Are you…" Diana began to ask but was struck with a weighted right cross before a left kick sent her to the ground. The ploy had worked and the Argoan had managed to gain some ground against her foe, but now was not the time to celebrate her partial victory.

Galatea spun on the spot and called to Smasher, it was time to direct this thrown together team.

"Atom Smasher! Make us some room in here!" She called as she began to fly towards the Green Lantern.

In response Atom Smasher quadrupled his height, his head churning through several floors above them until he was head and shoulders through the ground floor. Galatea wanted to give them more space and manoeuvre room, as well as making it easier for backup to reach them. Lantern met her with a dense emerald shield which she punched through before being halted by a second. His eyes once again became alight as he forced her back, sweat beading on his brow in shear concentration.

Steel had gone to see Batman off at the pass. He reached the hub room where he had expected to find the Dark Knight, yet the man in question wasn't there. Puzzled yet alert, Steel readied his hammer as he glanced around in search of his quarry. Batman however was clinging to the wall fixtures that were set in the ceiling and released his strength as Steel stopped beneath him. Using all of his weight, Batman fell on top of Steel crushing him shoulders first into the ground. Quickly Batman yanked a Batarang out of his utility belt and struck it into Steel's metal armour. The Batarang on the five second mark would release an electrical surge that would, with any luck, warrant Steel at least temporarily out of the fight.

On the five second mark Steel yelled in pain as Batman ran from the room and towards the mass that was Atom Smasher and the crumbling ceiling that was collapsing in on them.

"Diana! We have to get out of here now!" He yelled towards the Amazon who seemed slightly woozy but recovered. She saw Galatea battling John and once again surged towards the fight.

John was holding his shield steady as Galatea pummelled into it, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out but it was thoughts of Shayera that kept him going. He wanted to see her again and he would be damned if some rookie in white was going to stop him. With one forceful move of his arm he jackhammered his green wall towards his opponent, catching her in the chin and temporarily knocking her back…enough that Diana cut in with a solid strike to the back of the head before a twist of her body rendered a knee to Galatea's nose. A strike that was hard enough to lay Galatea flat on the floor and her vision to swim.

"Lantern, we have to go." Diana urged John who with a nod of his head grasped the three of them into a green bubble.

Atom Smasher was still wrecking the ceiling as they passed him, the colossal giant slapped at the green force bubble knocking the Green Lantern and his cargo further into the building but it didn't stop them. John simply made a new exit of his own and hoped beyond hope that they would meet no more resistance. Smasher was restrained by the building's foundations.

As they breached the ground floor and were pummelled by bullets, Diana caught sight of the woman in white flying after them and she prepared herself for a further battle. Yet as she adjusted her stance, the woman fell back, a hand to her ear as if she had been given new orders. Bullets followed them as they fled, small aircraft following them as well and John was hesitant to meet them with fatal force. Instead he headed out towards the coast as fast as the ring would allow and when they met the ocean, John dived into the sea. Here they could not be followed.

* * *

**Arkham Asylum **

J'onn as Simon discreetly yet quickly dismissed himself from Arkham Asylum. He did this by rushing to his office, locking the door and then returning to his Martian form and phasing out of the building. His office was against the outer wall of the facility and had no window. Due to his still semi returned powers, J'onn's phase shift through the wall was laboured, his concentration stressed to maximum as he forced his entire body through the wall. He didn't have time to make his way through the whole of the Asylum as Simon, to be potentially stopped along the way and have to explain where he was going in such a hurry. He had to leave _now_.

After what felt like an hour he finally pushed through, his form falling in the air slightly as he passed through the wall. With speed he set off for Wayne Manor as fast as he could fly and faster than those in Arkham could catch a glimpse of him. Wayne Manor wasn't far. He could be there within five minutes.

Within those five minutes he thought over the situation. Although he was strong and could match Superman's strength, he wasn't sure how well he could fair in a physical battle. In his mind and in his heart J'onn still saw Superman as his friend, as the man he used to be before he became the Lord that was shaped by his rage. J'onn didn't want to fight him, he didn't want to hurt him, but then Shayera and Alfred were trapped in the cave and both of them in exceeding danger. He put on a burst of speed when the Manor came into view, knowing that he would do what he must.

The backdoor that opened out to the cliffs was open, the curtains that hung their billowing in the wind as J'onn touched down on the stony ground. Dubiously he entered over the threshold, his breath calm and his spirit likewise. Martians were a grounded race, calm and steady even against the most desperate of odds, like a mountain against the wind. The room was empty and he saw that in the next, there was a large oval like deepening into the wall. He assumed that this had been the scene of a battle. A canister lay upon the floor which J'onn picked up with interest although remaining alert the entire time.

Lord Superman was nowhere to be seen.

J'onn hesitantly scanned the area with his mind and sensed no one except for Alfred. Shayera was a permanently blocked mind that he could sometimes detect but at the current time he couldn't sense her. She was likely unconscious.

Confident that Lord Superman was not within the area, J'onn moved towards the Grandfather clock and moved it aside, he called out as he did so, so as not to surprise those within. Alfred seemed relieved at his arrival and quickly moved to the base of the stairs.

"Miss Hol is unconscious…is Lord Superman still here?"

"No," J'onn said calmly "He seems to have fled." He handed Alfred the discarded canister that he still held before speaking again "Where is Shayera?"

Alfred gestured to the computer chair that was most often occupied by Batman. Within the chair was the slumped figure of Shayera Hol, her dislocated wing hanging limply towards the floor. Alfred moved along beside J'onn and quickly filled the Martian in on what had happened.

"Thank-you for coming so quickly."

"I could not have done anything else." J'onn intoned as he reached for Shayera and scooped her up from her place in the chair "We must relocate her wing before she wakes."

Without hindrance he carried her toward a flat table, Alfred clearing the space upon it of the tools and gadgets Master Wayne often kept upon it. Shayera was then laid on it upon her stomach with her injured wing before J'onn. He had fixed numerous injuries amongst the founders and several of them had been breaks and dislocations of her wings. He knew from experience that the relocation was as painful, if not more so, than the initial dislocation. There were no sedatives here strong enough to sedate her. He'd taken the time to develop effective anaesthetics for himself and the other more resilient members of the Lords back in the old Watchtower, but he didn't have them here. To his dismay as he reached for her wing, Shayera began to wake, muttering something in her home language he didn't understand.

He had to act quickly.

Without warning and without giving her the time to comprehend her surroundings and recognise that she would experience imminent pain, J'onn twisted and forced her wing back into its socket joint. At that very same moment she screamed and flapped her one working wing as she struck the table top with the bottom end of her fist, denting it. After the immediate scream she growled and breathed heavily between her teeth, panting and riding the rest of the knife like pain out of her system. Once the worst of it was over she swore under her breath and tried to sit up, only managing to complete the action when Alfred and J'onn assisted her.

"When the pain is gone…thanks." Shayera said as her voice strained slightly.

"You are welcome." J'onn said as he looked to her expectantly "We must check that you still have full manoeuvrability."

She grimaced, but obeyed. Slowly she stretched out her wings, wincing a little at the soreness and the throbbing pain still born from her bruised joint. Under J'onn's watchful gaze she stretched and flexed her wings until he was satisfied.

"Is he gone?" She asked once she folded her wings and stretched her back.

J'onn nodded gravely "He had fled by the time I arrived…what made him leave?" he asked on an afterthought, there was in this world, nothing that Superman would run from.

Shayera blinked her eyes to clear them. She didn't want them to see that the pain had brought a few errant tears to her eyes.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that." She pointed at the canister Alfred had left on the monitor table. "What was it?"

Alfred eyed the canister before he looked at each of them in turn, and then raised his eyes to the twinkling specks in the ceiling.

Shayera and J'onn looked too and it was then that Shayera realised that the gleaming specks she had always believed to be the eyes of bats, were in fact pieces of _Kryptonite_.

She and J'onn put two and two together and realised with a jolt that the Kryptonite that Lord Superman had ordered be destroyed once they became Lords…hadn't been destroyed at all.

"Oh my stars."

_To be continued _


	15. Chapter 15

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter Fifteen

**Somewhere beneath the Ocean**

"Did you get the data?" John's voice was hard and angry and when he received no reply, he raised his voice to a shout "Did you get it?!"

Bruce was sitting on the floor of the green construct bubble, his back curved against the side as schools of fish swam by without a care in the world.

"I have it." He said harshly "It's secured in my belt."

"Good," Lantern snapped "I hope it was worth it. Damn it Bruce we nearly _died _back there."

Batman heaved himself to his feet ignoring the offered hand of support from Diana.

"You knew well the risks when we left John, you agreed. You're a soldier not a spoilt kid."

John spun around, the transport bubble halting as he glared furiously at his team mate "Of course I knew the risks, I just thought that with all your fancy gadgets you would have known who the hell was down there." He waved his arm in a wild arc ignoring the soreness of his shoulder socket "If I had known we would have been outnumbered like that I would never have agreed."

"So you'd have us ignorant, trapped in hiding for the rest of our lives?" Bruce yelled back "Where's your courage Lantern."

"I'm no coward!" John roared jabbing a finger at Bruce's bruised chest "Why don't you just admit you had other motives behind this infiltration."

Batman opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by Diana.

"That's enough!"

The two men reluctantly ceased their argument as Diana stepped between them, her cerulean blue eyes firm and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"I will not have us broken up by petty arguments. We've been through too much."

The three of them stood there in silence, John and Bruce glaring each other down as the Princess of the Amazons berated their childishness. Of course the two men knew that she was right, they knew that it was ridiculous and time wasting to bicker but both were bitter from a badly fought battle. Both were hurt and sore, both were mentally exhausted and both of them had felt too much hopelessness in the last few hours.

"John," Diana's voice pulled the Lantern from his reverie "Take us home."

Without hesitation he obeyed and set the transport bubble into motion, his thoughts were muddled and his heart was aching. He like the others, wanted to go home.

* * *

Shayera and J'onn remained dumbstruck in the cave, perhaps Shayera more than J'onn since the Martian's nearly expressionless portrait gave away nothing. Alfred's revelation seemed to hang in the air, hovering above them darkly and stealing the words away from their tongues.

"But…when we went to the other dimension?" Shayera had forgotten the pain in her newly located wing, for now her concerns lay in the discovery of answers.

"It was installed into the walls after your abilities returned."

J'onn seemed to ponder a moment as Shayera shook her head in disbelief. He broke the silence with a well-considered question "How was Superman unaware of its location, prior to our leaving originally?"

Alfred seemed to take in both former Lords for a moment before he drew a breath "There is a secret room within this cave, a lead lined room."

Shayera glanced towards J'onn "How did Superman not see?" She asked bewildered, surely his X-ray vision would have detected and immediately roused suspicion of the one leaden room?

J'onn seemed to sigh, at least something reminiscent of a sigh "His arrogance blinded him." J'onn stated with sorrow "His power blinded him to any potential threat. Why should he expect retaliation from those he called his comrades?"

Shayera nodded solemnly "This changes everything," Her voice became stronger, the soldier in her beginning to surface once again "He _knows_ that it was Kryptonite." She warned.

The others nodded gravely, the unspoken implication hanging in the air alongside their previous revelations. The atmosphere was surely thick and unbreakable, each of them falling into their own silence as they calculated and sought out their own deductions on this new found potential for danger. It seemed logical that Batman would lace the cave with Kryptonite once things became sour between the team, but to fashion the crystals into projectile weapons? Just how far was Batman willing to go? It troubled J'onn greatly for what would happen when the might of Lord Superman met the determination of Lord Batman.

As he pondered these thoughts, J'onn became distracted, eyes glowing orange as he sensed the approach of others.

"They have returned." J'onn stated mildly, but before he could make so much as a step, Shayera was rushing past him.

"I'll put on some tea." Alfred suggested as he too began to walk past the Martian, leaving him there to stare up at the Kryptonite encrusted ceiling.

* * *

Outside by the edge of the cliffs and what seemed to be the edge of the world, John Stewart brought his ring's transport bubble to a land. His fury towards Bruce had faded somewhat, his initial dismay at their poorly handled infiltration having been quenched by the Marine within him. The mission was a success, it didn't matter how it was carried out or how badly it spiralled out of control, the fact was that they were each alive and they had what they had gone for. Never the less he cast a dark glance towards the grey figure beside him as the Batman brushed past him, heading towards their sanctuary. Diana seemed helpless as she watched him take the lead and John wondered, if only for a second, why she cared so deeply for a man that only pushed her and everyone else away. True he had been the one to bring them together but regardless of this, he had remained on the outer circle, never bringing himself closer to those he sheltered within his own home. Silently John and Diana followed, John limping painfully as his knee struggled to support him. Already sore and bruised he was unable to hold his tongue in the face of his discomfort.

"Damn it." John ground his teeth in annoyance as the pain in his jolted knee surged up his thigh, threatening to send him to the ground. When would this injury fade? Was it his penance for his actions during the invasion? He didn't know but the injury was growing tiresome, how could he continue to be an effective Green Lantern if at times he could barely stand. He stumbled slightly and only barely regained his balance, but an arm of support was placed around his shoulders. When he glanced towards the culprit he saw Diana, a faint smile on her lips.

"Shayera will be eager to see you." She said softly "I'll help you the rest of the way."

His pride wanted to reject her help but their friendship and sense of family prevented him from doing so. Instead he accepted her offered assistance and limped on beside her, the Amazon holding his weight as she pressed her own burdens to the back of her mind.

When the three of them reached the Mansion it was clear that something was amiss. The atmosphere seemed eerie and nervous, Diana was on full alert as she stepped forward with John through the open back door, Bruce already ahead of them, his knees bent and his posture tense. It was close to midday now and the gentle breeze from the ocean rushed within and blew the curtains wildly, Bruce whipping around as Diana snatched her lasso and John raised his ring.

Diana caught the eye of Bruce as they relaxed "Something terrible has happened here."

A lump formed in John's throat, a knot of fear in his stomach, notions he saw reflected in the others as they glanced around in search of anything that would inform them of what had occurred in their absence.

Just as Diana was about to call out for Alfred and Shayera, the latter of the two rushed around the corner from the corridor that adorned the Grandfather clock. Her face was anxious and excited at the same time but she greeted Diana and Bruce briefly before continuing to her original destination. Diana watched fondly as Shayera made a bee line for John and wrapped him up in her arms tightly, the Lantern not complaining even as she aggravated several bruises and a few scrapes. Bruce however was examining a large crevice within the wall and the line of ash toned feathers that led towards it.

"What happened here?" Bruce asked ignoring the relief of the moment in knowing everyone was safe.

"Lord Superman was here." Everyone looked towards J'onn as he appeared from the same corridor Shayera had arrived from. His voice was grave and once again the air became heavy and tangible. J'onn only received silence and so continued on "Shayera and Alfred contacted me for assistance, but he had already left upon my arrival."

Alfred now joined them, a tray of teas, biscuits and cakes. "I think it would be best if this discussion is postponed for another time. There are injuries that must be tended to."

* * *

**Mercy Corporations – The aftermath of the Lords' attack**

Galatea wanted answers.

Her blood ran hot with battle rage as she flew back to Mercy Corporations after being called by Amanda Waller herself to return. To let the criminals go. She had been so close to reprimanding them, so close to locking them away in their specially designed cells and proving to herself and everyone else that she was somebody. That she was capable. Galatea had felt the eyes of Steel and Atom Smasher as she battled alone, had felt their scrutiny and their judgement and it infuriated her further.

In mere seconds she had returned to the Corporate building, a hole torn out of one side where the Lord Green Lantern had blasted a hole for their escape and where she had followed. Within the building itself, the floor was all but destroyed from Atom Smasher's gained height and the lower floors were barely stable. Regardless, Galatea was unbothered by these trivial matters. The floor could be fixed and the equipment replaced, they might not get another opportunity to capture the Lords again.

She landed heavily amongst the carnage, men and women of staff within the company moving to and fro to clean up and begin repairs, at least that is what Galatea assumed.

"Why did you call me back?"

Amanda Waller had arrived on the scene, probably from being called down from her office. In all honesty Galatea had never been particularly fond of her, the older woman continued to regard her as _Supergirl's clone_ or simply by _clone_. Galatea hated it, despised it. She was a person, her own person, an individual and she would make it clear until she was treated as such.

"Excuse me?" Waller's eyes seemed to remain calm and controlled even as her mouth twisted in annoyance.

"Why did you call me back?" Galatea waved an arm in irritation, her deep set rage boiling beneath the surface. She rarely expressed her inner feelings, rarely allowed herself to feel them…she had a job to do and emotions would only hinder her, but her rage was too hot to keep below the surface. "I could have followed them and discovered where they have been hiding."

"You are not in fit enough condition, they would have defeated you."

Galatea halted in her tracks, stuttering slightly at what she had just heard. Mercy Graves had arrived by now, her face a fixture of anger as she took in the mess and carnage of a battle lost.

"What's going on here?" She demanded abruptly but Waller simply ignored her.

"Lord Wonder Woman very nearly finished you. She could have just as easily as she did Maxwell Lord or Cheetah."

Galatea trembled "I was holding back."

Waller seemed amused "It doesn't matter, the fact remains you were called back and until such a time as they reveal their location, you will train." She paused just as she turned away to leave "And a reminder…Lord Superman is your priority, not the others. He is the one we want."

* * *

**Wayne Manor – Evening**

"John, I've run you a bath." Shayera called as she entered their bedroom from the conjoined bathroom, she paused as she found John sitting on the bed looking forlorn. She sat down next to him and touched his back with her wing.

Together they remained there sitting quietly without uttering a word. They didn't need to talk or exchange words, they communicated on another level where their depth of understanding of the other reigned. It was a long time before John even moved, his body was sore and tense, bruised and battered. Shayera had tended to his injuries herself feeling overly protective of him since his return. It was a realisation that she had come to terms with when Diana had left to aid them and it was a realisation that troubled her to some extent, but for now John was her sole priority. He shifted his weight slightly and leaned into her, an arm wrapping clumsily about her waist as he sought her for safety and comfort. Without a sound she wrapped him up within her arms, snuggling him close against her before encasing him within the warm softness of her wings. Her left was still sore from its previous dislocation but it was nothing she hadn't felt and dealt with before, the pain would ease just as it did in everything else over time.

"…Shayera," John began at a whisper but she interrupted him deciding that for now, it was unimportant.

"Shhh." Her shushing was soft and comforting, a tone that only John had ever heard "I'm right here," She consoled him gently before taking his jaw in her hands and smiling softly down into his face "Have a bath, it will make you feel better." And she kissed him sweetly on the mouth before rising to her feet and extending a hand for him.

He took it without pause and allowed her to lead him to the bathroom where a warm bath awaited him and his tired body.

"I'll stay with you." Shayera reassured as he looked to her with his sad brown eyes. There was something in them that upset her, made her feel at a loss because for the first time she thought that maybe life had finally broken him. He was tired she knew and he didn't want to fight anymore. All John wanted was a simple life with her, maybe a family, but a quiet safe life was what he truly wanted and perhaps the world had convinced him that it would forever be beyond his reach. Shayera would change that, she would do anything to remove the sorrow from his eyes, but for now all she could do was make him comfortable and treat his injuries.

They would talk later.

* * *

The Manor held a dark sense of quiet. Even the lights were dim and seemingly shying away from the inherent darkness that filled the halls. This darkness seemed to seep into those who remained within its walls as well, each of them seemed to grow weaker beneath their own shadows. As Diana walked along the halls she didn't stop to brighten lights to show her the way more clearly, she was content to walk within the darkness for what she sought would be hiding there. Throughout her journey her mind wandered although she never allowed it to stray too far, but the realisation of their attack on Mercy Corporations seemed to continuously bring itself to the forefront.

Had what they done been right? Were they justified in their actions? True she had not been certain previously but it was her logic that had encouraged her to follow in the steps of Bruce and John. Yet all she could sense now was the burden of increased danger. What if they had been followed or tracked? What of Lord Superman and his likely rage at the use of Kryptonite upon him…a mineral that had been thought to have been destroyed. J'onn had also mentioned some oddities at the Asylum, strange goings on he had said of patients being frequently removed to the medical facilities for things he knew not. It all seemed as if something terrible was brewing within their future and it unsettled her deeply. They were not what they once were and their strength was still limited compared to their physical peaks in their Lords days, they couldn't hope to defeat this foreboding storm.

To Diana's relief she discovered the door she had been searching for, an oaken door situated at the far side of the Mansion, a part of the building she had yet to venture to. Alfred had given her a brief description of the location, his worry enough that he encouraged the Amazon forward even though her instincts told her otherwise. Perhaps it was time now.

Dubiously she pushed the door open, its hinges silent as the wooden panel moved inward. Past the threshold was a simple looking study, the scent of musty books and dust the first things that struck her about this new, yet undiscovered place. Taking a step forward she realised how dark it was within without the dim light of the hallway behind her, inside it was virtually pitch black with no source of light. It may have been intrusive but Diana grasped a small lamp to her side and switched it on, the light just as dim as the one behind her past the door, but enough to at least allow her to see where it was she might be going. The room although still dark was larger than she had initially expected, books adorned the spaces she could see and a grand leather chair was placed within its corner.

This is where Bruce resided.

He was obviously in discomfort, his damaged ribs and bruised body unable to sit comfortably within the high backed chair. His posture instead slumped awkwardly to one side. His eyes were dark and shadowed, not even the icy blue of his eyes could be seen and Diana in response almost took a step back towards whence she came. Something kept her grounded there and ceased her movements, but it wasn't the eyes that wouldn't look at her, it was the sadness and despair that hung within this place.

"What are you doing here?" The question seemed more of an accusation as his harsh voice spat the words towards her, an underlying hint of pain hidden within them.

Diana tensed at his words, maybe now wasn't the time after all. "I came to see how you were."

"I'm fine."

She made to turn away as if she were satisfied with his answer, but she changed her mind deciding that like the warrior she was, she would not run from a battle. For this was a battle indeed, one she fought with him daily as she attempted to breach the emotional fortress he held up against them all. As of yet none of them had been successful in reaching him behind the guise of Lord Batman, but Diana had grown determined.

"No you're not." Diana spoke killing the whisper like tone of the room "None of us are." Unbeknownst to her she had taken a step forward and another until she stood mere feet away from him and the great leather chair. There was a picture behind him but the darkness prevented her from making out any of the details. "You don't need to be alone Bruce." It was true, he was always alone and he seemed to prefer it that way, but they were a family and he hadn't any need to be alone.

"I don't need you." His voice was weaker, the edge lost and yet those words sliced through her heart just as he had intended. No one should be close to him, it simply wouldn't do. He was destined to be alone and he would ensure it, he was Lord Batman.

Diana was closer still, now crouching beside him and his grand chair, the heat of her body suffusing the air that surrounded her and he could feel her eyes upon his face. They seemed to burn into him, boring holes into him and searching the inner confines of his soul. It pained yet comforted him at the same time. A shock like lightning rushed through his body as her slender fingers brushed against his jaw, Diana closer to him than she had ever dared.

"I'm here for you." She reassured him even as her heart pounded in her chest in fear of the rejection she expected. Diana wanted to comfort him, she wanted to experience the safety and stability that John and Shayera had, she wanted to feel comforted and give comfort in return, but still she was afraid that Bruce would never let her in.

"Why?"

She stumbled at his question, what was she to say?

"Does it matter?" She rebutted.

He remained silent to her question and all she could hear was his regular intake of breath, during this time she savoured the feel of his skin against her finger tips, the closeness she had never experienced before and the strength that it gave her.

"How are we going to survive Diana?" He finally asked "How can we continue on when we were nearly defeated today? How can we hope to defeat those odds?" It seemed that the walls had finally cracked.

Diana moved closer until she was a hair's breath away from him and he seemed to lean closer to her as if drawn to her and the safety she promised him.

"We'll get through them just as we have everything else." Was her reply "Together." She smiled in the darkness although she was sure that he couldn't see "Together we can accomplish anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith Bruce." With more courage than she felt she had she leant forward and kissed him softly upon the cheek "Not just in my Gods, but in all of us…in you." He had been at the front of their family ever since their demise at the hands of their counterparts. He had been the one to show them the truth of their ways. If they were to survive they would need him to lead the way.

Despite the darkness she did feel his eyes upon hers, her warm sea like ones being taken in by his frosty blue. Maybe it was the burdens of the day, the emotional drain their battle had brought upon them, perhaps it was even the betrayal of Nightwing or the arrival of a new, Kryptonian like enemy, but Bruce leant forward. Maybe it was simply that Lord Batman had temporarily fallen away leaving Bruce Wayne to do as he desired, but regardless of the reasons that wafted in the backs of their minds, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince shared a kiss.

At first it was uncertain and one of surprise. The Princess struggling at first to comprehend this sudden intimacy that she had only dreamed of quietly when she was alone, but soon as realisation dawned upon her, she grew courageous. Their tentative first touch slowly grew in intensity as they comforted each other within the musty room laced with books and the artifacts of his painful past.

_To be Continued _


	16. Chapter 16

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter 16

**That Night**

The City was still, not a soul could be heard nor seen except for those that worked within the confines of Mercy Corporations. There, work was still being carried out, repairs still being made in order to deal with the damage that had been left behind in the wake of the Lords' attack in the early hours of the morning. In truth he hadn't expected them to attack so soon, or with such unpreparedness but the results would have been the same regardless. Amanda Waller wasn't interested in the other Lords. She was interested in Lord Superman and Lord Superman alone. He had been the one to begin the horrors of their reign through the murder of Lex Luthor. It was deemed that he would be made to pay above all others. Of course the others would be captured in time but they were a lower priority, even Lord Hawkgirl's treachery paled in comparison to Lord Superman's ultimate betrayal.

Richard Grayson straightened up from his crouched perch several buildings away from the tower of Mercy Corporations, in doing so he began to clear his mind. For the moment it was a muddle of thoughts and instincts, everything working to process the events of the day into something he could properly assess and analyse. It would take longer than a few minutes to clear his mind so Nightwing decided to put those thoughts aside while he traversed the city. There was somewhere he needed to be.

With a practiced motion he sent a grapple and followed its trajectory with a pull on the cord, the cool moist air whipping at his hair as he soared. He was always most comfortable up here, in the air, up where gravity became an enemy and air became an ally. Nightwing landed nimbly on the next roof before picking up his pace, running at full speed for the next jump, the next death defying leap. Boots crunched as he reached the edge and launched into the air. Up here, up with his arms outstretched and his body so close to the edge of life, he remembered his parents. He remembered what it was like to know that someone would always be waiting to catch him on the other side, their hands ready to accept him and secure him and he, likewise, ready to catch them. It was something Richard sorely missed, the days of the Flying Graysons.

It used to be that Batman would catch him. Perhaps not in the literal sense of the word, of course Bruce wouldn't wait at each rooftop edge to catch him…but he caught him in every other sense. He caught him when he made a mistake, he caught him when situations got bad and maybe they hadn't always seen eye to eye, but Dick had always appreciated it and had tried to catch Bruce in return.

That all changed when Lord Batman was born.

They had argued and they had fought tooth and nail about what Superman had done to Lex Luthor and there was only one thing they seemed to agree on. What Superman had done was wrong, he shouldn't have killed Lex…but Nightwing hadn't been able to pull Bruce away from the new philosophy Superman was bringing forward. Dick had to admit that there was some allure to it, after all how many times had they packed Joker off to Arkham only for him to break out a few months later and cause more havoc, every time taking more and more lives than the time before. How many times had the likes of Bane, Ivy and Croc been locked away only to get out and hurt more innocent people? Of course a means of dealing with them permanently seemed like a plausible solution, it would save countless lives, but that wasn't what Nightwing was about. It wasn't Batman. Batman who never took a life, Batman who respected the need for justice to be carried out by the people and not by those with the ability to do more, after all wasn't that why the people loved Superman? The man who had the power to move planets yet never killed, who never used his power to place himself as the judge, jury and executioner of others.

But it all changed and no matter how hard Dick tried…he couldn't catch Bruce on the other side.

Nightwing landed on a jutting sign post and stood balancing there for several moments as he took in the sight before him. There was a beaten down building opposite him, a ragged looking place that was very nearly torn down by its own decay, but it wasn't this that drew his attention. What caught his eye was the graffiti he saw there on its slimy moss covered walls. A melting red spray painted Superman emblem was there and beneath it the words 'A better world' scrawled. These signs were common place in Metropolis, the home town of Superman and they represented something so terribly dark and frightening. He wondered if the Lords knew it…knew if there were people in these cities that followed them, followed in their footsteps and killed in their name. All for what Lord Superman coined as 'The Better World'. He had said it in all of his public speeches when the laws came and the curfews were placed. It had first been said at the Flash's funeral and back then it was something encouraging, something that seemed wonderful. A better world where crime wouldn't lead to the death of heroes and innocents alike, but all too soon that statement morphed into something frightening where it represented forced compliance and lobotomised criminals.

Dick shuddered with cold even though the air was warm and moist, the melting emblem of Lord Superman trapped in his eyes even after he left in pursuit of his destination.

Eventually Nightwing left the outskirts of Metropolis and moved on through the night for at least another hour before he finally reached Central City. Even as he entered, it was obvious how different this place was to those that came before. Central City was cleaner and it was quiet but not the kind of unrested quiet that could be found in Metropolis or Gotham. People were more content here, more at peace and perhaps it was because it was the one city the Lords left in peace. Of course the laws were followed here and abided by but everything else was left alone. The Flash's hometown was too sensitive a place for the overseeing Lords and once they dealt with the likes of Captain Cold and Boomerang…they never returned.

This made the city perfect.

Nightwing landed, his feet touching ground for the first time in two and a half hours, it seemed a welcome reassurance. Having chosen to descend in a small darkened alleyway, Dick slowly made his way out and moved towards the cemetery, he would pay his respects to Flash before he moved on. Few people were around as he approached the gate but those that were quickly disappeared into their homes. He entered and walked slowly along the designated paths until he reached the centre of the grounds where a large statue bore the likeness of the late Flash. Dick bowed his head before staring up into his stony visage, reminding himself why it was he was doing what he was doing, why he was here…why the Lords had to be stopped. Once he was done he turned to leave and did so through the opposite side to which he had come. Half a mile away was a rundown building which served as his destination, it wouldn't take him long to reach it from this distance. As he clambered though he continued to think back to the stony remains of the Flash and of the events that transpired around his death, he remembered seeing it on the news, in the papers, on the radio. The funeral had been a massive affair with people coming in their thousands to pay their respects alongside the remaining members of the Justice League who soon after announced their new title as the Justice Lords. The Lords who at the time inspired hope amongst the crowds that such a thing would never occur again. If only they had known where the Lords would take them in the years that followed.

At last, Nightwing reached his destination, a musty place that seemed to be misplaced in the city of Flash's hometown. Dick approached the door, heavy and corrugated and rapped his knuckles in quick succession. It was a moment before there was any response, two quick knocks. In answer Nightwing knocked twice before pausing and hitting twice more and then the door was opened.

"What happned?!"

He was hardly a step within before Kara was before him, a vision of anxiety and worry.

"Give him some room, Kara. At least let him in the door." Oliver Queen was there, shushing her away.

Nightwing smiled before he slumped down on a couch letting the tension of the day out of his shoulders. Around him sitting in various places, standing, talking and generally hanging around was Black Canary, Huntress, Question, Vigilante and many more. Here they all met regularly once a month and talked and discussed and planned and felt safe.

"So what happened?" Kara was back again in a heartbeat and Dick laughed in amusement triggering an annoyed frown upon her face. She didn't want to tell him that she'd had a nightmare that she was fighting Lord Wonder Woman and that it had left her feeling sick to the pit of her stomach.

"He came…just like I said he would." Dick replied as he took an offered coffee from a chipped mug "Knew he wouldn't leave the place alone for too long."

Oliver leaned on the arm of the couch "He went alone?" The news hadn't broadcast anything yet, the strict censorship was still in effect, or at least in effect when someone like Mercy really wanted something kept hush.

Dick shook his head "He had Lord Lantern with him."

"Jeez," Oliver muttered. The Green Lantern had a bad reputation when it came to conflict, his power ring at full potential easily put him on par with Lord Superman and he had proven it on more than one occasion.

Kara was leaning forward still as worried as ever "Was Lord Wonder Woman there?"

Nightwing looked to her with a gentle expression having sensed her worries but not quite knowing where they came from "Yeah, she showed up a little later." He didn't mention Galatea even though he knew beyond a doubt that she was Kara's clone. If he told Supergirl the truth, she'd fly out of there before anyone could say a word and she'd try to fight this perceived imposter. Dick didn't want her to do that, he didn't want her to get herself hurt and brought into Mercy Corporations to boot.

He turned back to Oliver gravely "I had to betray him Ollie, to prove my loyalty to Mercy…loyalty I don't have."

Green Arrow frowned as he fiddled with his bow "You gotta do what you gotta do, kid. We need eyes in that place-"

"I know," Dick interrupted "But even after everything he's done…it still doesn't feel right." He knew he was probably sheltering them all at Wayne Manor, and so did the rest of them sitting there in that beat up place, but it wasn't the Lords themselves they really wanted. It was the legacy they had left behind them, the gangs that murdered in their name, the inheritance Mercy Graves built herself upon in their stead, the fear that allowed her and Waller to build laws and entrap the public in yet another life without freewill. The Lords could rot for all they cared, it would take more than a handful of heroes in hiding to take them out, but they were the reason they were hiding.

The public feared them, Mercy Graves wanted to enlist them and the Lords had oppressed them. Of course they still saved lives when they could but it wasn't the same as it used to be, now those they saved ran in fear while thugs tried to beat them. Nightwing had had a couple of close calls in that regard.

"Did they get what they want?" Green Arrow asked, and every other person in the room grew quiet, listening.

"Yeah," Dick answered them all quietly "They now know everyone who is signed up to Mercy."

"What can they do with that?" Huntress asked, an air of irritation about her, perhaps the faceless Question was getting too close for her liking.

"The Question is, what are they willing to do with it?" The Question replied cryptically "The question is what the hunted will do when they know the identity of their predators."

Oliver shook his head "Enough with the claptrap Question. Let's just sit tight and see what happens."

* * *

**Mercy Corporations – 2am **

Mercy Graves stood before her office window as she often did and gazed out to the city. There was little activity out there, it seemed so peaceful, so content. The truth of the matter was quite the opposite, but in that brief moment she could believe that the world was at peace. This peace though was shattered as the door to her office opened and the sound of footsteps demanded her attention. Mercy didn't turn though, didn't look to see who had entered, just continued instead to peer beyond her window towards a mirage of a world she wanted to make.

There was so much darkness out there, so little hope. She wanted to reshape the world, make it into something stronger than it ever was so that it could defend itself rather than have to rely on others to do it for them. It seemed an odd aim when she herself invested in metas among her corporation, but they were a necessary means to an end. The world would never truly be rid of them, but the world needed to be in control of them in order to be safe from them.

"Miss Graves?"

Mercy closed her eyes a moment before she reopened them and the world seemed to go back to its past horrors before her. A memory flickered before her eyes as if it were reflected in the glass pane, the sight of Lex Luthor's funeral. Few had attended although there were of course members of the public that had supported him even in his darkest ideas, but aside from them and her, there was no one. She hadn't really grieved him in any sense, she had only felt bitter and for many reasons…reasons she didn't have the time to think about now.

"How goes the repairs?" Mercy asked her guest, knowing full well that her ill manners, having not turned around to greet them, were likely to sting the other person's pride.

"Fine for the moment." Waller replied with a note of irritation in her voice "But changes will need to be made to the project."

Mercy nodded her head "Why are you so passionate about our cause Mrs Waller?" She turned and saw Waller's annoyance for herself and merely smiled. She felt oddly serene this morning even though she had no real reason to be. Maybe it was because she had finally become content with what it was she wanted…no…needed to do.

"We have clarified our reasons enough, Miss Graves." Waller frowned heavily "The point of the matter is we need to make arrangements."

Mercy waved a hand absently "Later."

"No," Waller snapped "Now…"

_To be continued_

**An/ A really short chapter this one, sorry for that. Sorry for the delays in posting lately, I've been busy with a whole bunch of things, but in the coming weeks I will be bringing Part One of Advocacy to an end ready for Part 2 to begin :) Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, I really appreciate it no end. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters 

Chapter Seventeen

**Metropolis – Early Dawn**

He floated there, ominous and foreboding, but none below did see him there. None below looked, none desired to, none had a reason to. As time had moved on they had no longer looked up towards the sky in supressed excitement, waiting, watching… hoping to catch a glimpse of the Man in the Red cape. In the years that had passed their faces became downturned towards the ground that they trod, beneath his boot themselves where once they had been seen as equal. Where once he had walked among them, smiled, waved, shook hands and clapped backs, now he was simply a Lord and none dared to turn towards the sky to see him.

But he no longer cared for them, for their love nor their attention and so he was content to remain there unwatched by those below and unseen.

The dawn was seeping over the city, beginning to warn away the cold chill of the night and bring forward the warmth of a new day, but to many the day was just as cold as the night. Lord Superman hovered and waited for the sun to breach and gift him with its warm rays, to pour its strength into him and wash away the lasting effects of the Kryptonite that had scorned his body. The incident at the Manor had happened in the late morning, but he had been too cold and too close to darkness to seek out the light of the sun to cleanse his body. It had been many years since he had felt the effects of the mineral, enough years that its bite left him breathless and frail, confused and wandering. Even now he still felt it in his bones, felt it sap at him as it fed upon his strength. In the light of the morning he would refuse to recognise the true cause of this inner fatigue, he would believe it to be the mineral he had thought destroyed and away from this world.

However, where his strength had seemed to recede from him, his anger had not. His hatred had not. It still burned deep, clutched his heart like an iron hand, choking every other emotion out until all he could feel was the darkness of his hatred, of his darkest thoughts and desires. Here in this world where so much had been taken, it was so easy to hate.

To hate them below.

To hate Lex Luthor for his greed.

To hate the World for being so weak.

To hate him who would betray him and destroy his power.

He knew they hated him in return, knew they bore no love for him…but he did not care, why should he when they had never truly cared for him or the ones he had once called his family, his friends.

Hatred was a terrible thing, a shadow that crept forward until it consumed everything that once had the capacity for hope and goodness. His anger and grief was just the same, just as dark, just as terrible and he wondered when the shadows that haunted his sleep would leave him.

Batman was the embodiment of the shadow, of darkness…had betrayed him and it seemed only natural that it was he that haunted him, scorned him, made his life so twisted. It was reasonable in Lord Superman's mind that in order to move on and save the world once again from its own darkness, he must destroy the Batman. Only when the world was under his Justice could he protect them…In the Better World.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

Diana awoke the following morning feeling bright and hopeful. Her heart seemed to flutter with expectation even as she stretched contentedly in the gleam of the new sun. Last night she and Bruce had grown close and she had at last been able to convey to him the emotions that had been stirring within her for so very long now. She had left him just before the night had become morning, leaving him asleep in his leather chair as he dosed there, relaxed from their quiet cuddle. They had kissed for what to her had felt a blissful eternity, afterward curling up together upon the chair until the lights finally dimmed beyond the window. Even as she recalled it now she felt a giddy excitement in her veins, felt as though everything about her was anew and beautiful. How liberating it was to finally share one's deepest feelings.

Once fully awake she showered and dressed, still awash with her new found freedom and happiness, a craving to see him within her as had never been before. She wondered what she might say to him, if she would say anything at all or simply throw her arms about his shoulders and embrace him as she had the night before. She could still remember the feel of his shirt as she huddled close to him, could still remember the fragrance of the leather chair and the scent of alcohol from his neglected Whiskey. So lost in her thoughts was she that she hadn't seen that Shayera was before her and bumped into her abruptly in the hallway.

"Diana…" Shayera groaned as she scraped herself up from the floor, flexing her wing that was still sore from the previous day "Look where you're going."

"Sorry Shayera." Diana smiled brightly.

Shayera scrutinised her for several moments "What's wrong with…did you and…" Her mouth fell agape as her mind jumped over all of the questions she was trying to ask and instead found the answers as if they had been written plainly before her.

Diana merely smiled "Your detective skills precede you, Shayera."

Shayera snorted, brushing the comment away. "Diana," the Thanagarian began as the two women began to continue towards their destination "A detective I have never been…besides, you don't need to be to know that look."

"What look?" Diana seemed almost panicked which made Shayera laugh.

"Please…" Shayera shrugged her off nonchalantly as they entered the living room where they were to have breakfast.

Diana seemed eager to change the subject "Where's John?"

"In bed." Shayera answered as she reached across the table and grabbed a plate "I insisted that he stay there, he's still too sore to be walking around as if nothing has happened. Not that it stops him from arguing though."

"I am sure that you can be quite persuasive." Diana commented with a sly smile.

Her friend looked to her and smiled in return. Sometimes it was easy just to go on as if there weren't darker things pulling at their lives. Little moments like these when they could talk about unimportant topics as if there wasn't anything else to worry them. Shayera was used to covering up shadows but this was so much different to her double existence. Their small talk was more genuine now, Shayera was free to be herself, but both she and Diana knew that at the end of their conversation, when the small talk and laughs were done…there would be darkness to be had and dealt with.

As Shayera reached for the bacon to stack the plate with the fried meat and other foods her significant, yet wounded, other half enjoyed, Shayera hoped that Diana and Bruce had found comfort in each other. The stars knew how much they needed hope in their lives, however small.

"I can be when I want to be." Shayera replied as she finally finished filling a plate for John and began stacking pancakes on another for herself. When Bruce entered the room Shayera stacked them a little quicker, impaling them with her fork and grabbing the syrup before she headed towards the exit. "Morning Bruce…see you later Diana." A wink from the Thanagarian signified a silent good luck as she ducked away past the doorway and took breakfast to John.

Diana smiled as she watched her leave, finding her antics somewhat amusing and her nerves a little flustered as the man she wanted to see was finally before her.

"Good morning Bruce." Diana spoke softly with a smile in her voice as she moved towards him, ready to embrace him.

He moved away.

Slightly startled by his response she tried to shake it off, moving towards him a second time "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine." He answered her distantly as he reached for his newspaper, never looking upon her as he did so."

"Bruce…is something wrong?" Diana grew anxious now, unsure of what to make of his strange behaviour.

He finally looked upon her now, his blue eyes absent of the vulnerability she had seen last night, absent of the warmth as well.

"Last night wasn't anything, Princess. Don't put too much stake in it."

Diana froze, a cold fist ensnaring her heart at his words. Disbelieving she took yet another step forward but he pushed her away, more with his eyes than he did the hand that guided hers away from his shoulder.

"Last night was simply a moment of weakness. It didn't mean anything and will not happen again." He moved towards the doorway and seemed to glide away from her "Don't let it burden you."

And then he was gone, leaving her there feeling as cold as his eyes and filled with a sorrow she could barely comprehend.

* * *

John lay there on the bed, frowning and fussing as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. His body was stiff and uncomfortable, not only that but various bruises had now announced their arrival upon areas of his body which made him feel doubly tender. To cap it all, Shayera wasn't letting him do anything, insisting instead that he rest and leave breakfast to her. Respecting her authority he had reluctantly agreed, but that hadn't meant that he didn't argue and it certainly didn't mean that he wouldn't stubbornly get up and go about his business once she was gone. That was why he was stood on his feet when she entered the room again, his hands just grasping the television remote and his finger on the button to switch it on. When the door opened she levelled her eyes upon him, sharp and hawk-like as she remained there with a plate in each hand. He stared at her back as if he were a small rodent trapped in headlights and she a fast approaching truck ready to squash him into oblivion.

"Sit." Her voice was firm and just as sharp as her eyes. He'd almost sat on the spot until he realised she'd meant the bed.

Closing the door with a wing Shayera stalked in and practically slammed his plate down on his side cabinet, indication enough that she was less than pleased with his disobeying of her orders. John flinched when she lobbed the remote at his chest which resulted in a light smacking sound before it fell into his lap. A moment later and she placed her plate on her own side cabinet and sat down on her side of the bed, his eyes watching her every move. He was more than surprised when she smirked at him and leaned up to kiss him in greeting.

"What did I tell you before I left, Lantern?" She said the words softly against his mouth but her eyes were daring him to say the wrong thing. She'd sock him for sure.

"…Stay put." He breathed back, fully prepared to scramble away from her, sore body or not, if he needed to.

"Good." She smiled and leaned away, grinning when she heard his sigh of relief "Don't let me catch you on your feet again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't call me Ma'am."

Cheekily he stroked her upper arm with a finger "Okay, honey."

At last the fearless warrior melted and leaned against him, but nudged him in the ribs with an elbow when he attempted to nibble her shoulder. "Eat your breakfast."

With a smile he gathered his plate, moaning a little at the lack of red sauce but content enough to eat it without complaint.

"I saw Diana while I was gone." Shayera began mildly as she tucked into her pancakes "I think her and Bruce might have finally sorted themselves out. Goodness knows it's been long enough."

John paused and spoke with his mouthful in disbelief "Really?" When Shayera looked at him with amusement he swallowed and continued "It's about time…are you sure?"

She nodded but seemed a little unsure "Bruce is stubborn though." She hesitated a moment "Diana's going to have her hands full."

John chuckled "I know the feeling."

"What was that?" Shayera rounded on him in an instant, eyebrow raised.

"I love you?" John attempted to placate her but knew he was a goner, Shayera let him sweat though. Typical her, always keeping him on the edge of his seat even when there were so many other things tearing at the world around them. It was one of the things he loved about her, and one of the things he took comfort in and not just with her either. The others too could leave the darkness behind in brief moments of relief, enough that they didn't lose their minds and stray from the new paths they had set themselves upon.

He watched her apprehensively as she reached towards him, her hand inching closer to him and towards his plate that rested on his knee, likewise she leaned her face close to his and just when she was about to press her nose against his, she snatched the remote from his lap and abandoned their closeness. She heard him grumble something in disappointment while she smiled victoriously and switched the television on.

'…_Sources are still unclear, but a representative of Mercy Graves earlier described what was an, "Unprovoked attack upon the corporation by the fugitive Justice Lords." More details as we receive them.' _

"Unbelievable." John declared as he sat there with his empty plate in his lap.

"It's not completely dishonest." Shayera muttered beside him as she speared another pancake on her fork "We did attack them."

He pulled a face and grumbled something about Mercy's cronies attacking them first, but simmered down when the initial irritation of the news had past.

"It's the logical thing for them to do." Shayera continued on "Maybe we got the data we wanted, but we've just given the world another reason to reject us."

"They're not going to accept us, Shayera. Not after everything we did to them. You know as well as I do that this is a question of our survival."

She looked at him then, pancakes sitting forgotten "John…"

He glanced at her having detected the sudden loss of her enthusiasm in her voice, suddenly she was that mellow, saddened woman again he was always fighting so hard to keep away. In response he moved closer to her, stifling the groan of discomfort in his knee as he sidled up against her, wrapping his muscular arm around her waist and embracing her tightly.

"What is it?" Was his question but the tone of his voice only urged her to speak. She would not do so simply because he asked her. Shayera was still a reserved creature that found communication unnecessary at times. It was likely why she got on so well with Bruce. In his heart though he knew she would always speak to him when the time was right.

"I know it's about our survival," She spoke softly as she leaned into him a little, laying her head against his shoulder "But…there's nowhere on this planet I can go where they won't know who I am." The enormous yet elegant wings upon her back stretched to either side of her, extending until they almost brushed the walls at either end of the room. "Maybe it's selfish but I don't want to hide forever, I'm so tired of being stuck here."

"We'll figure something out, I promise." Was John's response, brushing her cheek gently with his fingertips "I'll find a life for us where we'll be safe and where we can live. I promise you Shayera."

Her slender fingers pressed his against her face as she smiled up at him "Thank-you John."

_To Be continued _


	18. Chapter 18

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters

Chapter 18

**Arkham Asylum**

The Asylum continued on as it always did regardless of the news that informed of the Lords attack on Mercy Corporations. J'onn though was dismayed by some of the conversations he heard around the facility. Some staff merely speculated on why the Lords attacked, others wondered where they were and if they were coming back, but many warned that the Lords would attack the Asylum in time. J'onn was troubled by this a great deal. The public still regarded them with mistrust and even hatred and perhaps J'onn had been hoping that their absence would at least ease the discontent of the public. With their breaching of Mercy Corporations though, the press had made it apparent that the Lords were still at large and very much a danger to everyone and anyone. He wondered what they might think if they understood the truth, that they were merely in hiding trying desperately to live in a world that didn't want them. They knew of their mistakes, of the terrible things they had done and knew that there would be no possible redemption to be had. Nothing they could hope to do could ever, in their eyes, be good enough to earn the forgiveness of those they once ruled.

J'onn sighed heavily as he flicked through his papers, fastening them more securely to his clipboard as he walked the corridor towards his patient. He was beginning to lose hope that this world could ever heal and that his family could ever be safe. True it was easy enough for him to find a place amongst the people like a ghost, but for them it was so much harder at times. They were all still huddled together in the Manor and when J'onn visited them on the occasions that he did, he could always sense the fear they harboured, how terribly afraid they were of the world around them. J'onn knew that it was holding them back, making them act the way they did, made them stay in the safety of the Manor longer than they really had to. He began to wonder if there was anything he could do to help them in that regard.

"Dr Mason?"

J'onn turned around answering to his human alias "Yes?"

There were two men before him, security guards with the standard tranquiliser weapons they carried all around the facility. One was a tall burly man with blonde hair and a grim expression while the other was about the same age and of darker complexion.

"We understand that you are on your way to Killer Frost."

J'onn nodded in confirmation "Indeed, I have a session with her planned for the next hour."

"We will be accompanying you." The security guard stated quite pointedly as if there was no room for further discussion.

"Will that be entirely necessary?" J'onn raised an eyebrow in disapproval as he scanned his notes in search of anything that would detail him further on the situation. His main patient was Giganta but since he had been making such progress they had suggested he take on another.

"Killer Frost remains a dangerous patient. There is no telling what she will do at any given time. We are coming for your safety as well as hers. There is no compromise."

J'onn pondered on it a few moments, not quite satisfied with the situation. Although they didn't realise it, he was perfectly able to take care of himself but he would not be able to convince them of that fact.

"Very well." J'onn reluctantly agreed "But on the condition that you do not interfere during the session unless absolutely necessary."

The burly blonde security guard nodded his head and the two of them followed J'onn up the halls towards Killer Frost's room.

* * *

For the last half an hour J'onn had been trying to get Killer Frost to speak with him, to say anything even if it was simply her name or some other such trivial piece of information. However despite all of his effort, she didn't utter a sound, merely stared past him as if he and the two guards that had accompanied him weren't there. The guards had certainly been right about her somewhat violent nature, she had lurched towards them upon their entrance but J'onn had managed to calm her enough that she now sat vacantly upon her chair.

Killer Frost had always been a violent individual, J'onn remembered many battles with her and the Injustice Society, years ago now but they were still fresh in his mind. She struck him as a troubled individual, perhaps never fitting in due to her unique abilities and appearance and perhaps resenting the treatment she received until it manifested into something violent. J'onn wasn't sure though, his notes on her were limited and no one seemed to know where she had come from or had been previous to her life of crime. J'onn could have breached her mind for the information or simply done so to attempt to calm her but he dared not. He had vowed never to do so again without permission and so, remained within the confines of his own mind.

"Miss Frost." He said softly "Can you tell me anything about yourself at all?" He paused with a friendly smile "I have already told you that my name is Simon, how about yours?"

Yet she remained there, vacant and unseeing.

J'onn sighed sadly feeling as though he wasn't going to make much progress with her today, but he persevered. They still had another thirty minutes of session time left.

A knock at the door seemed to disagree.

J'onn turned in his seat unconcerned that Killer Frost might attempt to harm him. He noticed that the door was now opening and a gentleman was entering. Without further hesitation J'onn rose to his feet and crossed the room, intercepting the young man that had entered.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Got to take Frost up for a med check, doc." The man was young, perhaps in his late twenties with dark hair and darker eyes. J'onn had the distinct feeling of distrust towards him.

"Can it not wait until our session is concluded?"

"Nope, guys up top want her there in five minutes. Got no time to wait for you to finish your shrink duties."

J'onn raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the young man's brash rudeness, particularly as he pushed past him towards Frost, slipping a pair of cuffs on her wrists and escorting her towards the door.

"Fellas," He chimed towards the guards "You wanna come with me." It wasn't a question and the two dutifully followed, determined as they were to protect the staff from the inmates of the Asylum.

After they had left J'onn stood there un-amusedly and silently fumed over the situation. There was no reason why they could not have waited until his session was completed. For some time now though J'onn had been growing increasingly suspicious over the changes in schedule and ever increasing health checks that were being demanded within the facility. Thinking further he could find no reason at all why they were so urgent to take Killer Frost now, and he determined that something was distinctly not right.

Mind made up, he decided to follow them to their destination.

J'onn with his extensive abilities was able to follow them easily without being detected. At first he followed them at a distance but returned to his J'onn J'onnz appearance when his security card would no longer give him passage. Phasing was still a difficult process but he managed it, phasing through the storage cupboards along the corridor as he followed the group of people before him. At last when they reached their desired room J'onn concealed himself as a security guard and approached them.

He knew the burly guard's name was in fact Mike Broxton and so proceeded to tell him that he had been sent to relieve him for his lunch meal. At first it would seem that he wouldn't believe him but to J'onn's relief he eventually relented and headed off. Now J'onn was with the group, disguised among them.

They entered into the room in question and guided Killer Frost to a small chair, a doctor within already prepared with a needle.

"A simple blood sample is all we require." He said quite enthusiastically "And then you can go back to your comfortable room Miss Frost."

J'onn watched with interest as they seemed to do nothing out of the ordinary, but what he did notice was that the doctor, who extracted the blood, filled two sample pots. Only one was seen to be placed on the tray for the medic team, the other seemed to have disappeared. As J'onn pondered on this they were already expected to leave so he continued with his guise and moved along with them, still wondering all the while where the elusive other sample had gone.

Later in his office the thought would continue to distract him, bothering him so much as to stop him from working. What was happening within the walls of Arkham? J'onn was under the distinct impression that something sinister was happening and was determined to discover the motives behind it. He had already discussed with Bruce some of his concerns but it was perhaps time that J'onn began his own investigation into the strange goings on around the Asylum.

* * *

**Metropolis – The Daily Planet**

Clark sat hunched at his desk, irritable and tired. The light of the sun had finally burned away the Kryptonite from his system but he still felt deeply fatigued, an ever growing problem. He remained there at his desk though, having drunk several cups of coffee throughout the morning and working as best he could despite not wanting to be there. Although he was Lord Superman, he wasn't at the same time and he still needed to earn a living to pay for his rent and food. It was an annoying and irritating dependency but it was a dependency none the less.

Usually he would sit there and write whatever articles he had for the day, but today most of the other staff were leaving him alone and letting him get on with whatever it was he wanted. Before the Lords this wouldn't have happened, he would have been put on the leading case with Lois until they had the exclusive, but since his return the media industry wasn't quite the same and neither was Clark Kent. At first he had taken an acute interest in the Mercy Corporations attack but had quickly become uninterested in it, he wasn't all that bothered about what the others had decided to do. Of course he had been to start with but he was now more interested in something else.

"Where are you?" He muttered under his breath desperately as he filtered through stacks of papers and clippings, searching endlessly for any sign of her.

For a few years now he had devoted a good portion of his time to finding her, discovering where she had gone while he had been in the other world where he had ultimately lost his powers. He wanted to know why she had left him, why she had forsaken him, running away from him and leaving him alone in a world that had fallen back into ruin.

Over the next few minutes he became increasingly annoyed. This world took everything from him, destroyed everything. He began to rip through the papers, ignored by the others working around him. He tore at them until he hadn't the will to do it any longer and then he simply sat there, burned out and worn out, staring down at the paper carnage before him upon the desk.

That was when he saw it.

Brushing the other papers aside he pulled out an article and peered at it closely, furrowing his brow into a knot as he read and reread the text. It was her, he was sure. The name was written under a Rachel Martins, enough information for him to be able to trace it to an address and find out for sure if it was the person he was looking for. He didn't wait another moment before he was punching the name into his computer and pulling up information. It was a few hours before he found their apartment lease and an ID.

At last.

He had finally found her.

Clark printed the address and ID, stashing the papers into his pocket as he rose from his desk and headed for the exit. He didn't care that his desk was still a mess or that he was supposed to be at work until late that evening. This was far more important, far more urgent. He had waited years for this moment, this one moment of clarity. The fatigue that had riddled him seemed to lift from his shoulders, allowing him to make haste towards his destination without hindrance. Finally he could concentrate again, think straight. Finally he could start repairing this world again.

First he went to his apartment and gathered his Superman uniform, putting it on and letting himself take it all in for a moment. At last he could see her, ask her all of the questions that had been on his mind for so long. The shadows and darkness could wait, Batman could wait. All that was important now was that he had found Lois Lane. Gathering his white cloak in a fist he approached the window and eased the frame up before letting himself out and flying up into the sky. It was late afternoon by now but he didn't want to approach her until the cover of the evening and so decided to simply fly around the area, high up where none could see him, and ponder the things he planned to say and the actions he wished to take.

* * *

**Mercy Corporations**

Mercy sat in an uncomfortable chair, high backed and hard, just another reason why she hated being down here in the lower levels. The room they were all within was one of the few that hadn't been damaged during the assault from Lord Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, however they could hear the ruckus of equipment beyond the walls.

"Our plans need to start moving forward." Waller was saying as she riffled through papers and handed some over while she tucked others away. Mercy read the ones she was given and put them to one side.

"I agree," She stated mildly "But there are several problems to the plans you suggest Mrs Waller."

Waller's mouth twisted in annoyance, she seemed to do that a lot as far as Mercy was concerned. Another of her observations at the moment though wasn't just Waller's facial expressions but also the distinct absence of Galatea. Mercy glanced towards Hamilton.

"Where is Galatea?"

He seemed to look decidedly uncomfortable.

"That isn't important right now." Waller interrupted but Mercy held up a hand and leaned forward at her place.

"Maybe not but I for one would like to know. Where is she?" She repeated her question and pointedly focused on Hamilton hoping he would crack under her gaze. He did.

"She is in stasis."

"Excuse me?" Mercy seemed flabbergasted "What do you mean she is in stasis?"

Waller sighed in exasperation, dramatizing the action so that she gained Mercy's undivided attention "If you were paying attention, you would know that we have located Lois Lane. Our agents discovered she was living under a false identity. Using her we can gain access to Lord Superman, the two were always close."

Mercy raised a brow "He kept her locked up, I would hardly define that as close. More to the point, what has that got to do with Galatea?"

"We can't capture Lord Superman with Galatea yet…there are things that need to be put into place." Waller elaborated "That and she is not ready, you saw how she coped with Lord Wonder Woman, any longer and she would have been beaten."

"So…what? You put her in stasis to keep her out of the way because you don't think she can cope?" Mercy wasn't a big fan of Galatea's, she'd admit that to anyone who asked. What did bother her though was just how willing Waller and Hamilton seemed to be when it came to shutting the girl out or generally controlling her actions. She knew all about the little things they had done to ensure success on this project. "And wait…what did you tell her the reason was? I can't imagine you told her the truth." Mercy wasn't trying to be antagonistic, she had the same aims as them but right now she was a little sick of Waller's interference.

"The process will refine some of her knowledge," Hamilton described "It will allow me to install some more specific information that will help her in the future."

Mercy frowned but let it go, for now. "Fine…but what are we doing with Lane?"

"We'll use her to draw him out, then keep him contained in our other facility…security here has been compromised."

"How do we know that it hasn't been compromised at the second base?" Mercy questioned as she reread one of the earlier sheets of paper before her.

"We know…that is all you need be concerned with now Miss Graves." Waller tidied her papers and stood to her feet "We're sending a team out for her in the next few hours."

_To be continued _


	19. Chapter 19

Advocacy: Part One – Troubled Waters 

Chapter 19

It _was_ her.

Lord Superman was filled with a knot of excitement as he hovered there above the downtown apartment district, his cloak billowing in the wind as he had watched and waited. Just now he had seen the one he had come in search of, had seen the woman he had spent so many years seeking out. He had recognised her in the instant he saw her round the corner at the end of the street and walk the pavement to her apartment building. He had watched her every move and every step as she progressed to the entrance and slipped out a key from her bag. She looked just the same as he remembered.

From that moment on he had only waited a number of minutes before he decided to alight himself where he knew her apartment to be. He had researched her address thoroughly and although he was still unable to take advantage of his x-ray vision he was still able to locate the floor and window he needed. He floated beyond the window pane, watching her move within her apartment, watched her make coffee, watched her set her bag on the desk and open her laptop, watched her every move as if he needed to burn every motion she made into his mind.

Soon though this was not enough, he needed to speak with her, stand face to face with her, ask her the questions he needed to ask, and so he made his way within.

* * *

Lois Lane was still a young woman, yet her face bore the truth of her tiredness and of her stress. It had been a considerable time since she remembered feeling happy, it felt so very long ago but she could recall the exact moment in which the world lost all happiness and hope. These last years she had gone into hiding, concealing her identity and working for a small overlooked paper to earn her keep. She did everything she could to ensure that she wouldn't be discovered by anyone who knew her and in particular, she had made sure that Lord Superman would never find her. There was once a time when she had loved him, was positively besotted by him and his heroic charm. The strong hero rescuing her made her swoon every time but then when the Flash had died, everything seemed to change…even her love.

Her love seemed to morph from that besotted nature into something bitter, something hateful. The man she had loved became something else, was changed along with the rest of the world as it grieved for the loss of the Scarlet Speedster of Central City. People seemed to forget about World War three and how the League had put a stop to it before it had broken out, they seemed to forget about everything except how the Flash was now dead and so was President Luthor. At first the public didn't seem to understand what either death had meant, for them or the League, not until the League became Lords and Lord Superman became something frightening and dangerous.

Lois sighed to herself feeling that familiar hopelessness befall her as it often did when she thought back on those events so many years ago. All of those endless speeches and public talks conducted by Superman, the announcement that they were Justice Lords, taking Justice into a more serious light now in order to prevent anything like Flash's death and Lex's greed happening again. She remembered when they changed their outfits and how strange it was to see Superman in white and black instead of blue and red, how utterly intimidating he had looked. Even now though the contrast of those colours always stirred her thoughts, how he could wear white, pure and clean, and black, dark and corrupt, the red of his emblem the blood upon his hands. Lois supressed a shiver as she poured herself a coffee. Each of the Lords had changed their costumes and although they each wore different designs and different colours, they all seemed more unified than ever, the familiar double arm and leg guards a repeated pattern in each of their uniforms. They were no longer simply a league of heroes, they were Lords and overseers, no longer casual in friendship but unified in their sense of duty and power.

The world had grown quiet in those days. The press for one was silenced and controlled while education was rewritten and taught anew. Legislation became oppressive and restricting, so much so that even though the public wore no physical chains, they were bound and caged like birds. None of those things were the worst of it though. It was Superman and his damned heat vision. The very thing he used to dispose of Lex Luthor was being used to render others catatonic, carting them all off to Arkham where they remained and she was certain, rotted away. Maybe he didn't kill them but as far as Lois was concerned, it was just as bad, if not worse than death.

Indeed, how her love had changed.

She sat her bag down upon her desk and picked up her laptop, opening it up and switching it on ready for a night of work. Sleep was a rare thing these days and she had long since given up trying to get a full night's sleep. It was a hard thing to gain when she was constantly checking over her shoulder. As she watched her computer boot up and sipped at her hot coffee, she felt a sudden draft in the room, a little breeze before it suddenly disappeared. Lois didn't turn but she knew what it meant, what it signified. Knew that her time was finally at an end.

"What are you doing here?" She asked out loud knowing that he was standing behind her.

"Turn around." His voice was gravel, completely different to how it used to be before the world changed.

"I'd rather not." She replied tartly and continued to sip at her coffee as if without a care in the world. She would rather he didn't see the fear that consumed her so.

"I said, turn around." He grasped her arm quite tightly and turned her on the spot until she faced him, her coffee now sloshed on the floor and her empty cup in her hand. Although she was directly in front of him she didn't look up into his face, didn't want to see the darkness there and the man that had taken the place of the one she had once loved.

"Happy now?" She stated angrily, still staring at the red emblem on his chest and wondering how many others had seen that symbol before their minds became nothing but mush.

"I've been looking for you." He explained, apparently unaware of how much she seemed to hate him touching her and how much she trembled in his grasp as it began to bruise her flesh beneath.

"Well congratulations…if you don't mind I have work to do…I believe you know where the window is." She tried to pull free of him "Go and take a running jump."

He seemed to grip her arm harder, perhaps annoyed at her tone or angered because she wouldn't look at him. She knew it to be the latter when he shouted at her and shook her a little roughly.

"Look at me, Lois!"

She remained silent yet when she did speak, she was defiant "I don't want to."

He doubled his grip and snatched her cup from her hand in an unexpected instant and threw it at the wall behind her, smashing the porcelain into a thousand pieces and making her flinch in fear in his hand. The shock and abruptness of his action made her at last look up into his face.

She stared at him for a long time. He looked so different, so troubled. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles giving him an almost crazed appearance, coupled with his erratic eyes and dull blue irises he seemed positively insane. His hair was ill kept, his bangs hanging limply as if he no longer cared and his trademark curl was plastered to his forehead and matted in his sweat. Lois would be lying if she said the sight of him there and his appearance didn't terrified her beyond words. All she could think of was what he was going to do to her, if he would lobotomise her like everyone else who had gotten in his way, she honestly could see no escape for her. She would never be free of him.

He stared down at her, dark and foreboding and truthfully a shadow of his former self in more ways than one.

"Why did you leave me?"

Lois pulled at him "Let me go."

"Not until you answer me."

"Well it's like I'm going anywhere anyway." Lois snapped at him and he finally reluctantly let her go. Lois took a step back and rubbed at her arm aggressively in order to try and bring feeling back into it from where he had squeezed it so tightly.

"Why did you go?" He asked her again, taking another step forward.

She glared at him darkly "You make it sound like I walked out on you…unless you've forgotten, _you_ locked me up." She pointed an accusing finger at him for emphasis.

"I was protecting you." He justified himself without a misstep, the answer coming easily because it was what he truly believed.

"From what?" Lois exclaimed "Thanks to you and your team of power hungry nut-jobs, there was nothing left out there to protect me from." He took another step towards her "Get away from me Kal-el. I don't want to hear it." When it all began after the death of Lex, he insisted she call him by his Kryptonian name, she still had no idea to this day that he was Clark Kent.

"I did nothing but keep you safe, why can't you understand that?"

"You made me a prisoner," She yelled "And everyone else in the world for that matter. Why can't you see what you've done to the world? How much you've taken away from it?"

He seemed to seethe "What about how much it has taken from me?" He demanded.

"So this is about you, is it?" Lois asked snarkily "Poor Superman." She mouthed off finding courage somewhere she never knew she had.

He growled and ground his teeth in fury and she merely stared up at him just as furious. "Go on Superman, why don't you just fry me like everyone else?"

He trembled, fists clamped and his jaw tense "Do not provoke me, Lois…don't push me."

"I don't care anymore." She divulged "I'm sick of hiding from you, just do what you came here to do."

"I came here to see you." He snapped "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Well I'm fine so go."

"No!" He shouted at her, punching the nearby wall with all the force of a bull "You're coming with me."

"No I'm not. You might not have noticed but you don't have power anymore, you can't make laws and you can't make people do what you want anymore. You're pathetic." She watched him writhe at her words as if she had thrown acid upon him "It won't stop at me," She explained "You think you can make me do what you want and then everything will be just the way it was, but it isn't. You are nothing but a power hungry monster."

She saw her words scorn him, saw him retract in on himself and saw his eyes suddenly become human before they faded back into that dark chaos she had seen when she first looked upon him that evening.

He opened his mouth to say something, she didn't know what it was he would say, but she stood there firm and steadfast. The two of them spun around in surprise however when the window to her apartment was blown out and her front door kicked in. Men in dark coloured clothes stormed in through the entrances they had made, charging forward and making towards her and Lord Superman. She tried not to notice how his first move was to stand before her, arms outstretched to either side, shielding her from harm.

The sound of his voice filled the room as he roared and loped forward, knocking back countless men and likely harming them as he batted them away, punching them through the walls and knocking them unconscious with little effort at all. Lois was defenceless behind him, trapped there as he refused to allow her past and into the danger that was before them. When it seemed as though there were no more to come, the room became immersed in a red light, everything glowing hot as if it were on fire. In that moment, Lord Superman crashed down to his knees.

Through the window Lois could see a blue figure, someone she recognised as Captain Atom and she suddenly recognised the red light as an imitation of a red sun, sapping Lord Superman's strength. She forced back the part of her that wanted to tell them to leave him alone, to let him be. She wanted him out of her life but at the same time there was the tiny part of her that lived deep inside her, a tiny part that still loved.

She attempted to resist them with all of her strength as the dark clothed people grabbed her and dragged her out the front door and away from the carnage of her apartment and the new life she had built for herself.

* * *

Easily he had beaten them all back, knocking them away or into unconsciousness as he protected the woman behind him. It didn't matter what she had said to him or how she felt towards him, he would protect her regardless, that was his promise. That was all until he felt the sapping energy of light within the red spectrum, felt it hit him like a ton of bricks and send him to his knees clutching at his chest and the ground as if a defenseless baby. To begin with he had tried to fight back, his willpower soaring as he ground his teeth and growled, forcing all of his strength together in order to break free and escape these attackers with Lois.

But he was so tired…so very tired.

It wasn't long before his willpower receded and left him shivering upon the floor, suddenly wishing that they would just end it. Wishing that the darkness would finally consume him and leave him in peace, that he could rest, that his misery and turmoil could end. He wanted to protect the world. He wanted to do everything he could to protect it from every threat, even that of itself…yet it was too much for him to bear. He could just leave, just give up and let them kill him. Let them end his pain.

But his vision swam before he could concentrate on this area of himself, this sudden self-awareness. His anger was too strong to let go so easily, his hatred was too deep and so, when he passed out, when his vision became black, Lord Superman was still as focused as ever upon his original objectives and still so painfully unaware of his inner fatigue.

_To be concluded in the Epilogue_


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue 

'_Moments ago we received confirmation that Lord Superman was captured and secured in the late hours of the night. The team led by a division of Mercy Corporations discovered Lord Superman's whereabouts via a tip from an as yet, anonymous source.' _

Bruce Wayne sat at his computer and continued to watch the feed in silence. He had called the others several moments ago and each of them were slowly filing down the stairs in single file. J'onn was also present having come to ask Bruce for some advice regarding his suspicions at Arkham Asylum.

'_As of yet it is not known where Lord Superman is being retained, but sources indicate that it is within a specialised facility that is able to contain him.' _

They were each there now, below the manor and within the cave. Every one of them looking as blank as the next as if none knew what to make of this situation.

Lord Superman had been captured.

Bruce didn't know what to make of this, what to say, what to suggest. For the first time in many years he didn't know what was going to happen. He didn't know what they were going to do to him, if they were going to put him on trial or simply lock him away and throw away the key. He didn't know what it meant for them either. Lord Superman could easily give them all away.

"What do we do now?" John asked breaking the silence as the news clip ended with a captured image of Lord Superman, all of the anger and rage in his eyes.

"I don't know." Bruce replied darkly, there was something else, something he had discovered on the data he had ripped out of their computers. "There is another complication."

They all remained there in hushed silence, waiting on his every word.

"I have examined the data from Mercy Corporations…I found a file that could provide us with even more to be concerned about."

"What file do you speak of?" Diana questioned him, her tone was firm and Amazonian, she wouldn't let him see how little she was coping with his recent rejection of her.

He had stumbled on the file quite by accident and it had taken the Batcomputer several hours to decrypt, but once it did and Bruce saw it with his own eyes, he couldn't describe the weight of it upon him.

"A cloning project." He said out loud to them "Mercy Graves and Cadmus," He finally knew them to be connected "They have a project in place on cloning…the girl in white we fought at the corporation?" He turned in his chair and fixed them all with a poignant stare "She is a clone of Supergirl."

The revelation seemed to slap them across the face, another thing he had dug up out of the data they had stolen.

"They have Clark now." He said darkly, hoping that they'd make the same links that he had.

"The Asylum." J'onn intoned almost sounding panicked "They've been taking blood samples."

"They're building an army." Shayera concluded "They can't use the meta's in the asylum so they're going to clone them _and_ Superman…"

"What do they achieve though?" John asked them all at large, the knowledge they were gaining becoming frightening.

"Us." Bruce stated "Us and everyone else."

"We can't do this alone." Diana pointed out, "We are still weaker than we were because of the power disrupter. We can't hope to compete with these odds."

Bruce sat there a moment in silence as he thought. The others remained restless behind him, muttering between themselves until he stood to his feet and they fell back into silence. They watched him stand and cross the cave until he reached an object twice his height and covered with a thick protective sheet. He grabbed the dusty corner and pulled, pulling down the cover and revealing the dimensional portal machine, the very same one they had used to travel to their counterpart's world.

"We don't have to."

_To be continued in Advocacy: Part Two _

**AN/ **

**Well there we are, I finally finished part one! Its been a bumpy and long ride and I learnt quite a few lessons along the way. Regardless of that I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I want to say a big thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed. I really do appreciate it. ****I'd also like to say a massive thanks to Loki's Son who has been a constant help to me throughout this and has kept me on the road to seeing it completed. Goodness knows I might not have finished it otherwise. **

**Anyway, I hope to be continuing on with Advocacy in the not too distant future and not just in regards to part two either. I have a few oneshots/short stories within the Lords/Advocacy Universe that I would like to work on and share with you in time, so keep a look out for those if you've enjoyed this so far. **

**Best wishes to everyone and another big thanks to you all.**

**Take care!**

**~B**


End file.
